Imprescindible
by clarisee
Summary: Edward Cullen, magnate del turismo y la hotelería, pensó que la traición de Isabella era algo menor, una simple afrenta a su ego; que podría reemplazarla y seguir su vida como un día cualquiera, porque nadie es imprescindible en esta vida, ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Cuando cerró los ojos pudo verla de nuevo: alta, esbelta, con un rostro delicado surcado de lágrimas. Todo por su causa.

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho las había pronunciado con la única intención de destruirla por completo –el golpe final, la última estocada-, y lo había conseguido. Su rostro se había deformado en dolor y horror ante lo que le dijo, había soltado un sollozo desgarrador y se había llevado una de sus finas manos a la boca para callar a los otros que le siguieron.

La había destrozado. Y había disfrutado cada momento, cada palabra dicha con saña y cada gesto que le había dirigido de forma desdeñosa.

Isabella Swan había pagado esa tarde con creces lo que le había hecho. Nadie traicionaba a Edward Cullen de ninguna manera, ni siquiera la mujer que sería su esposa. Nadie. Jamás.

Tragó lo último que le quedaba de whisky y sintió el ardor del licor en la garganta. Observó el vaso y logró ver de nuevo el rostro de la frágil Isabella roto cuando la había dejado en aquel departamento.

Entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño... ¿qué sabía Isabella de las cosas?, ¿qué importaba ella?

Arrojó el vaso contra la pared, haciendo que estallara en pedazos.

No importaba, mañana mismo iría en búsqueda de Tanya, Heidi o alguna otra que estuviera disponible. Isabella no era imprescindible y aquello sólo había sido un golpe para su ego.

Suspiró. Una lástima… había sido guapa y bastante buena en la cama.

* * *

><p>bn, bn... se han de estar preguntando ¿qué rayos hace con nueva historia cuando no ha podido terminar las otras?... y la respuesta es: así soy!<p>

jajaja... ia saben ke cuando tengo una idea no puedo descansar hasta sacarla a la luz... esta es la nueva idea... mmm, bueno, una de tantas jajaja... pero ya ke" Mil Vidas" está en la recta final (sí, recuerden ke es un mini-fic)... decidí x lo menos mostrar el primer atisbo de la idea :D

x favor, diganme ke opinan... o si ya de plano, mejor me dedico a otra cosa jajaja

ok, dejo kisses and bites

clarisee


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Habían pasado diez meses y dos semanas desde que el compromiso con Isabella había terminado. Y no era como si lo estuviese contando.

Viajó por semanas enteras alrededor del mundo y disfrutó de los placeres de la vida –de la carne- todo aquel tiempo, intentando borrar la última imagen de su ex prometida y la traición de la que lo hizo objeto.

Justo en ese momento, tenía a una belleza colgada del brazo. Rubia, despampanantes ojos azules y la estilizada figura de una modelo de talla internacional; fenomenal en vestidos de alta costura y peinados que costaban una fortuna. Su cuello, definitivamente, era un perfecto perchero para el collar de diamantes que le había regalado.

Unas horas en el baile benéfico y, después, podrían largarse a la suite que había alquilado en el pequeño complejo de lujo para esa noche.

-es un lugar precioso- le dijo la elegante modelo.

-eh…- enarcó una ceja, observando con un poco más de cuidado el exquisito decorado del salón –sí, muy bonito.

El baile se celebraba en una isla del Caribe, bastante alejada y exótica como para albergar uno de los hoteles más exclusivos; el hotel era un complejo que se dividía en varias zonas, entre las habitaciones, las suites, el casino y los salones de baile ocupaba toda la isla, pero tenías que cruzar la selva de un lado a otro para llegar de un sitio a otro.

Eso reportaba privacidad y lujo. Y eso jamás estaba de más.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?- insistió ella –parece como si no te importara.

Honestamente, no le importaba. No le interesaba el baile, ni el salón, ni los arreglos y, mucho menos, la música; sobre todo no le podía importar menos su acompañante, resultaba ser una preciosidad que desnudar en su cama, sexo sin compromisos; pero nada más.

Lo único que podía importarle especialmente era la parte sin compromisos, ya no quería volver a estar atado con nadie.

-estoy cansado Irina- bostezó sin querer, reforzando su afirmación; aunque fuese mentira.

-¡Edward!- el chillido de su hermana resaltó entre un mar de conversaciones y le dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

-hola, Alice- la saludó de forma insipiente, comparado con la refulgente alegría que trasmitía ella.

-hermano, que bueno que has venido- le dedicó una sonrisa cortes a Irina, como para que pensara que no la había olvidado –pensé que todavía estabas en Hong Kong.

-regresé hace unos días.

-bueno, entonces diviértete; tengo todavía varios invitados a los que tengo que saludar- se despidió con un gesto de mano y su pequeña hermana desapareció como aparición en chiffon rosa.

Y él lo intentó.

Bailó un poco, disfrutó de la comida y se permitió un par de conversaciones banales con socios y algunos conocidos del ramo hotelero. Pero seguía sin interesarse en algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al menos fue así, hasta que su vista se posó en una belleza radiante que dejaba a todos hechizados a su paso; cada hombre, irremediablemente, tenía que voltear a verla porque parecía irreal y etérea.

Con su esbelto cuerpo y cabello castaño cayéndole en suaves ondas por la espalda y un vestido color piel, vaporoso y sumamente exquisito, atraía la mirada envidiosa de las mujeres y varias de admiración de los hombres.

Su cuerpo irremisiblemente despertó al reconocerla, a pesar de que lo único que veía era su espalda. Sintió la piel cosquillearle y el pulso se le aceleró de pronto; ardía de deseo por ella –como antes, como siempre- y se detestó por eso. Odió cada poro de su piel que le pedía a gritos que fuera tras ella y la tomara en cualquier sitio, como cuando le pertenecía –o creyó que lo hacía-.

Resultó que no hizo falta ir tras ella; Isabella caminó entre los invitados justo en su dirección, aparentemente no lo había visto. De lo contrario debía haberse vuelto loca, puesto que había dejado bien clara su postura respecto a su persona.

Pero en cuanto la vio de frente, tuvo el impulso de golpear algo… cualquier cosa. Y el deseó que sintió su cuerpo se diluyó tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

Ella levantó la vista demasiado tarde para poder evadirlo, su rostro palideció al reconocerlo y sus labios decorados con brillo labial se abrieron con genuina sorpresa.

-Isabella…- el saludo le salió más duro de lo que pretendía. Él se complacía de mantener sus emociones en control; pero esta nueva noticia era demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

-Edward- intentó sonreír, aunque la voz le tembló ligeramente.

-parece que no has perdido el tiempo…- y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Edward tuvo serias ganas de habérselas tragado. No sólo sonaba chocante y posesivo, sonaba celoso.

Isabella abrió los perfectos labios, que siempre lo habían tentado con su discordante labio inferior, más grueso y relleno; sin embargo, no omitió palabra y se limitó a llevar ambas manos a su redondeado vientre.

-no… no lo hice- y aunque fueron menos de una decena de palabras dichas en voz baja, Edward comprendió que su compromiso roto y su traición habían sido muy poca cosa para ella. Otro golpe directo a su ego.

-¿cuántos meses tienes?- la voz aguda de Irina, con su cadente acento les recordó a ambos que no estaban solos.

Su ex prometida no desvió la mirada de la suya y, pasando su rosada lengua por su labio superior con gesto nervioso, suspiró.

-seis.

-vaya, impresionante…- Irina sonrió. Definitivamente era muy torpe como para darse cuenta de la tensión entre ellos o demasiado inocente –debes estar muy contenta.

-lo estoy- y sonrió como sólo Isabella Marie Swan era capaz, mostrando sus dientes perlados e iluminando sus preciosos ojos de chocolate fundido.

-¿viniste sola?- Irina realmente era una idiota al intentar mantener una conversación con Isabella; aunque todos alrededor estaban encantados con la muestra de madurez en la plática tan civilizada que mantenían.

-no… estoy acompañando a Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie- contestó con voz suave, con una medio sonrisa un tanto sorprendida; aparentemente le parecía extraña la amabilidad de su nueva amante.

-¿Rosalie Hale?- preguntó, recordando vagamente la imagen de una de las amigas de Isabella y todo lo que se decía en las revistas y artículos especializados de ella; incluso creía que iba a ser una de las damas de honor en la boda.

-sí, justo ella…- Isabella frunció el ceño y se giró un poco, buscando a su acompañante – Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no tenía compañera para la velada- se encogió de hombros -, es bastante agradable.

-¿y tu esposo no se molestó por ello?- cuestionó en tono cortante.

Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez. Esa noche acababa de dar evidencia de la ira que creía en su interior dos veces en escasos minutos, no importando que las únicas testigos fuesen una modelo con pocas neuronas y su traicionera –y aparentemente inescrupulosa- ex pareja.

Isabella abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida por el arrebato del hombre que consideraba más frío que el Ártico. Igual que se consideraba él mismo.

-no… no lo creo.

En ese momento el joven –al menos comparado con los 39 años de Edward- Jasper Hale entró en escena, con su rubio cabello peinado con maestría hacia atrás y engalanado con un frac negro de apariencia demasiado costosa.

-buenas noches, Edward- el tono amable de Jasper le dejó claro que no estaba del todo enterado de las circunstancias de la conversación y en los términos en los que había quedado con Isabella; aparentemente, ella se había callado la forma en la que la despachó –señorita, ¿Irina Voloskov? Trabajaste en uno de los desfiles de mi socia Victoria Wolf el verano pasado.

-mucho gusto, ¿Jasper Hale _"el magnate de la moda"?_

Jasper sonrió de forma amable y afirmó.

-creo que se me conoce así, no estoy seguro de por qué- se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a las muchas empresas textiles que le reportaban ganancias millonarias, junto con las líneas de ropa de los mejores diseñadores del momento, engalanando los aparadores de sus lujosas boutiques.

-estoy segura de que eres el único que lo ignora- respondió Isabella, bromeando con él como lo había hecho en algún momento con Edward; aunque parecía haber pasado demasiado tiempo.

Jasper sonrió respondiendo a la sonrisa de Isabella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿no es una fortuna que esta mujer encantadora decidiera acompañarme?- soltó el rubio medio suspirando –Definitivamente fue terrible tener que verla llevar el luto todo este tiempo.

-¿luto?- afortunadamente para Edward, la voz acentuada de Irina evitó que él mismo preguntara.

-¿no lo sabían?- Jasper frunció el ceño y parecía estarse preguntando sí no habría hablado de mas; sin embargo, ya lo había hecho, no podía dar marcha atrás -. Jacob Black, el esposo de Bella murió hace tres meses.

El poco brillo en los ojos de Isabella desapareció en un plumazo y dejó caer levemente su rostro y sonrisa.

Así que eso era lo que ocurría, tendría un bebé de un esposo muerto. Un esposo que debió haber sido él –quitándole la parte en la que moría- y el hijo que estaba serena y alegremente creciendo en su vientre, el suyo. Ella había seguido con su vida -demasiado rápido si se lo preguntaban- y había seguido probablemente con los planes que tenían juntos antes de que todo estallara.

Excepto por el bebé.

Edward jamás quiso tener bebés; aunque ella constantemente balbuceaba sobre porches en viñedos y niños corriendo por las arenas de alguna playa. Isabella sí que había deseado tener bebés… aunque no fuese con él, tanto que corrió a casarse tan pronto él dio por terminado su compromiso.

-es una pena…- murmuró Irina y Edward se dijo que tendría que comprarle algo bueno a la modelo cabeza hueca, porque hablaba con bastante diplomacia, a diferencia de él que las palabras "es una pena" jamás pasaron por su cabeza.

-bueno, lo extraño- contestó Isabella en un susurro bajo su aliento -. ¿Jasper? ¿Podemos ir a ver ahora el trabajo de tu hermana?

-por supuesto- él sonrió y le tendió el brazo a Isabella para comenzar a caminar -. Ha sido un placer. Edward, Irina, nos veremos después.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de sus vistas, Irina se colocó frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios en una fina línea de tensión. Eso hacía que sus perfectas facciones rusas tuvieran un efecto atemorizante y el recogido resultara ahora un severo halo de cabello rubio platinado.

-no mencionaste jamás que tendría que ver a tu ex a la cara esta noche- frunció la nariz y tomó la primer copa que tuvo a la mano cuando el mesero pasó a su lado.

-no sabía que lo estaría- Edward arrugó la frente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Odiaba eso: dar explicaciones a quién no lo merecía, en especial cuando Irina debería saber que ella era tan transitoria en su vida como lo fue Isabella; incluso más, si se cuenta que planeaba pasar el resto de la vida con la primera.

-tampoco me dijiste que era tan bella- refunfuñó, jugando nerviosamente con el collar de diamantes que le había obsequiado después de su tercera noche juntos.

-supuse que las fotografías en las revistas le hacían justicia- se encogió de hombros e intentó distraerse observando todo el salón.

-¿y qué me vas a decir respecto a que es mejor amiga de Rosalie Hale?

Edward observó la mirada alarmada de Irina y le pareció lo más cómico del mundo. Con toda honestidad no podía imaginarse casado con alguien que no fuese importante y que Irina parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que Isabella se relacionara con magnates de la moda y las artes sólo manifestaba lo fuera de lugar que ella podría estar a su lado en un plan serio.

No. Él buscaba otras cosas… las que creía haber encontrado en Isabella; pero que, como era obvio, habían sido un simple espejismo.

-que para haber llegado a ser mi prometida tendría que haber conocido a las personas con las que normalmente me relaciono- soltó con indiferencia y comenzó a rodear el salón, observando las pinturas y esculturas de las que había hablado Isabella. Rosalie era una artista y, además, apoyaba a los nuevos talentos; lo que era más importante aún, tenía el buen tino de elegir a los mejores. Estaba en boga y sus pupilos también.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro de su pareja y le resulto sumamente cansado tener que soportar una escena como aquella. Tal vez tendría que olvidar la suite en el hotel, un cuerpo bello no era suficiente incentivo como para tener que soportar los arrebatos infantiles de una modelo veinteañera.

-no puedo creer que haya tenido que verla así- continuó hablando en voz baja, casi como para ella misma; sólo que Edward aún podía escuchar su perorata -, todo mundo sabe que ella es una belleza, pero jamás imaginé cuánto… y debe saber que sólo soy la amante en turno, que vergüenza. Tener que haberla saludando sabiendo que ella sabía que nos estamos acostando…

-¿y por qué sería tan importante impresionar a Isabella?- le preguntó ya cansado de escuchar sus cuchicheos, al alcanzar su mesa.

Ella enarcó una ceja con gesto verdaderamente sorprendido.

-¿por qué es una mujer impresionante?- Irina se encogió de hombros –puede que no te asombre la idea de que ella es la heredera de Charlie Swan, _él Charlie Swan,_ y que se le considera la escritora de la década… pero a mí sí. En cualquier caso, tiene pinta de ser toda una señora y yo he quedado frente a ella como _la amante en turno_…

-eso no debería afectarte en lo absoluto- Edward frunció el ceño a la copa de champan que tenía en la mano -, estás conmigo, ella no… en cualquier caso no todo lo que se dice de ella es verdad.

-¿estás diciendo que no es hija de Charlie Swan, que no es bellísima, que no es la escritora de la década o que no es una señora?

Observó con fascinada consternación el modo en que sus dedos se apretaron al fino cristal mientras consideraba las palabras de Irina. No importaba lo que le hubiera hecho Isabella, no podía decir que lo había traicionado del modo más vil. No por ella, sino porque su ego ya había sido suficientemente golpeado por una noche.

-no sé qué quise decir…- murmuró, esperando sonar tan desenfadado como deseaba.

Irina estrechó los ojos, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros.

-está bien- dijo al fin, cogiendo otra copa de la bandeja del camarero -, zanjaré el tema y pretenderé no haber visto lo celoso y gruñón que te has puesto después de averiguar que tu ex siguió con su vida y que, a pesar de enviudar, se le ve perfectamente feliz.

Otra vez, fue testigo de que sus dedos aprisionaban de forma peligrosa la elegante copa aflautada. Sentía que cada palabra de Irina daba en el clavo; es decir, alguna parte de él lo aceptaba y hasta le daba la razón. Pero sólo una parte.

-no estoy celoso y si me he puesto gruñón no ha sido por ese motivo- cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz -, lo único que me pasa es que me he quedado bastante sorprendido y ya.

-¿qué esperabas, Edward?- le preguntó, cruzando una pierna y dejando que la seda del vestido verde cayera de forma graciosa, acoplándose al movimiento – ¿que ella se quedara desolada por el rompimiento y llorando días enteros, encerrada en casa y pensando en el momento en que la perdonarías y volverías por ella?

Edward jamás lo admitiría, en especial porque dicho así sonaba demasiado mezquino, tampoco era que realmente deseara eso exactamente; pero había esperado que ella sufriera la pérdida y que tardara en acoplarse a la vida de nuevo –como él-. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que lo superaría tan rápido y terminaría caminando por el altar en mucho menos tiempo del que ellos tenían planeado para su propio enlace.

Como él no respondió, Irina sonrió y se pareció más a la amiga que había conocido hace varios años en una de sus primeras pasarelas –cuando aún era demasiado joven como para que fuera legal ligar con ella- a la amante que se había conseguido la semana pasada.

-vamos Edward, sé que recuerdas que antes de que te me insinuaras en Milán y yo aceptara para cumplir mis fantasías adolescentes éramos buenos amigos- sonrió y dejó que en sus mejillas aparecieran esos hoyuelos que le recordaban la niña que había sido -, lo suficiente para que me dieras consejos y encontraras para mí un agente maravilloso. Así que… contesta con honestidad. Esta noticia te ha dado un golpe brutal.

Suspiró, ¿qué más daba sincerarse un poco? En especial cuando acababa de decidir que la despacharía de regreso a las pasarelas y a Milán.

-fue brutal para mi ego Irina, de eso no cabe duda…

Lo siguiente que diría se quedó en suspenso cuando un barullo comenzó a extenderse desde un extremo de la pista de baile; desde donde estaban –una posición privilegiada a dos mesas del epicentro del asunto- Edward pudo ver la cabellera de Rosalie a nivel de las rodillas de varias personas que se congregaron a su alrededor.

Por algún motivo, sintió una opresión en el pecho que le instó a ponerse en pie y caminar hasta ahí. Rodeó a varios invitados y se introdujo en el pequeño círculo que se había hecho alrededor de Rosalie, Jasper y… Isabella estaba sin sentido justo en el centro, la piel pálida, las manos colocadas de cualquier forma sobre el piso de madera pulida, el cabello difuminándose como olas alrededor de su rostro y el regazo de Rosalie.

-¿qué le pasa?- se descubrió preguntando mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado.

Rosalie le regalo una mirada envenenada y se limitó a permanecer callada mientras su hermano daba órdenes por un teléfono celular.

-… se desmayó sin más- contestó Jasper por ella, tapando con la mano el celular -, no sabemos qué le pudo haber pasado…- y continuó dando órdenes.

-gracias- murmuró para Jasper y se giró para ver mejor a Isabella.

Cuando estaba por tomarle para verificar el pulso –bien, que no era médico; pero había tomado un par de cursos de primeros auxilios con el resto del personal de sus hoteles-, la delicada mano de uñas con manicura francesa de Rosalie se la quitó del camino.

-ni siquiera lo pienses- siseó entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño y observó con incredulidad la fría y envenenada mirada que le dirigía la rubia. Si bien antes Isabella se había comportado con diplomacia y dio la apariencia de que habían quedado en buenos términos, era obvio que lo último que le preocupaba a Rosalie era eso. También era evidente que con ella las cosas habían quedado igual de mal que el día en que abandono a Isabella en el hotel.

-sólo quiero saber qué tan mal está- se justificó y volvió a intentar cogerle la muñeca.

En esa ocasión la amiga lo permitió, pero solamente porque la congregación de invitados preocupados y cotillas estaban prestando demasiada atención.

-lo siento, pero el helicóptero no puede venir- soltó Jasper acuclillándose al lado de su hermana –cerraron el tráfico aéreo hasta dentro de tres horas, por los paparazzis; mientras tanto, no puede acercarse. No sé qué hacer…

-puedo llamar a mi chofer, nos llevará al puerto donde tengo mi yate y hay un médico a bordo- anunció Edward, sacándose el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿por qué, en el nombre de Dios, habrías de hacer algo así?- Rosalie gruñó, quitándose unos mechones de cabello que le cayeron al rostro.

-¿por qué está inconsciente? Y porque será más rápido llevarla al puerto que atravesar la isla para llegar al complejo del hotel- él debía saberlo, era dueño del hotel. Edward se encogió de hombros y tecleó el número correspondiente -… Al, necesito el auto ya. Por favor, ponte en contacto con el barco y dile a Esme que llegaré con una paciente e informa al capitán, también dile a Jack que tenga todo listo para que un helicóptero de las empresas Hale aterrice ahí si es necesario.

Se levantó y dos chicos uniformados como meseros se acercaron, contestando a uno de sus gestos, para transportar a una Isabella demasiado pálida como para que fuese algo normal. La sacaron entre varios rostros que los miraban fijamente y unas cientos de voces cuchicheando al respecto.

Irina los alcanzó con los abrigos de todo en los brazos, ayudó a acomodarla en uno de los asientos y la cubrió con cuidado, entregándoles los otros a cada uno.

-creí que nos ahorraría tiempo después si los traía conmigo- ella sonrió y Rosalie se limitó a enarcar una ceja y refunfuñar un "gracias" entre dientes.

Rosalie no le dirigió otra mirada, se la pasó con los ojos clavados en el paisaje que pasaba fuera del coche a una velocidad quizá un poco arriba de lo permitido y a convertir el interior del auto en una cámara de congelación gracias a lo gélido que eran cada uno de sus gestos.

Cuando aparcaron en el puerto, un par de mozos del yate esperaban al lado de Esme, junto con una camilla preparada para subir a Isabella a bordo. El equipo trabajo con eficiencia y en pocos minutos la tuvieron tendida en la sala de enfermería del bote bajo los cuidados de la siempre eficaz Esme.

Irina se había retirado sin decir nada a su camarote, no sin antes haberles acercado una taza de café a los tres. Había sido muy amable y Edward sabía que su relación había terminado esa noche, pero que se merecía un último y costoso regalo.

-la señora… uhm- la voz de la doctora detuvo los pensamientos de Edward y la caminata de Rosalie.

-Black- completó Rosalie, acercándose a la mujer de unos treinta y muchos o unos cuarenta y pocos que los había atendido a aquellas horas –su apellido es Black.

Esme dudó un momento, observando el modo en que Edward endurecía la quijada y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

–está bien ahora, parece que le bajó la presión. Afortunadamente ya se estableció, pero será mejor que en cuanto llegue a casa sea revisada por su médico de cabecera- suspiró y dio una rápida mirada a la mujer que comenzaba a despertarse en la camilla de la enfermería –y será mejor que no la muevan por ahora. Estoy segura de que el señor Cullen podrá ofrecerle un camarote para pasar la noche. Ahora pueden pasar a verla.

Ninguno se percató del modo en que el aludido se estremeció, ya que corrieron habitación adentro. Eso no era lo que quería.

Para él hubiese sido mejor despacharlos en cuanto todo estuviese controlado; todavía no alcanzaba a comprender por qué razón los había ayudado, además de la obvia. Pero el dejar a Isabella tan cerca no era bueno, esa mujer siempre lo había descolocado y tenía que evitar la cercanía de ella.

Al final tuvo que tragarse sus deseos y les dio a todos alojamiento por esa noche, tal como había pedido la doctora Dolly; así como para satisfacer a los hermanos Hale, puesto que sabía que ninguno de ellos estaría tranquilo lejos de ella.

Se despertó por la mañana con el sol despuntando por el horizonte y con un desayuno delicioso puesto y listo en la mesa en la cubierta.

-la señora Black y los hermanos Hale están a bordo- dijo a la camarera -¿ya se ha despertado alguno?

-no señor, desde que la tripulación los dejó durmiendo a todos en sus camarotes ninguno ha vuelto a solicitar nuestros servicios- la chica se mordió el labio y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la cabellera rubia –eh… ¿la señora se encuentra bien?

Edward achicó los ojos al ver la genuina preocupación de la moza por Isabella; era verdad que había llevado a su ex de paseo en el yate un par de veces durante su relación y el servicio siempre había parecido contento con ella, pero parecía que los lazos de amistad era un poco más profundos de lo que pensaba…

Al servicio del yate podría agradarle más Isabella que él. ¿Era ese otro golpe a su ego?

- si- contestó, picando la fruta.

-qué bien, avisaré a la cocinera que también estaba…- se calló de pronto, recordando que Isabella era una persona non grata para su jefe y con las mejillas sonrojadas salió corriendo de su vista.

Esme apareció y se situó en su lugar en la mesa y enarcó una ceja sólo para él.

Esa mujer había dejado de ser sólo una parte del personal para convertirse en una buena amiga y compañera en sus andadas por el mar; además de que nunca sobraba un buen médico cuando se estaba en medio del océano.

-buenos días, Esme.

Ella solamente le dirigió una sonrisa y se acomodó la servilleta.

-sé que tienes algo que decirme, así que será mejor que lo escupas.

-yo no tengo nada que decirte.

Y la entrada de la moza con su desayuno le ayudó para no tener que contestar con honestidad.

-me enteraré de cualquier modo- dijo mientras comenzaba a beber su café.

-oh, yo se que lo harás- otra sonrisa llena de secretos y un bocado de fruta.

-esto no tendrá que ver con Isabella, ¿no?- la voz se le volvió más fría sin siquiera premeditarlo.

Esme elevó sus ojos castaños desde su plato hasta clavarlos en los suyos.

-¿qué ocurre con Isabella?...- frunció la nariz y le dirigió una mueca –hace no mucho la llamabas Bella.

Él intentó no soltarse a explicarle que hace no mucho pensaba que ella era perfecta y hermosa, sobretodo que hacía honor a ese sobrenombre; pero había estado equivocado y como era bueno recordarlo, ya había acabado el tiempo en que tenía la cercanía suficiente para usarlo. Si quisiera, que no era el caso.

Irina salió del pasillo de los camarotes acompañada por Jasper y Rosalie, quien parecía aún más parca y fría a la luz de la mañana, ni siquiera fue capaz de soltar un saludo matinal por educación cuando se sentó a la mesa.

-¿cómo se encuentra la paciente?- les preguntó Esme, sonriendo de la forma cálida que siempre lo hacía.

-mejor- respondió Jasper, aparentemente ascendido al papel de portavoz- le llevaron el desayuno a la cama. Gracias por todo fue de gran ayuda anoche.

-no hay problema, es mi trabajo- sonrió de forma dulce y matadora de nuevo -; además Bella siempre me cayó muy bien –y otra llena de secretos dirigida hacia Edward.

-bueno, muchas gracias; en cuanto terminemos el desayuno nos iremos- prosiguió el rubio con voz cálida y cordial, amable -. He dispuesto todo para que el helicóptero venga a recogernos cuanto antes.

-¿podrán darme un aventón?- preguntó Irina de forma jocosa, casi parecía desenfadada –Me ha llamado mi agente y necesito estar en Paris mañana por la mañana.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja, cuestionando cada palabra. Pero Jasper terminó por invitarla a compartir el vuelo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Edward observó cómo Isabella caminó hasta el helicóptero; aún se notaba la palidez de su piel y tenía unas manchas violáceas debajo de sus ojos. Se veía débil y frágil.

Irina se colocó a su lado, con un atuendo que podía causar infartos y el cabello perfectamente acomodado. Ninguno que la viera podría notar que la habían despachado.

-llámame luego, ¿sí?- sonrió con aquella boca de portada y se colocó unos lentes de sol de marca –y cuéntame lo que hiciste.

-¿sobre qué?

En ese momento Rosalie salió tras Isabella, tenía las maletas que había hecho traer desde el complejo del hotel y se las pasó al piloto. Le dio una mirada gélida y camino directo hacia él, con paso decidió y amenazante.

-bueno me voy- tomó su propia maleta y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Pero de verdad Edward, si no sabes de qué estoy hablando es que no la mereces.

Rosalie se acercó en cuanto la rusa salió de su camino, tenía unos vaqueros y una blusa de corte sencillo y el cabello recogido en una coleta simple, sin maquillaje, sin joyas; y aún así imponía con su presencia.

-no te mereces mi gratitud- fue su saludo.

-no la esperaba, la verdad- Edward intentó sonreír y ver todo como un juego, pero en los ojos azules de Rose pareció desbocarse una tormenta fría.

-menos mal, no tengo que andarme con hipocresías Cullen- Rosalie levantó el rostro en un gesto digno y logró mantener sus manos convertidas en puños a los costados de su cuerpo -. Sólo que he decidido aprovechar que te he visto para advertirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi amiga, esta noche fue una excepción. Ella hizo su vida y no te necesita en ella.

-has dado en el clavo, Rose: esta noche fue una excepción. No tengo motivos ni ganas de andar tras una…

-¡ni siquiera te atrevas!- el siseó de Rosalie lo cortó en seco –en mi presencia ni pienses de Bella de ese modo… no la conoces. Ni siquiera mereces hacerlo.

-creo que la conozco lo suficiente…

Ella soltó una risa irónica y que destilaba acido.

-no, Edward, estás completamente equivocado- la observó morderse un labio y respirar hondo -. No la conoces para nada, pero eso ya no importa. Perdiste la oportunidad.

Se dio media vuelta y se largó hasta meterse en el helicóptero.

Isabella le hizo gestos con una mano y él se acercó sólo para no parecer un completo maleducado frente a la tripulación y el piloto de los Hale.

-gracias- soltó en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance.

-no ha sido nada, Isabella- las palabras parcas, el sentimiento poco.

Ella se mordió el labio y afirmó un par de veces.

-no importa, gracias de cualquier forma… te debo una.

Fue cuando le dijeron que todo estaba listo y la obligaron a acomodarse dentro.

Vio como despegaban y se perdían camino al aeropuerto de Kingstown, pronto dejarían San Vicente y ella se uniría a su propia vida, otra vez.

-¿qué piensas ahora, Edward?- la voz de Esme, siempre sosegada y siempre trayéndole tranquilidad; en esa ocasión le puso de los nervios.

-nada.

-¿seguro?, parecía que estabas en algo importante.

La ignoró y caminó por la borda, pensando en el siguiente paso en su itinerario, ahora que Irina se había ido.

Probablemente lo mejor era encontrar una nueva compañera de cama, dado que Irina –al igual que Isabella- no era imprescindible; siempre habría alguien ansiosa por ocupar su sitio y él estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de ello.

* * *

><p>bn, aki dejo el primer capitulo... diganme ke tal les parece ^^<p>

iré un poco más lenta cn este fic (lo sé, no soy naaaaada veloz en lo de publikr), pero sólo un pokito, ya ke mi mini-fic "Mil vidas" está por terminar (visitenlo) y si, ese fue un pekeño anuncio jajaja

en fin, espero disfruten esta historia y como va empezando...

como siempre agradezco a las lectoras fantasma, los rws y las alertas... me hacen taaaan feliz *.*

besos y mordiscos:

clarisee


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

No. Puede. Ser.

Edward gruñó entre dientes cuando entró al salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la presentación de la nueva película que sería rodada en aquel pequeño reducto de Sudamérica y que tendría varias locaciones en su complejo hotelero.

El sitio estaba atiborrado de gente, decenas de periodistas, el puñado de actores titulares respondían preguntas y el personal del mismo hotel; había flashes de cámaras fotográficas resplandeciendo cada pocos segundos y las cámaras de video, así como los micrófonos parecían multiplicarse por cientos.

No le gustaba que sus pequeños –y muy costosos- paraísos estuvieran llenos de tanta gente de este tipo; pero era un empresario con visión y sabía lo que haría que esa película fuese rodada ahí, le daría publicidad gratuita y una buena ganancia por todos los permisos y reservas que tenían por los siguientes tres meses.

Así que eso –el pequeño pelotón de ruidosos en su resort exclusivo y privado-, no fue lo que lo puso a gruñir como un perro enfadado. No, lo que lo dejó prácticamente rabioso fue ver a ese hombre en aquel lugar.

¿Por qué, de entre todos los sitios para estar en el mundo, tenía que estar él ahí?

Con aquella postura dominante y un montón de cosas que dejaban claro que era rico y poderoso: traje Armani color negro, camisa de seda del mismo color, lentes de sol costosos, igual que unos zapatos que no podían ser menos que hechos a medida en Italia, el reloj que parecía brillar con reluciente oro de varios quilates y una mirada que lo englobaba todo.

Sintió una puñalada en el estomago y un montón de palabras subirle por la garganta, logrando sólo retenerlas por los pelos. Inhaló profundamente y salió de ahí tan rápido que pensó que nadie lo había visto…

Al menos hasta que se lo encontró cortándole el paso.

Resultó casi cómica aquella situación; podría haberse reído. Pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, tenía un puñado de cosas desagradables para decirle y tanto veneno retenido en la sangre que sabía podía ser mortífero. Suspiró, incluso había pensado que todo aquel sinsabor ya había pasado; obviamente no había tenido suficiente con dejar a Isabella llorando en la habitación de aquel hotel…

-Edward Cullen- la fuerte voz de Emmett le hizo fruncir el ceño, no tenía ni ganas ni el tiempo para sostener esa conversación.

-Emmett McCarty.

Él sonrió. Y a Edward le escocían las manos por borrársela de un puñetazo.

-parece que el destino te ha jugado una mala pasada hoy- comenzó él, pasando la mirada por la sala que habían dejado a sus espaldas -. No pensé verte aquí.

-esa era una idea que compartíamos. Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí- Edward se pasó un mano por el cabello, intentando contenerse para no hacer un espectáculo en medio de tal cantidad de prensa –, en realidad esperaba no volver a verte nunca.

Emmett volvió a sonreír y sus ojos azules brillaron con algo cercano a la malicia.

-escuché que te encontraste con Bella hace unas semanas- sonrió con más veneno que el que contenían sus palabras -¿no es el destino y el karma una _perra_?

Edward estrechó los ojos, pero no dio más señal de los remolinantes pensamientos que agitaban su mente. Iba desde cuestionarse cómo demonios lo había averiguado hasta maldecirse por creer que al haberse casado Isabella había dejado de ver al bastardo que tenía parado enfrente.

-no estoy seguro de entender tu punto- se contuvo de algo más y enarcó una ceja en dirección a la sala de prensa -. En cualquier caso, no creo que tengas tiempo para explicármelo, aún si lo quisiera, que no es el caso… así que, nos veremos.

-no…

La mano de Emmett lo detuvo cuando intento pasarlo de largo, apretando el agarre lo suficiente para no ser excesivamente doloroso, pero el necesario para dejarlo ahí parado.

-sólo quiero que me digas… ¿qué sentiste?- sonrió de nuevo, dejando ver sus dientes -¿qué sentiste cuando te diste cuenta que hizo su vida y te dejó al margen, que no le importaste lo suficiente para tenderse a llorar por siempre, que te _superó_… que te _olvidó_?

La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza, veía todo en tonos rojos y le nació un ansia desesperada por moler a Emmett a golpes. Honestamente, ya no podía recordar por qué no podía partirle la cara justo ahí.

-no lo sé- gruñó entre dientes, haciendo acopio de toda la sangre fría que poseía -¿qué sentiste tu?

Emmett rió. Fuertemente y de forma desenfadada. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-ah, hombre… hay tantas cosas que desconoces.

Y se alejó de él, con paso seguro y casi leonino. Como un depredador. Sin embargo, Edward era un cazador, la punta de la cadena alimenticia y no le tenía miedo, así como tampoco se tomaría la molestia de que lo que le había dicho le calara en algún sitio…

Pero lo hacía. Después de todo, no era el primero en decirle que había algo que no conocía. Suponían que le faltaba algún aspecto a la ecuación.

La parte mala del asunto, era que él la conocía. Había visto esa ecuación al derecho y al revés y siempre tenía los mismos resultados: Isabella traicionándolo.

Así que debía de dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y seguir adelante.

Pasó de largo la sala de prensa y le entraron ganas de encerrarse en su oficina el tiempo suficiente como para que todo aquel sinsabor terminara de una buena vez, que los actores se largaran, que se fueran los periodistas; pero sobre todo, que se largaran los representantes.

Su teléfono sonó, observó la pantalla y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le llamaba justo ahora?

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó, nada más descolgar.

-hola, bebé. Debes aprender a saludar apropiadamente- la voz femenina le hizo gruñir un poco, pero terminó por sonreír.

-hola, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre?

Escuchó la risa suave y contagiosa al otro lado de la línea y le entraron ganas de tomar su jet privado sólo para verla.

-oh, Edward, ¿estás regresando ya al mal camino del mujeriego?

-¿es que hay otro?

Volvió a escucharla reír y sintió la suave paz que siempre acompañaba a aquella maravillosa y perfecta mujer.

-ninguno, bebé. No hay otro camino para ti, lo sé- se quedó callada unos segundos y suspiró -. Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-perfectamente…

-mmm… no suena a que realmente estés bien, más bien parece que desearas arrancarle algunas extremidades a alguien, ¿con quién discutiste, bebé?

-¿cómo puedes saber eso?- Edward sonrió, siempre había podido leerlo así de sencillo –sí, Ángela… quiero desmembrar a alguien.

-¿a quién, bebé?, ¿qué ha hecho para desatar tu ira?

-era Emmett McCarty- suspiró y se metió por fin a su oficina, donde esperaba nadie lo interrumpiera con alguna estupidez -. Está con uno de sus actores aquí, en el resort de Sudamérica y… resulta ser más desagradable de lo que imaginé.

-¿McCarty, bebé?, ¿De verdad?

-sí, bueno… está aquí, se quedará aquí y yo quiero molerlo a golpes.

-oh, bebé- escuchó a Ángela hablar con alguien a través del móvil y se le ocurrió que debía estar trabajando justo en ese momento.

-¿estás en la oficina?- le preguntó, antes de que continuara con una conversación que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

-sí, bebé; sabes que los martes, miércoles y jueves estoy encerrada aquí hasta que mis muy útiles empleados saquen el trabajo que tenemos pendiente… ¡cielos!- Ángela gruñó y Edward pudo escuchar las teclas de algún computador –no puedo creer lo incompetente que puede ser mi proveedor a veces.

-¿proveedor?

-necesito una docena de lozas italianas para el estudio de la casa de Kattalakis, pero el muy idiota no cree que sea reamente importante traerlas en el color especifico en que se las pedí… voy a matar a alguien.

-vamos, Ángela… sabes que eres perfectamente incapaz de matar a nadie.

-lo sé…- refunfuñó un poco y casi se la podía imaginar haciendo pucheros con los labios –pero no me gusta cuando son tan inútiles –rezongó un poco en voz baja y luego bufó con fastidio- cómo sea, estás cambiando de tema.

-al menos hice el intento, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Ángela?

-quiero que me digas la verdad de una vez por todas- la escuchó caminar y la imaginó dar vueltas por aquella linda oficina suya en New York -, sé que te lo pedí cuando despachaste a Bella, pero no me hiciste caso…

-su nombre es Isabella- la interrumpió en un gruñido. Odiaba que todo el mundo la llamara Bella, ese había sido el sobrenombre que él le había puesto y detestaba escuchárselo a cualquiera llamarla así desde el rompimiento.

-¿Isabella?...- se rió, realmente se atrevió a reírse -¿hablas en serio, Edward?, ¿de verdad quieres llamarla ahora Isabella?

-es su nombre.

-sí, pero no ha sido Isabella para ti en años, Edward- suspiró y casi pudo verla contrayendo la frente en una mueca, los ojos cansados tras sus lentes -. Ni siquiera fue Isabella cuando la conociste. Y eso me regresa al punto: no me has dicho nada más que la viste con McCarty… jamás me has explicado qué ocurrió aquel día. Creo que ni siquiera se lo has comentado a Esme y a ella definitivamente se lo cuentas todo. Ha pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo? Debes hacer algo al respecto… o superarlo.

Habían pasado once meses, exactamente.

Ángela tenía razón. Era momento de avanzar y él creía que lo había estado haciendo, pensaba que eso era lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo; pero cada vez que pensaba en ella y McCarty juntos sentía la misma rabia helada que ese día. Esa era la prueba definitiva de que no había superado eso, no podía.

Que se jodiera. No tenía ganas de analizar eso.

-¿qué quieres que haga, Ángela?- se dejó caer contra la silla de su escritorio.

-¿de verdad me lo preguntas?

-eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío, tú, Carlisle y Esme son los únicos que siempre parecen pensar cosas que me son de ayuda… así que sí, te estoy preguntando qué hacer.

-pues entonces- la voz de Ángela se tornó seria, solemne –debes hablar, bebé; debes contarnos qué rayos fue lo que viste y por qué te dolió tanto que fuiste al hotel de Isabella días antes de la boda para romper un compromiso con el que te veías tan feliz. Eso, Edward, es lo que tienes que hacer.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y recargó ambos codos en el escritorio de fina caoba, observó un par de carpetas ahí, junto con las plumas de oro y plata que lucían como decoración demasiado cara. Antes, en la esquina superior derecha, había estado un marco de plata con decorados de zafiros falsos con su fotografía: Isabella el día después en prometieron, con un camisón de seda azul, recién despertada, el cabello algo revuelto y esos ojos chocolates somnolientos mirando fijamente la cámara, a él que fue quien la tomó, justo en su cama.

Ahora esa foto, reposaba en algún rincón oscuro de un cajón; no había tenido el coraje para tirarla. Creía que en ella podía ver el amor que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por él, sin embargo la conservó para probarse que la gente mentía y actuaba de forma fenomenal, incluso a las cámaras.

-ella me engañó… estaba con él y… - tomó aire profundamente, recordando lo ocurrido, con la furia bullendo bajo su piel -¿qué se supone que debía pensar? Primero encontré las llamadas, los mensajes y pensé que estaba siendo paranoico, me dije que ella no podía hacer eso, que nos importábamos lo suficiente como para no caer en eso…

"Luego, vinieron las desapariciones sin motivos claros, los _¿dónde estuviste?, ¿por qué no respondiste el teléfono? _Sin respuesta… todos se revolvió, nada tenía sentido creer que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Le di mi confianza, le di… _todo_, no quería pensar que a Isabella no le importaba… pero no le importó. Ese día la encontré con McCarty en un restaurant, los vi besarse. Fue suficiente para mí, nadie me miente, nadie me traiciona. Se lo dije, pero no creyó mis palabras.

-así que la botaste y te alejaste- Ángela suspiró -. Debiste haber hablado con alguien al respecto, no sólo ir a por ella. ¿Le contaste alguna vez por ello?

-¿para qué?, ¿qué sentido tendría?

-no lo sé- casi la vio encogerse de hombros -, siempre es bueno cerrar cada capítulo en nuestras vidas, en especial uno así de importante. En cualquier caso, ¿ni siquiera tienes dudas al respecto?

-no. Yo lo vi. ¿Qué otra prueba necesito?

-supongo que ninguno y, sin embargo, la ayudaste hace poco.

-estaba embarazada, se desmayó, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?- esto estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

-pudiste dejar que cualquier otro hiciera algo, pero decidiste hacerlo tú.

-estaba en mi jodido hotel, ¿estás insinuando que hice lo que hice sólo porque era _ella_?

-no estoy insinuando nada- su voz se tornó más seria de nuevo -. Te lo estoy diciendo muy claro, Edward: podrás engañar a todos, incluso a ti mismo; pero yo sé que si no te importara lo suficiente, la habrías dejado al cuidado de sus amigos y tu personal. Es así de simple.

-nada es así de simple.

Ángela suspiró exasperada y Edward simplemente cerró los ojos con el cerebro tan cansado que pagaría por adormecerlo unos segundos. Dejar de pensar.

-mira, Edward… eres uno de los pocos y buenos amigos que tengo, te quiero, ¿sí? Pero eso no significa que no pueda decirte lo que pienso y lo que pienso es que, realmente, es decir: realmente, necesitas hablar con ella. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con Isabella, ya sé que nadie tiene dos oportunidades contigo, pero debes hablar con ella y aclarar todo, decirle todo lo que tienes guardado y pasar a lo siguiente…

"Y no me refiero a tirarle todo el veneno del mundo, porque me imagino que eso fue lo que hiciste la última vez y a como están las cosas, esa no es la solución. Sólo necesitan sentarse uno frente al otro y hablar con sinceridad, sanear las cosas y superarlo. Supéralo, Edward, y deja de cargar con todo ese odio de una buena vez.

-no sé si pueda- murmuró, frotándose los ojos con la mano libre.

-pues entonces deberás aprender a controlarte de moler a golpes a McCarty cada vez que lo veas y de herir a Isabella en cada reunión que coincidan. En nuestro mundo, bebé, eso será demasiado recurrente. Piénsatelo. Ahora… me tengo que ir. No mates a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós, bebé.

-adiós, preciosa- y colgó.

Decirlo era fácil: hablar con ella, superarlo. Sencillo, práctico… hacerlo era la parte dura, verla de nuevo, ver su vientre redondeado por el hijo de otro. Duro, difícil, una tortura.

Observó el móvil en sus manos y marcó otro número, sonó al tercer timbre.

-¿hola?- la voz grave y ronca, femenina y malditamente sexy que respondió le hizo sonreír.

-hola, Victoria… ¿estás libre esta noche?

Escuchó su risa rica y sensual. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba justo ahora, anestesiarse un poco con el cuerpo de una mujer deliciosa.

-para ti, siempre.

-perfecto.

Edward se observó por última vez en el reflejo del ascensor. Era una buena cosa esa de que sus elevadores tuviesen revestimientos de cromados y pudiera verse perfectamente en aquella superficie plateada sin ninguna dificultad. Podía ver la forma en que el elegante traje se asentaba a su cuerpo y como el cabello había sido acomodado con gracia para dar un look desgarbado, pero elegante.

Sonrió, sip, esa sería una buena noche. Tendría a una mujer dispuesta e imaginativa en su cama en menos de dos horas y podría saciarse lo suficiente como para adormecerse y dejar de pensar.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y los jardines para llegar hasta la zona donde guardaba su precioso jet. Se sentía mejor que lo que había estado por la mañana y tenía tan buena pinta que el guardia que estaba en la puerta enarcó una ceja al verlo así.

-señor- lo saludó, ladeando la cabeza –tenemos un problema.

Eso lo frenó. Arrugó la frente y rogó por paciencia.

-¿qué tipo de problema?

-es uno de los huéspedes, señor- empezó el hombre, caminando hacia dentro de la bodega y en dirección al helipuerto.

-¿qué pasa con él, que no pueden arreglarlo ustedes solos?

No hizo falta que el guardia le respondiera, los gritos del _huésped_ fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para darle un leve vistazo de la situación.

-… necesito salir de aquí, ¡ahora!

Edward contó hasta diez y creyó que aquello era un castigo divino. No podía ser posible que todo su día lo arruinara una sola persona. De verdad, no podía ser posible…

-señor McCarty, le he dicho que el jet está reservado por esta noche y el helicóptero está en reparaciones…- exponía con voz suave y conciliadora el piloto de la nave –no podrá salir de aquí hasta mañana.

-y yo le he dicho que usted no entiende: necesito salir de aquí, ¡ya!

Sin embargo, era posible, se dijo Edward al ver a Emmett McCarty pasarse una mano por los rizos negros y resoplar audiblemente.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó al llegar a la plataforma de despegue.

-señor Cullen, -el piloto suspiró aliviado –estoy intentando explicarle al señor McCarty que el avión lo ha reservado usted y no habría vuelos hasta mañana por la mañana…

-y yo he intentado hacerle comprender a tu incompetente piloto que me importa una mierda que seas tú mismo quien necesita el vuelo para…- arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca de desprecio tan grande que Edward se preguntó si no debía ser él quien la hubiera hecho al verlo –imagino que por tu linda ropa tienes un evento o una cita importante…- se rió de forma seca y bufó –pero yo, realmente, necesito salir de este sitio en medio de la nada, ¿sí?

Edward estrechó los ojos cuando identificó una leve nota de desesperación al final de toda aquella diatriba.

-¿por qué la urgente necesidad, McCarty?

Emmett se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos con fría cautela.

-no creo que sea algo que te importe.

-y yo no creo que sea tan importante como para dejarte mi transporte… como has dicho: tengo una cita importante.

Emmett tomó una respiración profunda, ofendida y llena de ira.

-hace veinte minutos me han avisado que Bella fue llevada a urgencias en estos momentos- tragó saliva y el color se fue desvaneciendo del rostro –tiene una amenaza de aborto, ¿de acuerdo, Cullen? Esa mujer es lo único que me queda y ese niño es lo único que le queda a ella de Jacob; así que si la pierdo a ella me muero y si ella pierde a ese bebé ella muere. Tengo que estar ahí. _Ahora_.

El corazón se le paró de pronto y luego volvió a una marcha frenética en su pecho…

-¿qué dijiste?

Emmett se restregó la cara con las manos y expulsó el aire en un suspiro frustrado.

-¡Cristo!, te estoy diciendo que ella llegó con hemorragia al hospital hace veinte minutos, que pueden morir ambos y… ¡¿tienes que pedirme que te lo repita?- casi gritó, un sonido desesperado, ansioso.

La sangre se le heló de forma extraña en el cuerpo. Bien, lo había engañado y era traicionera; pero la quiso en algún momento, la muerte no era algo que le deseara de algún modo, o la de aquel bebé. Tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y dio las instrucciones al piloto para que el vuelo fuera modificado para llevarlos a…

-¿dónde está ahora?- se dirigió a Emmett, mientras el piloto se preparaba para el despegue.

-en Londres… vive ahí desde que se casó con Jacob- contestó y él le dio la información al piloto y al copiloto.

La razón por la que él también se había montado en el jet en un vuelo de 16 horas, era un misterio; pero sólo se lo preguntó cuando ya llevaba la mitad hecho, cuando los ojos le pesaron de cansancio y cuando la única azafata del jet le entregó a su acompañante una almohada y una frazada.

Edward se encaminó a la pequeña pieza con la que contaba el avión y se sentó en la cama, suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Últimamente no estaba pensando las cosas antes de lanzarse a ellas. No. Eso no era cierto, no estaba pensando las cosas relacionadas con Isabella. Ella aparecía en la maldita ecuación e invariablemente él terminaba haciendo algo totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza y se lanzaba tras ella.

_Dios_… ¿cuán tonto podía ser un hombre?

-no la amo…- murmuró, intentando recordar sus sentimientos y acomodar sus ideas –no la amaba cuando nos comprometimos, no la amo ahora, no la amo… -y dicho sea de paso, esa era la verdad. Se comprometió con ella, porque era fácil estar a su lado. Lo suyo no fue amor.

Él no amaba. Jamás.

-no la amo… no la amo, _no la amo_…

La traición fue un golpe a su ego, a su confianza. Nada más.

-no la amo. _No la amo_…

El querer verla ahora era… solamente la respuesta a toda aquella palabrería de Ángela. Sólo quería cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y avanzar, solamente necesitaba verla para terminar de poner punto final. Sólo eso.

-no la amo, ni lo hice y esto no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

><p>bn, mencioné ke tardo en publikr más ke una tortuga en muletas? no? pues lo hago :P<p>

espero perdonen mi horrorosa demora, pero tengo un mar de cosas ke hacer y la vdd, es ke odio ODIO publikr capitulos mal hechos y mal cuidados... prefiero demorar un poco y entregar algo ke me guste antes ke subir un capi todo descuidado :S

así ke x eso vengo hasta ahora... en días pasados publiké el penultimo capi de mi mini-fic "Mil Vidas", espero ke se hayan pasado x allá y sino, se los recomiendo jajajaja (pekeño comercial del día) :D

x otro lado, espero ke les guste el capi... una chik me dijo en un rw ke le enkntaría ke el bebé fuese de Edward... jeje ^^' a mi tmb, pero las cuentas definitivamente no chekan C: así ke no, no es de Edward...

ya saben ke leo cada rw, pero la vdd es ke no tengo nada de tiempo para contestarlos :S... aunke eso no signifik ke me tome el tiempo para leerlos, me enkntan, lo saben... de eso vive cualkier escritor ^^

así ke gracias x sus rws, alertas y favs... son de lo mejor *_*

besos y mordidas:

clarisee.


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Disclamer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

El avión aterrizó con el sol de medio día que repuntaba en el cielo de Londres, entre un montón de nubarrones grises que amenazaban con unirse y formar una tormenta demencial.

Edward arrugó la frente y observó al chofer del auto que había mandado pedir al hotel, era anciano y parecía manejar con toda la precaución del universo; suspiró y observó la manera en que Emmett tamborileaba los dedos en sus rodillas y apretaba su mandíbula, mientras parecía tragar con dificultad.

Era demasiado obvio que el hombre estaba más allá de los nervios, estaba tan pálido que parecía estar al punto de un colapso. Y esa era una verdad demasiado cruda como para que pudiera ignorarla. Él quería a Isabella de un modo que no había comprendido, su amor parecía ser demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso.

-quieres mucho a Isabella, ¿no?- se encontró preguntándole, antes siquiera de pensarlo; se mordió la lengua y negó, él no deseaba saber cuánto la quería.

Emmett permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para creer que no le contestaría, mirando la ciudad pasar a través del cristal. Al final, suspiró y afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

-es la única mujer por la que cruzaría el mundo en tu compañía, sólo por una llamada- entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa cansada -; aunque ella…

Se interrumpió de pronto y frunció el ceño, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco y, reteniendo el aliento, contestó.

-¿qué ha pasado?

Edward deseaba escuchar lo que él oía. Tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de Isabella y, por algún extraño y masoquista motivo, deseaba saber cómo era que se encontraba. Habían viajado demasiado tiempo y su condición podría haber empeorado gravemente.

-está bien, Rosalie… estaré ahí en poco tiempo- Emmett suspiró con cansancio y colgó.

-¿malas noticias?- Edward no podía creer el temor que le causó la propia pregunta, aunque no se sorprendía tanto de la causa. Jamás había querido que Isabella sufriera algo así, la había odiado, pero eso era demasiado.

-no…- Emmett se pasó una mano por la frente y negó un par de veces –la acaban de llevar a piso, estará en observación por algunos días. –gruñó con frustración y observó el reloj –Sólo que Rosalie tiene que irse dentro de una hora a Praga a una exposición y yo no podré estar aquí por más de dos días.

Edward afirmó. Esas eran complicaciones.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, no sólo estaba ahí Rosalie, sino también Jasper y dos personas que él no conocía. Pero la única que pareció realmente ofendida con su presencia fue la rubia artista, puesto que en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la sala de espera mantuvo una expresión tan estoica que, incluso el frío Edward se sintió verdaderamente mal.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- le cuestionó Emmett a Rosalie, en cuanto llegaron con ellos.

Rosalie recorrió con una gélida mirada a Edward y murmuró:

-llegó aquí con hemorragia abundante y dolor abdominal- sus fríos ojos azules perforaban a Edward, como si aquello de alguna extraña manera fuese culpa suya -; sabíamos que no podía ser la hora del parto, le faltan mucho más de un mes y, además, la presencia de la sangre fue…- Rosalie se estremeció y clavó sus ojos en Emmett, parecía tan cansada –ahora está bien.

-pero, ¿cómo pasó eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros de forma impotente.

-no lo sé, un momento estaba bien y…- exhaló un suspiro tan largo que parecía como si apenas en ese momento soltara todo aquello –Dentro de poco se supone que nos dejaran pasar a verla –luego deslizó sus ojos de nuevo a él, perforándolo de forma intensa -, sólo amigos y familiares.

Emmett enarcó una ceja y también lo observó, parecía como si acabara de recordar que él también estaba ahí.

-Edward me trajo aquí, me prestó su jet…- y pareció que él tampoco entendía muy bien su presencia ahí, después de todo; pero no dijo nada, se giró hacia Rosalie y continuó con su interrogatorio.

Edward tuvo tiempo de ver ir y venir a una infinidad de doctores y enfermeras que parecían no tener ganas de contestar a las dudas de ninguno de ellos; así que se encontró analizando a las otras cuatro personas que estaban ahí por Isabella.

Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se habían sumergido en una serie de conversaciones en voz baja que dejaba claro que los tres se conocían lo suficiente como para interesarse en la vida personal de los otros, lo suficiente para intentar hacer bromas en la sala de espera de un hospital. En cambio los otros dos, se mantenían apartados y sólo hablaban entre ellos –eran una mujer que parecía cercana a su edad y un hombre que parecía apenas rebasar la veintena-.

Cuando Edward estuvo a punto de satisfacer su curiosidad –y por la necesidad de hacer algo-, una enfermera se detuvo para hablar con Rosalie.

-ya podemos pasar- les avisó a todos, aunque dirigió una sola mirada a Edward que podía traducir en una rotunda negativa –pasemos de uno por uno, la enfermera pidió que no la estresemos con la presencia de varias personas a la vez.

Todos afirmaron, mientras Rosalie desaparecía tras la enfermera.

Después de que pasaran tanto Rosalie como Emmett, Edward comenzó a pensar que el cerrar capítulos y demás cosas podía esperar. Sabía que no era el momento y, probablemente, ya no podría serlo jamás, con el asunto del embarazo y su bebé. Lo más seguro es que no valiera mucho la pena si ella parecía tan feliz como estaba –fuera del hospital-.

Así que estaba considerando seriamente irse de ahí, tomar el jet y dirigirse de regreso a su complejo hotelero plagado de prensa, cuando Jasper regresó y se dirigió directamente a él.

-ella quiere verte- le soltó, con una mirada curiosa, más que enojada; aunque en el fondo podía ver un brillo de resentimiento.

-¿a mí?- reiteró incrédulo.

-a ti, no estoy seguro de quién le dijo que estabas aquí y ella desea hablar contigo- explicó con mesura, evitando la mirada matadora de su hermana.

-no tengo nada que hablar con ella, yo sólo…

Jasper sonrió y evitó que Edward siguiera tratando de defender una postura que, a todas luces, era indefendible; en especial desde que había cruzado un océano para ir a verla en cuanto se había enterado que estaba en problemas.

-es el cuarto 112- terminó y se alejó para intentar frenar a la rubia de impedirle el paso.

Edward suspiró y caminó por los pasillos blancos del hospital, viendo a la gente ir y venir, con el leve cuchicheo de los pacientes y doctores tras las paredes; antes de encontrarse frente a la puerta donde estaba ella.

Estaba abierta, así que pudo verla antes siquiera de poner un pie dentro.

Tenía la piel pálida y ceniza, sus labios parecían demasiado blancos y sus ojos mostraban la sombra del cansancio; su cabello siempre en perfectas ondas, ahora parecía sin brillo y caía sin ningún cuidado por la extensión de la almohada. Parecía más delgada, más frágil.

-hola- la saludó desde el umbral, no sabiendo exactamente cómo actuar; porque… en todo caso, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Ella levantó su rostro y lo clavó en él. Sonrió.

-hola, Edward.

Su voz sonaba tan frágil como ella, como cristal a punto de romperse. Y algo dentro suyo también estaba a punto de desbordarse, la visión de Isabella de ese modo no era algo fácil de soportar.

-me dijeron que querías verme, así que…- se encogió de hombros y se obligó a introducirse en la habitación.

-sí, quería…- observó sus dedos, delgados y en ese momento más fríos de lo normal; pero terminó por esbozar un intento de sonrisa, aunque se sentía _tan_ cansada –Edward, gracias por prestar a Emmett tu jet y permitirle que llegara aquí, yo… - su voz se rompió, pero no dejó caer ni una sola lágrima, de las muchas que se agolparon en sus ojos –yo no podría…

-¿lo quieres?

La pregunta hecha con un tono más rudo de lo necesario alcanzó a sobresaltarla, frunció la frente y también los labios, fijó sus orbes en él y pareció que las palabras se le habían escapado.

-sí, le quiero…- dijo al fin.

Edward afirmó, como si con eso él fuera capaz de entender algo de lo que estaba pasando.

-tendrás el hijo de otro hombre…

Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida y Edward no pudo perderse la súbita manera en que sus ojos recorrieron su vientre, como si recordara ese hecho, o como si estuviese tratando de hilar las ideas que estaba teniendo él.

-Emmett…- se mordió los labios de forma nerviosa –él sabe que yo… -suspiró frustrada y negó con la cabeza –Edward, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Sí, Edward suponía que nada tenía que ver el hecho de que ahora estaba tendida en una cama de hospital con riesgo de dar a luz de forma prematura–o algo así- al bebé de otro hombre, cuando hacía casi un año había estado comprometida con él y lo había engañado con Emmett. Nada tenía que ver con nada, si se lo preguntaban a él.

-no importa, ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

Ella afirmó, luego negó.

-no- sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación, como si la estuviese reconociendo por primera vez -, yo quería darte las gracias por eso y, por quedarte. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y que te quedaras hasta que Jasper fue a buscarte… -suspiró y miró por la cristalera que daba al pasillo donde seguía pululando gente –gracias, Edward. Siempre has sido un gran hombre.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Cerró los ojos y prefirió pensar que ella no había dicho eso, no le importaba ser un gran hombre, no le importaba haber sido bueno y no le importaba viajar por largas horas para verla. Lo había hecho por ella, punto. Quizá no lo hizo conscientemente, pero decir lo contrario era engañarse por completo.

Así que no, no podía soportar verla ahí, tan mal y solamente escuchar que era un gran hombre. ¡Había sido el hombre que ella decía amar! ¿No podía decirle otra cosa?

-lástima que un _gran hombre_ no fue suficiente para ti- soltó con ácido en cada palabra y luego se reprendió mentalmente, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

-Edward, yo…

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar, con un "_disculpa"_ susurrado, salió de la habitación y se perdió entre las personas que transitaban el pasillo.

Cuando creyó estar lejos de su mirada y la de otros, se recargó contra una pared y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, respiró hondo y pensó que nada podía prepararlo para verla a la cara y que le dijera que era un _buen_ hombre.

Siempre pensó que, cuando hablara con ella le diría que lo había amado –o, preferentemente, que aún lo hacía-, no que con sus palabras diera a entender que lo había olvidado. Pero se había equivocado garrafalmente, no sólo lo había olvidado pronto, sino que había hecho una vida completa en el tiempo que él…

_¿Qué había hecho él en ese tiempo?_ Había contado los días… eso era lo que había hecho, había ahogado su perdida entre las piernas de cuanta chica lo permitiera, siempre como un efecto a su recuerdo, jamás por un gusto propio; había llenado su ser de veneno, repitiendo en su mente el momento en que la vio besar a Emmett y borrando todo lo demás.

Su vida había estado consagrada a olvidarla… a _intentar_ olvidarla.

Que ridículo resultaba todo ahora, mientras la veía luchar por una vida, un pequeño bebé, que no era el suyo, por aferrarse a una vida que no estaba con él, cuando la había querido ver llorando por regresar a su lado.

Era como si recibiera una patada en el trasero y le dijeran que él tenía razón –**toda** la razón-, nadie en esta vida era imprescindible. Mucho menos él.

Suspiró y soltó una risa baja, llena de toda la contradicción de sus propios pensamientos. Quería superarla, quería dejarla ahí y sobre todo, quería alejarse para siempre de todo lo que representaba en su vida –había sido la única mujer a la que había creído querer-; pero también sabía que no podría dejarla sola.

Después de todo, su madre se avergonzaría si no actuara como un _buen_ hombre…

Caminó por los pasillos hasta regresar a la sala de espera, en cuanto llegó, los otros dos se levantaron y se perdieron en el camino hasta la habitación de Isabella.

Rosalie se limitó a gruñir entre dientes y fulminarlo con la mirada cuando se acercó a Emmett.

-yo me quedaré.

¿De dónde había venido esa resolución? No tenía la idea muy clara, pero estaba seguro de que no podría actuar de otra forma.

-¿cómo dices?

-tú puedes regresar a tu trabajo mañana, Rosalie puede irse a Praga… o como sea, yo me quedaré en Londres hasta que le den el alta- explicó, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y comenzaba a pensar a quiénes tenía que hablar para dejar todo arreglado. Primeramente, tendría que llamar a su casa ahí, en Londres, para que arreglaran todo para que pudiera ir a dormir en cuanto pudiese.

-¡¿estás loco?- Rosalie prácticamente saltó desde su asiento hasta ponerse frente a él, chilló de tal manera que la mitad de las personas en la sala de espera la observaron; pero poco pareció importarle –de ninguna manera voy a dejar a Bella cerca de él.

Emmett suspiró y observó a uno y a otro mientras Jasper se acercaba para intentar apaciguar a su hermana.

-aunque yo también preferiría revolcarme en los fuegos del infierno antes que dejar a Bella cerca de Edward- frunció la frente y estrechó los ojos al mirarlo -, no tenemos una mejor opción, no podemos dejar a Bella sola y él está diciendo que estará pendiente.

-¡no me importa! Si por mi fuera, él ni siquiera respiraría el mismo aire que ella- Rosalie respiraba de forma ruidosa y tenía las manos vueltas puños.

-¿entonces cancelarás la exposición?- le preguntó Jasper, tras ella y colocando una mano sobre su hombro –sé que la estuviste planeando por meses y que será el lanzamiento de la obra de uno de tus mejores estudiantes…

Ella hizo tal gesto de desprecio e impotencia que, por un momento, Edward realmente se sintió la peor escoria sobre la tierra; aunque no entendiera muy bien el motivo. Se quitó la mano de su hombro con un encogimiento y dio varios pasos alejándose de los tres.

-sólo te advierto, Cullen- dijo con voz lenta y pausada, cada palabra medida con la justa amenaza que entrañaba –que si algo le ocurre a Bella, de cualquier tipo, esta vez no saldrás indemne- tomó su chaqueta de donde la había dejado tirada en su arranque y salió de ahí.

Jasper afirmó y la siguió, tomando también su propia chamarra.

-yo no creo en tus buenas intenciones- la voz calmada de Emmett fue un contrapunto con lo ruidosa que había sido Rosalie -, tampoco creo que debas quedarte a cuidarla; pero no tengo otra opción. Por algún motivo, espero que la trates bien y seas lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerlo todo de forma correcta.

"No me importa lo que pienses de ella ahora o lo que pensaste antes pero, como te dije antes, esa mujer es lo único que me queda y si tratas de lastimarla de alguna forma, mientras ninguno de nosotros está… te juro que te haré ver tu suerte.

En ese momento los otros dos visitantes de Bella regresaron y Emmett volvió con ella.

Edward cerró los ojos con cansancio. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

_¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?_

Se preguntó por enésima vez, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la enfermera revisara los sueros y signos en las máquinas a las que Isabella estaba conectada; la mujer anotó todo en su registro y salió, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Isabella la observó marchar y luego se volteó para verlo mejor.

La verdad era que no habían hablado mucho y no era precisamente porque ella no hiciera intentos, era sólo el hecho de que a Edward le resultaba bastante difícil y extraño entablar una conversación con una persona que había sido parte importante en su vida y, obviamente, ese pensamiento no era, ni de cerca, mutuo.

-mi bebé…- empezó de nuevo Isabella, en voz baja, mordiéndose los labios –todavía no tiene nombre, ¿sabes? He intentado pensar en algo… -bajó el rostro y desvió la mirada cuando notó que él parecía prestar atención sólo al televisor del cuarto –pero no me ha convencido ninguno… y me gustaría pensarlo ahora, porque como están las cosas, bien podría nacer mañana…- intentó sonreír, pero fue un esfuerzo pobre.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a Londres y en todo ese tiempo, la recuperación de Isabella le había parecido bastante lenta, por no decir que no alcanzaba a observarla de nada. A veces, como en ese momento, le parecía que estaba luchando contra algo demasiado fuerte como para que su organismo lo soportara pero, ¿sólo era un embarazo no?

Edward suspiró cuando ella volvió a rendirse y acurrucándose mejor en la cama, también se puso a ver la televisión.

-¿qué nombres te han gustado más?- soltó al final, rindiéndose al hecho de que no podría estar ahí por más tiempo sin hablarse de nada.

Isabella le miró sorprendida por un par de segundos.

-eh… quisiera que se llamara como su padre, quizá, si fuese niño…

-¿cuál era su nombre?- preguntó en voz baja, intentando recordar las ocasiones en que los amigos de ella lo habían mencionado.

-Jacob…- una sonrisa triste se instaló en el rostro de Isabella, acompañada de una mirada cargada de significado y sentimientos.

Edward se estremeció, preguntándose si alguna vez en el tiempo en el que ellos habían estado juntos ella le habría mirado de ese modo.

-¿Jacob?

Ella afirmó: -Jacob Black… - fijó su intensa mirada en él –mi mejor amigo.

-¿lo amaste?- por enésima vez, Edward se encontró preguntándole algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber; pero incapaz de detenerse de escuchar la respuesta.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y miró más allá de él, enfocándose en el recuerdo de su difunto esposo.

-creo que… amé a Jacob de una forma en que sólo le podía amar a él.

Edward afirmó, intentando entender el extraño código en el que parecía estar hablando. Pero también sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Lo había amado, había unido su vida a él y habían iniciado una familia; aunque él no estuviese ahora, siempre estaría presente para ella.

-así que… Jacob, ¿eh?- volvió Edward al tema, intentando que su cerebro no fuese por caminos que no eran buenos para su salud mental -¿cuál más?

Isabella clavó sus ojos en él por un segundo y bajó la mirada a su regazo.

-bueno, pensé… siempre me gustó el nombre de Edward…- murmuró en voz tan baja que pareció, por un segundo, que se lo había imaginado. Edward la observó con la mirada llena de interrogantes, peor ella se limitó a continuar hablando –pero si es niña me gustaría Reneé o quizá otro, como Sophie. Creo que no estaría tan complicada si hubiese dejado a los doctores decirme el sexo del bebé, pero Jacob y yo habíamos decidido dejarlo hasta el final. Ninguno de nosotros imaginó que le quedaría tan poco tiempo…- la voz de Isabella se desvaneció con la última frase y se frenó de pronto, como si hubiese dicho algo que estaba de más.

-¿a qué te refieres con que no podían imaginar que le quedaba tan poco?

Los ojos de Isabella se ampliaron alarmados.

-no, a… nada… - sonrió un poco, de forma bastante nerviosa –nadie espera morir pronto, ¿no?-balbuceó y tomó el control del televisor –bueno, ¿quieres seguir viendo esta película? Creo que ya la había visto y el final no es tan bueno…

Edward entrecerró los ojos y removió esas palabras en su cabeza toda la hora que tenía de visita. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese _ninguno de nosotros imaginó que le quedaría tan poco tiempo_?

Cuando fue hora de irse, le mandó un mensaje de texto explicándole a Emmett que Bella permanecería hasta el día siguiente en el hospital y esperó su respuesta.

El teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante pocos minutos después.

-¿estás seguro que mañana le dan el alta?- ese fue el cordial saludo cuando respondió.

-sí, eso es lo que acaba de decirme el médico…

-no puedo viajar mañana, tengo que ir esta noche al concierto de Jennette y estar en la after-party, tengo que ver a algunos productores para hacer un trato con ellos y no hay modo de que consiga un vuelo para mañana.

Edward suspiró y se restregó el rostro con las manos mientras alcanzaba el automóvil y su chofer le abría la puerta.

-¿Rosalie?

-no…- escuchó un suspiró irritado –mañana abre una muestra en un museo y tiene que estar presente en la subasta de beneficencia, es de una de las organizaciones a las que apoya.

-¿Jasper?- _quien sea_, agregó para sus adentros, al ver que la suerte no estaba en la labor de liberarle.

-no, pasarela…

-bien…- su voz sonó apagada. No porque resultara una idea terrible lo que tenía en mente, es decir, era una buena idea… y tampoco era como si fuese a morir por proponerla, pero no creía posible estar de nuevo así con ella. Había sido agotador intentar ser indiferente a su presencia y todo lo que había significado en su vida –entonces la llevaré a mi piso, aquí en Londres.

-¡¿qué?- Emmett prácticamente chilló y Edward tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído para no quedar sordo.

-si ninguno de ustedes puede venir a recogerla, no creo que sea prudente que, en su estado, deba quedarse sola en su casa…- Edward cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo perfecto que era su argumento –así que se quedará conmigo, mientras ustedes pueden venir a por ella.

-¿estás hablando en serio, Cullen?- la duda quedaba más que palpable en cada una de las palabras de Emmett, eso y algo más: una enorme cantidad de recelo.

-no pretendo hacerle daño, McCarty, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-honestamente, Cullen, no creo que ella sea capaz de dejarte acercártele tanto como para que hagas eso de nuevo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿acaso ya olvidaste que la dejaste días antes de su boda?- Emmett soltó una carcajada carente de alegría –ella no.

Edward suspiró y arrugó la frente. Obviamente él no había olvidado ese hecho, había cambiado todos los planes que había hecho para el futuro gracias a ese pequeño acontecimiento. Y si, su intención principal había sido lastimarla, pero…

-las cosas no son iguales a cómo eran hace un año- explicó.

-¿en qué son diferentes, Cullen?- preguntó Emmett, lleno de escepticismo.

-Isabella decía amarme, para empezar, yo creía quererla en aquel entonces y… creo que lo más importante era que ninguno de nosotros nos conocíamos lo suficiente. Ahora ambos sabemos quiénes somos y, por eso, no queremos tener nada entre nosotros.

Emmett rió de nuevo, esta vez sí pareció imprimirle algo de humor.

-oh, Cullen, en ese tienes razón… ella no te conocía, ahora lo hace y no te dejará alcanzarla.

-entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, porque yo no deseo alcanzarla a ella.

-bien. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

-perfecto.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Edward negó con la cabeza. No había mentido, no quería nada con Isabella… _creía_. Volvió a marcar otro número de teléfono, uno que ya sabía de memoria.

-¿hola?

-hola, Esme- saludó Edward, con una sonrisa instalándose en su boca.

-¿cómo está todo en Londres?

-pues… por eso llamo, no volveré hasta dentro de algunos días más.

-¿por qué?- la voz tiñéndose de curiosidad.

-Isabella será dada de alta mañana y ninguno de sus amigos pueden recogerla. El doctor dijo que no puede permanecer sola, por seguridad suya y del bebé.

-_y tú, siendo tan amable y buen samaritano, la vas a ayudar, ¿no?_- Esme soltó una risita -¿de verdad, Edward?

-¿por qué lo haces parecer algo turbio cuando tu lo dices?

-porque no estás haciéndolo por ser una buena persona solamente…- Esme suspiró –cómo sea, no seré yo quien te diga lo mismo, de nuevo. ¿Sólo llamaste para avisarme eso? Estoy segura de que hay algo más.

-lo hay. Necesito pedirles un favor a Carlisle y a ti.

-¿qué pasa?- Esme pareció centrarse de nuevo en el hecho de que Edward casi nunca pedía ayuda.

-¿podrían investigar a un tal Jacob Black?

Esme calló algunos segundos y terminó por escucharla suspirar.

-¿quién es este Jacob?- como Edward no le respondió, Esme bufó y lo intentó de nuevo: -¿quién es ese Jacob, Edward? ¿Y por qué es tan importante?

-era el esposo de Isabella…- soltó al final, medio esperando que ella no le hubiese escuchado.

_-¿el esposo muerto de Isabella? _Entendí mal, o realmente, ¿realmente quieres que investiguemos sobre el esposo _muerto_ de Isabella?

-otra vez, ¿por qué cuando tú lo dices suena tan malditamente turbio?- Edward refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras el automóvil entraba en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

-porque es turbio, por Dios, Edward, ¿para qué quieres hacerlo?

-no lo sé- dijo, ignorando la extraña urgencia que notaba en la voz de su amiga -, hoy Isabella dijo algo y… tengo el presentimiento de que es importante.

-¿por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? Sea lo que sea que quieras saber, es obvio que ella tiene la respuesta.

-Esme, honestamente, ¿crees que ella tiene muchas ganas de hablar conmigo?- Edward negaba con la cabeza, al atravesar el living hacia el ascensor y recibía algunos saludos por parte de algunos de sus vecinos y empleados –Seamos completamente honestos en ese punto, Esme, jamás volverá a existir la confianza que teníamos, yo no puedo confiar más en ella y desde que rompí nuestro compromiso como lo hice, supongo que ella tampoco tiene confianza en mí.

"Así que, aclarado el punto, queda suponer que cualquier cosa que yo desee saber sobre el hombre que fue su esposo, tendré que investigarla por mi propia cuenta.

-eso no me dice por qué motivo quieres hacerlo- Esme sonó más cansada que curiosa ahora, pero Edward no entendió el motivo.

-no lo sé… quizá tenga ganas de descubrir qué demonios tenía que fue capaz de lanzarse en sus brazos en cuanto la dejé.

-¡ah!- escuchó una pequeña risa entre dientes –eso es, eres masoquista. Acabas de descubrir una vena masoquista de la que carecías, bien.

-¿sabes? Estoy, realmente, cansado. Te llamó luego.

-está bien, Edward… te ayudaré.

-gracias.

-adiós.

Cuando Edward colgó ya estaba en mitad de su sala de estar, observó la vista de la ciudad desde el ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared frente a él y suspiró.

Tal vez Esme tenía razón y eso daba explicación a todo su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, los por qué la cuidaba y estaba cerca de ella cuando sabía que no podría quererla de nuevo ni confiar; quizá era, simplemente, masoquista.

* * *

><p>bn, regresé con nuevo capi, espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten así como yo disfruto traerles capis ^^<p>

tmb espero ke vayan notando (kienes ya han leído mis fics saben mas o menos esto) ke no me gusta hacer personajes ke sean bueno o malos y ya, me gusta ke sean humanos y tengan matices, dudas, ke hagan cosas buenas y cosas malas, ke se confundan y... además, me gusta dejar con la duda a las personas, hasta el final, ke no sepan como va a terminar la historia hasta el último capitulo... espero poder lograrlo con esta historia y ke ustedes disfruten el trayecto...

agradezco ENORMEMENTE todos y cada uno de sus rws, alertas y favoritos... no tienen una idea de lo genial ke es llegar y verlos... me complementan el día y me hacen feliz *-* saben ke nos los contesto, xke no tengo casi nada de tiempo, pero los leo, lo juro cada uno de ellos :D

pronto subiré el epilogo de mi shor-fic "Mil vidas" para ke se pasen y lean (el comercial del capi :P )

las kiero horrores:

clarisee


	5. Chapter 5

**_**Disclamer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Edward suspiró cuando vio las cosas de Isabella metidas en el closet de la habitación de visitas, había una maleta aún en el piso y el ama de llaves se estaba encargando de ordenar todo entre los cajones y las barras del armario.

Había mandado llevar la cuna desde la pequeña casa dónde ella vivía –por si al pequeño bebé se le ocurría llegar antes de que algún amigo de ella fuera a recogerla- y también podía ver un cajón entero lleno de pequeñas prendas de colores pastel con olor a talco dulce.

Todavía estaba intentado digerir eso… era _bastante_ chocante. Su casa estaba siendo invadida, no sólo por Isabella, sino por la inminente presencia del bebé.

Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, quizá no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

-¿Edward?- la voz de Isabella lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y parecía todavía conservar un poco de la palidez enfermiza que había poseído durante toda su estancia en el hospital.

-¿sí?

-te estaba dando las gracias por todo esto, no debiste molestarte- ella caminó por la habitación, observándolo todo -. Yo hubiese estado bien en casa…

-el médico fue claro: no deben permanecer solos.

-lo sé- Isabella suspiró y observó las vistas desde la ventana -, pero te estoy provocando demasiadas molestias. Desde la fiesta de Alice no he hecho otra cosa que importunarte…

-no me estás molestando, Isabella- Edward se colocó detrás de ella y observó el reflejo de su rostro, un rostro marcado por muchas cosas que no sabía cómo definir, experiencias de las que él no fue parte.

-honestamente, Edward… ambos sabemos lo incomodo que es esto… - Isabella se detuvo abruptamente, como si pensara mejor sus palabras; pero Edward la entendía.

Era una buena cosa –de cierta manera- que él no fuese el único que se sentía totalmente incomodo y fuera de lugar en aquella situación; aunque resultaba obvio que era por motivos muy distintos.

-puede ser incomodo, Isabella- Edward se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta –pero es lo mejor por ahora.

-¿qué ganas tú con esto?- le preguntó de forma abrupta, antes de que pudiera escapar de ahí.

-nada.

Ella enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

-siempre tienes que ganar algo- y a pesar de haberlo dicho con voz serena a Edward no le pasó desapercibido un punto afilado en aquella singular afirmación.

Edward se detuvo entonces también, la observó detenidamente y sonrió sin humor.

-contigo nunca logro ganar nada.

Isabella parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a darle la espalada. La notó tensa.

-tal vez porque nunca entendiste las reglas del juego…- murmuró y se marchó, encerrándose en el baño.

Edward permaneció ahí, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, por más tiempo del necesario. Su cerebro estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que Isabella acababa de discutir con él. Sí, había sido una pelea pequeña –ínfima-, un poco confusa; pero había sido eso. Se podía decir que era la primera vez que peleaban, que tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre algo… cualquier cosa.

Ni siquiera cuando eran pareja peleaban o discutían, jamás. Esto era nuevo…

Eso y el hecho de que lo culpara a él.

Se rascó la cabeza y salió negando con la cabeza. No entendía nada.

Su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza en esos meses, de eso no había duda. De cualquier otra cosa no estaba seguro.

Los primeros días fueron confusos, extraños e incómodos. Isabella pasaba su día intentando no estar en el mismo sitio que él y Edward parecía tener la firme intención de evitarla a toda costa. Así que siempre que alguno entraba en la habitación que estaba el otro, se disculpaba entre susurros y salía precipitadamente huyendo.

No hablaron mucho y permanecían tensos la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a eso.

Edward se sentó en la silla de su estudio y cerró los ojos. Se podía decir que estaba agotado, habían sido días duros también en el trabajo y hoy había sido el peor, con una inundación en uno de los hoteles que había abarcado más de dos suites. No podía ser peor.

El teléfono sonó a los pocos segundos y él simplemente lo contestó rogando a los cielos que no fueran más malas noticias.

-¿hola?

-Edward, tengo noticias…

La voz alegre de Esme lo volvió un poco a la vida, ella era siempre buena para su temperamento.

-¿qué pasa, Esme?

-¿recuerdas lo que nos encargaste a Carlisle y a mí?

-sí, lo recuerdo- cerró los ojos, intentando recordar el motivo por el que les había pedido aquel favor y que no sonase como una locura.

-encontramos algo…- como permaneció en silencio más de lo necesario, Edward abrió los ojos y se sentó mejor en la silla acolchada, presintiendo algo grande.

-¿qué ocurre, Esme?

-bueno, ¿cómo te digo esto sin que te infartes al momento?- parecía bromear, tenía ese ligero tono de humor destilando de las palabras; pero también parecía estar malditamente seria.

-Esme, he tenido un día de perros, así que sería una buena cosa que no jugaras conmigo justo hoy.

-está bien, está bien… - la escuchó suspirar y revolver algunos papeles –aquí va: Jacob Black es hijo de Billy Black, amigo de la familia y mejor amigo de Charlie Swan. Tenía dos años menos que Bella, pero siempre fueron amigos… Carlisle logró hablar con la que fue una de las niñeras de Isabella y dijo que todo el mundo pensaba que ellos terminarían juntos, incluso tomando en cuenta esa pequeña diferencia de edades, todos parecían estar bien con eso…

-Jacob Black era menor que Isabella…- Edward repitió las palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez; es decir, que además de haberse casado en tan poco tiempo con otro, era un mocoso, en comparación con él.

-sí, Edward, tenía diez años menos que tú- la afirmación de Esme sólo hizo sentir a su ego aún más pequeño. Un niño había sido capaz de retener a la mujer con la que él había decidido casarse, se había casado con ella, habían creado una vida…

-jamás sentí a Isabella tan lejana como en este momento- murmuró y dejó caer la cabeza con cansancio.

-oh, Edward… y todavía no lo has escuchado todo…

-¿hay más?- la voz le salió baja y débil, junto con la carcajada seca que le siguió.

-nunca salieron, jamás fueron pareja… hasta después de que la dejaste.

Así que él había sido el vehículo que los llevó a unirse. _Per-fec-to_. ¿Cuántas veces Isabella podría herir a su ego, a su confianza? A ese paso, terminaría siendo una cosita de nada.

-¿y qué fue lo que los unió?... –rió sin humor –o fue sólo un pretexto y en lugar de estarme engañando sólo con McCarty, nos estuvo viendo la cara a ambos con Black…

Escuchó un bufido nada delicado por parte de su amiga.

-mira, Edward te estoy dando todo lo que sé… ni siquiera alcanzo a creer que Bella te haya engañado con Emmett, mucho menos que los estuviese haciendo tontos a los dos- oyó algunas palabras en voz muy baja, aunque no pudo comprenderlas -… pero ese ya es asunto tuyo; ahora, a los hechos Edward: ellos se casaron un mes después de la fecha que ustedes habían acordado para su boda en el registro civil y salieron volando de Nueva York después de eso… lo único que sé es que vivían allá…

-¿eso es todo?

-bueno… hay algo más, pero no sé si te interese.

-¿qué cosa?- Edward se puso recto en el asiento, presintiendo que, de nuevo, estaba por darle algo para lo que no estaba listo.

-Jacob… tuvo una cita con un médico, Carlisle cree que fue un cardiólogo; pero no está confirmado- la voz de Esme fue mortalmente seria, igual que el silencio que le precedió.

-¿me estás diciendo que Jacob Black tenía un problema cardiaco?- la pregunta salió baja, seria, mortal.

-no lo sé, Edward… no sabemos si sólo fue a un chequeo con otro especialista o, realmente lo vio a él. Sabes perfectamente que aunque preguntemos en la clínica no nos dirán nada.

Edward suspiró y se restregó el rostro con las manos.

-¿saben si aquí vio a otro médico?

Esme resopló.

-Carlisle es tu jefe de seguridad y, realmente, es bueno en investigar personas; pero dudo mucho que sea posible investigar algo que ocurrió en otro hemisferio…

-pues entonces dile que lo quiero aquí, investigando eso.

-¿en serio? ¿No te pareció suficiente esta intromisión en la vida privada de Bella?

-no.

Y lo decía totalmente en serio. Sabía que ahí había algo… en especial porque las palabras de Isabella todavía no se le iban de la cabeza y con esa cita al cardiólogo le podía encontrar un poco de sentido a toda la locura que había ocurrido en su vida –en la de ella-.

-Edward…- Esme sonaba totalmente desconcertada, alarmada –no me estarás diciendo que crees que ella se casó con él… por lástima.

-es una posibilidad…

En esta ocasión, el bufido de Esme fue tan alto y pronunciado que parecía una maldición en su lugar.

-Edward, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizá lo amó?

Él se volvió a recargar contra el respaldo del sofá. Claro que se le había ocurrido, era el primer pensamiento que se le cruzaba cada vez que recordaba su rostro cuando le habló de él en el hospital y del nombre que quería ponerle a su hijo.

-es una alternativa mejor para mi ego, Esme…

-¡claro!- casi se la imaginó negando con la cabeza al escuchar su tono –esto siempre es por ti, ¿no? Tal vez deberías dejar a Bella al cuidado de tu ama de llaves y alejarte de Londres por un tiempo…

-¿por qué?- le salió en un gruñido, algo bastante impropio de él y que terminó por sorprenderlo y dejarlo pasmado.

-por un momento pensé que quizá habías recobrado algo de cordura en esa cabeza dura tuya; pero veo que estuve tristemente equivocada. Aléjate de Bella antes de que le hagas daño de nuevo…

-¡demonios, Esme! Suenas exactamente igual que esa panda de amigos suyos…- Edward no podía estar más tiempo quieto, se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio –fue ella quien me engañó, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¿Me explicas en qué punto la lastimé más de lo que ella hizo conmigo?

Y cuando esas palabras brotaron de su boca, como sacadas por un elixir de la verdad, se quedó completamente paralizado, escuchando el rumor de la respiración de Esme al otro lado de la línea y la presencia de Isabella mientras hacía un poco de ruido en la cocina.

Se sintió desnudo de repente, completamente expuesto y fuera de sí. Simplemente ajeno a quien había sido desde siempre.

-_oh, Edward_…- Esme sonó tan malditamente afectada que a Edward casi le provocó arcadas.

Dios, él jamás había sido así.

-¡no!, ¡ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una palabra!- la calló antes de cualquier otra cosa –tengo que colgar.

-¡no! Ahora es momento de que me escuches y lo hagas bien: no puedes seguir así, habla con ella, por Dios y aclara todo esto.

-no hay nada que aclarar- Edward por fin pudo moverse, se encaminó hasta el soporte del teléfono y lo observó fijamente mientras terminaba la conversación –Isabella se casó con su amor de la infancia, quizá por amor, quizá por lástima… va a tener un hijo suyo y me engañó, tal vez con Emmett, tal vez con ambos, ¿quién sabe? Lo único que quiero ahora es saber por cuánto tiempo viví en una mentira…

-¿por cuánto tiempo te engañó?, ¿o por cuánto tiempo sientes que te lastimó?- Esme suspiró y bajó la voz -¿crees que después de lo que me has dicho es bueno que lo sepas, sea cual sea la verdad?

-quiero saber si fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para… para… -se dejó caer contra la silla, con la cara apoyada en una de sus manos.

-¿para haberla amado?

Edward gruñó.

-lo que sea. Sólo quiero saberlo… como un dato para no volver a caer así de fácil.

-¿sólo por eso?

-Esme, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya te lo dije.

-¿en que son diferentes?

-todo lo que hubo entre nosotros terminó- la frialdad que destiló entre sus palabras fue refrescante, como si con aquello pudiera hacer sus palabras la más completa verdad y no la presente duda que lo asaltaba de vez en cuando.

-¿estás seguro?

-por supuesto…

-bien, le diré a Carlisle que tomé el jet y que lo esperas en Londres.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo a Esme aún resonaban en su cabeza cuando entró a la cocina y vio a Isabella moviéndose en ella como si fuese aquella su casa, con una familiaridad envidiable.

Estaba preparando algo en una sartén y olía un poco a cebolla y ajo con mantequilla, había una leve nube de aroma revuelto con el poco vapor que dejaba escapar la comida que preparaba. De sus labios salía una melodía dulce, mientras bailaba al son de su propia canción, su cuerpo de sirena moviéndose al ritmo y sus ondas caobas acompasadas también a él.

Sonrió sin proponérselo, era una visión casi tan etérea como la vez que la había visto en el baile de Alice.

-¿qué haces?- le preguntó, sorprendiéndose por enésima vez ese día y entrando ahí.

Isabella dio un respingo sorprendido y se giró en redondo para verlo con los ojos como platos y una mano en el pecho.

-me asustaste- le regañó, volviéndose a remover la mezcla en el fuego y negando con la cabeza.

-no fue mi intención- se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta poder ver una omelet en proceso de cocción -¿qué haces y por qué no está aquí Emily y por qué no estás tú en cama?

Isabella suspiró y se hizo a un lado para permitirle ver mejor los huevos, el queso y demás en la sartén; bajó la intensidad de las llamas y lo observó, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-tenía hambre y se me antojó esto, Emily no está aquí, porque ella también necesita descansar un poco y no estoy en cama, porque si permanezco un minuto entero más, echada ahí sin hacer nada, ¡voy a volverme loca!

-el doctor dijo: reposo total.

Isabella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-no me importa si dijo que tenía que permanecer ahí atada. Estaba por volverme loca mirando sólo lo que salía en la televisión y esas cuatro paredes que tengo alrededor- se encogió de hombros –además, no sé como pretendes hacerme obedecer. Nosotros no somos tu responsabilidad.

Y esas palabras lo frenaron de hacer cualquier cosa. Ella tenía razón: ni ella ni su bebé eran su responsabilidad. Sólo tenía que esperar un par de días para que Emmett llegara y él podría decir que hizo su buena acción del año. Podía entregársela a su… lo que sea que fuesen ahora y él podría vivir en paz.

-tienes razón- sonrió de forma amarga y salió de ahí –tienes toda la razón. Haz lo que quieras.

Quizá si hubiese permanecido dos segundos más ahí, la habría visto suspirar y dejarse caer en una de las sillas; pero no lo hizo y la frustración y el enojo fueron sus compañeros hasta que logró quedarse dormido esa noche.

Los días y las noches se volvieron un caos para su mente, era extraño encontrarse con Isabella casi a cada paso que daba y, a pesar de que intentaban evitarse el uno al otro lo más posible, no era sencillo.

La tensión le estaba cobrando factura, acababan de llamarle de Sendai, su complejo en Japón, avisándole que una de las recepcionistas había resbalado con el piso recién pulido y había terminado siendo intervenida de emergencia; había un rumor bastante fuerte de bereberes intentando hacer un movimiento armado cerca de su complejo en Malí.

Por otra parte, tenía a Carlisle investigando en Londres lo relacionado a Jacob Black; aún estaba intentando explicare a su hermano por qué esa incesante necesidad por saber más de él… y así mismo también.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y esperó a que la siguiente gran catástrofe le cayera encima.

-señor Cullen- la voz de Emily lo trajo del viaje de sus divagaciones.

-¿qué pasa Em?

Era una mujer joven, no mayor de cuarenta años y con la luz de la juventud todavía en sus ojos; tenía un par de años trabajando con él, al lado de su esposo Sam, que era el mayordomo en la casa de campo que tenía cerca de Filey. Tenía el cabello largo, negro y lacio y unos ojos oscuros que siempre parecían ver más allá de lo aparente. Como ese día.

-la señora Black dijo que no se siente bien, no lo acompañará a la mesa.

Edward afirmó nada sorprendido, en los tres días que llevaba viviendo con ella, era la primera vez que llegaba para la hora de la cena y bajo ninguna circunstancia había creído que ella le haría compañía; en especial desde la última vez que habían hablado.

-está bien, Em… sólo encárgate de llevarle comida a la cama.

-sí, señor… y, ¿señor?

La voz cautelosa de Emily le obligó a girarse para mirarla.

-¿qué pasa Em?

Ella sonrió tímidamente y suspirando se acercó un poco al sofá.

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta que quizá me tache de entrometida y exista una remota posibilidad de que, por ella, pierda mi empleo?

Edward sonrió, típico de Emily, ser tan cautelosa antes de preguntar algo que Esme o Ángela ya habrían cuestionado sin tacto alguno. Tal vez más Ángela que Esme.

-adelante, pregunta.

-¿seguro que después de esto seguiré teniendo mi empleo?

-seguro- y no pudo evitar negar un par de veces mientras se le escapaba una risita entre dientes.

-bien… ehm, señor… ¿por qué está aquí la señora Black?

Con total honestidad, podía afirmar que esa era la pregunta que menos esperaba, la más sencilla de hacer y la más complicada de responder.

-Em, creo que en estos pocos años me has conocido lo suficiente para saber que no todo lo que hago lo hago pensando con claridad…

-eso no es verdad señor, todo lo que hace siempre tiene un fin bastante definido.

-¿te parece?- Edward se movió a un lado del sillón, dejando espacio para que ella se sentara, cosa que hizo con un cuidado propio sólo de un empleado al que se le han permitido nuevos honores.

-¿recuerda la última vez que desapareció en la selva amazónica por dos semanas y su hermano Carlisle estuvo buscándolo y preocupado por todo ese tiempo? Todo mundo pensó que había enloquecido en una aventura sin sentido…

-sí, lo recuerdo- sonrió, recargando y relajando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá. Había sido un viaje divertido, en una barca ligera de unos cuantos pasajeros por el río Amazonas, observando la flora y fauna salvaje y bellísima.

-pues un año después fue ahí donde erigió su centro hotelero, si no recuerdo mal, es el que están utilizando ahora para la filmación de una película muy importante.

Edward tuvo que estar de acuerdo, había tenido en mente crear centros hoteleros alejados de todo y que les permitieran a las personas descansar de verdad, sin el rumor de una civilización cerca ni los problemas que eso conllevaba. Sólo sería un hospedaje de lujo y la paz. Así que ese viaje al medio de la nada, había sido para eso, aunque hubiese disfrutado del trayecto a cada segundo.

-en eso tienes razón, pero…

-y la vez en que vendió aquel terreno grandioso en Canadá y todos pensaron que había hecho un trato malísimo y resultó que encontró otro con el mismo precio y mucho mejor ubicado.

-okey- Edward rió de nuevo –entendí tu punto; pero en esta ocasión puedo decirte que no tengo una buena razón para haberla traído.

Los conocedores ojos de Emily le miraron de reojo antes de afirmar un par de veces con un movimiento de cabeza.

-yo creo que sí.

-¿están Ángela, Esme y tú confabuladas para psicoanalizarme a cada oportunidad que se les presenta?- se acomodó para verla mejor. Ella sólo sonrió.

-no; pero creo que tiene buenas amigas que se preocupan por usted- se levantó del sillón y le dio una última mirada a la sala –sería bueno que las escuchara.

Cuando Emily salió, escuchó los pasos ligeros de Isabella entrando en la habitación y cerró los ojos. No deseaba enfrentarse a ella ahora… ni nunca. Su cuerpo se tensó en espera de la catástrofe que había presentido cuando se había sentado ahí hacía no más de una hora.

-¿qué pasa Isabella?

-me aburrí de nuevo…- la sintió encogerse de hombros, mientras tomaba el lugar que había dejado libre Emily –y no quería volver a molestarte con el ruido en la cocina.

-no me molestaste con el ruido de la cocina.

Se negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos, eso le haría ser consciente de esta extraña cercanía, que no era cercanía en lo absoluto.

-lo sé… disculpa por lo que te dije esa noche yo…- Isabella suspiró –sólo estaba demasiado enojada con el encierre y lo pagué contigo.

-pero tienes razón, no son responsabilidad mía, en realidad, sólo estoy haciéndoles un favor a todos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Isabella moverse a su lado, su perfume se volvió más pronunciado –dulce y fresco, como fresas silvestres- y abrió un ojo para encontrarla con la vista clavada en la pantalla de plasma frente a ellos. Sin quererlo, se estremeció.

-últimamente he olvidado que a pesar de lo que nos pasó… siempre fuiste un gran amigo- Isabella suspiró y clavó sus ojos en él –antes de todo éramos amigos, ¿verdad?

-lo fuimos, sí.

Aunque con ella tan cerca no importaba si habían sido amigos antes o no, lo único que podía recordar en ese momento era su piel suave bajo su tacto y en contacto con sus labios, el sabor como a vino tinto de su cuerpo y los sonidos que salían de entre sus labios cuando la poseía…

_Cristo_… se equivocó con Esme y Emmett, todavía había algo. Aún la encontraba maldita y decadentemente atractiva, igual que como el día en que la encontró dulcemente desnuda entre las sabanas de su cama.

Vamos, tenía que encontrar un poco de sentido común en aquel cerebro, últimamente, inservible suyo… _¡ella estaba embarazada de otro!_

-¿por qué no partimos de ahí?- la marmórea frente de Isabella se arrugó –quizá así podríamos vernos sin sentirnos así…

Sus palabras lo sobresaltaron, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones de recuerdos de sabanas de seda y piel bañada en la sal del sudor.

-¿así cómo?

-como si nos hubiésemos hecho demasiado daño como para repararlo.

Edward se quedó mirándola con la confusión marcada en el rostro.

Por supuesto que se habían hecho mucho daño, quizá más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiese imaginar. Su relación había sido tórrida al inicio, incinerándolo todo a su paso y terminando con la total destrucción de ambos en el camino.

-Isabella, creo que esta es una de esas cosas…

Ella le vio a los ojos, ojos chocolates, mares cálidos y, en ocasiones, seductores. Acallando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿podemos comportarnos civilizadamente mientras Emmett viene por mí?- murmuró, bajando la vista a sus manos.

Edward suspiró y afirmó lentamente.

-civilizadamente, claro.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de sus labios, de ese tono rosado delicado y la bonita curvatura que los componía.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Sin duda había perdido el juicio, tanto estrés e investigaciones como un maldito detective estaban terminando por freírle las neuronas.

Isabella se levantó de pronto de sofá.

-bueno, me siento un poco… mal- balbuceó y salió corriendo de la sala.

Edward suspiró hondamente y la vio marchar. Había sido una jodida mala idea haberla llevado a casa.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, anunciando un mensaje de texto entrante. Cuando lo leyó no supo si reír o qué emoción debía experimentar… últimamente era así todo el tiempo.

_Encontré algo. Estábamos equivocados. Mañana te explico._

_Carlisle._

* * *

><p>bueno, he vuelto con capi nuevo... espero les guste, xke me costó un poco de trabajo organizar las ideas en esta ocasión :S<p>

doy miles de gracias a todas las ke me leen, dejar rw, me añaden a sus alertas y favoritos... son tan graciosas *-* ke a veces no sé ke haría sin ustedes, iluminan mi día ^^

ia saben ke a pesar de ke no respondo los rws siempre los leo y me enknta, enterarme de cada idea ke pasa x su cabeza cuando leen, las conclusiones a las ke llegan, akellas critiks constructivas ke siempre me ayudan a crecer... uff, son de lo mejor C:

en fin, besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Disclamer:**_** los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Podía escuchar que Isabella estaba levantada de nuevo, lejos de la cama donde se suponía que debía estar, donde su médico le _advirtió_ que tenía que pasar cada uno de sus días hasta que todo se resolviera.

Pero estaba intentando no hablarle. No cuando había descubierto que la insólita y maldita atracción que sentía por ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo puesto a fantasear con ella desde entonces. Cada noche… cada _jodida_ noche.

Suspiró lleno de frustración, sintiéndose realmente mal. Aún escuchaba la voz serena y fría en su cabeza, que le decía que todo estaría bien, que sus sentimientos estaban bien muertos y perfectamente enterrados bajo diez metros de tierra y una tonelada de concreto… pero había otra, una susurrante e insinuante que le recordaba todos los placeres de su carne, de su pasión… del fuego que habían compartido.

Y también estaba empezando a tener un grave problema con el asunto de que estuviese embarazada… se supone que eso debería frenarlo, el recordar que ella había sido de otro más rápido que una entrega de comida china a domicilio. Pero no lo frenaba.

Estaba totalmente desequilibrado. Toda aquella situación lo sacaba de su zona de confort… demasiado. Así que se prometió mantenerse alejado. Muy lejos de ella.

-¿señor?- la voz de Emily lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿qué pasa ahora, Em?

-la señora Black quiere salir a pasear al parque… dice que esta aburrida.

Edward arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-…y bueno, justo ahora tengo ropa en la secadora y no es bueno que ella ande sola por ahí… ¿verdad?- la vocecilla de Emily estaba sonando demasiado melosa y dulce como para ser inocente.

-eso parece… -Edward frunció el ceño con sospecha.

-necesita alguien que la acompañe, señor.

Edward suspiró. Ya sabía lo que vendría, pero eso no significaba que estuviese preparado para ello.

-¿no está Quil por ahí?

-no, señor, tuvo que ir a hacer un encargo al centro comercial.

Entrecerró los ojos y Emily tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros; aunque, por lo menos, desvió la mirada.

-¿y qué es lo que sugieres, Em?

-eeeh… eto… ¿que la acompañe usted?- al final, la afirmación se convirtió en pregunta; pero Edward entendió el punto.

-¿esperas que lleve a Isabella al parque?

-eeeh, no. Espero que la alcance… porque ella salió de la casa hace…- observó el teléfono de su muñeca e hizo una mueca –creo que acaba de salir.

Para hacer patente eso, la puerta principal se cerró haciendo eco por toda la casa.

Edward observó con sorpresa a Emily y ella se encogió en su lugar, mientras la sorpresa daba paso a la incredulidad y al enojo al comprender que Isabella se había ido sola y su empleada lo había permitido.

Soltó un bufido frustrado antes de salir corriendo tras Isabella, sólo deteniéndose para tomar las llaves. Atravesó el vestíbulo y el pasillo que lo llevaba al ascensor justo a tiempo para arrojarse en la abertura que estaba dejando al cerrarse y suspirar al verla ahí parada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul, estampado, y un abrigo que le combinaba a la perfección. El cabello le caía suelto bajo un pequeño gorro de lana azul, tenía una sonrisa traviesa al verlo a su lado y sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual.

-¿qué?- preguntó Edward arrugando más la frente al darse cuenta que acababa de hacer algo que acababa de prometer no hacer.

Isabella sólo esbozó una sonrisa más grande y negó con la cabeza.

El viaje hasta el lobby fue callado y silencioso, mientras Isabella permanecía sonriendo de esa forma todo el recorrido hasta que cruzaron las puertas del edificio de departamentos y salieron a una fría tarde londinense.

El viento golpeaba ligeramente frío contra la piel y se podía sentir el roce de la neblina y la lluvia a cada paso que daban.

Isabella se adelantó en el camino y Edward tuvo que negar un par de veces al comprender que ella realmente quería caminar fuera con aquel clima, en contra de todo lo que les habían dicho que debían hacer.

-debes volver- instó Edward, rogando porque le entrara algo de sentido común a la cabeza y le hiciera caso.

-no…- Isabella negó ligeramente y levantó el rostro justo en el momento en que un leve ráfaga de aire le elevó el cabello.

Edward se quedó mudo. Era una visión preciosa: ella con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, las ondas caobas danzando al son del viento y una sonrisa fresca y autentica coronando sus ojos cerrados en perfecta armonía.

Era así como él la recordaba y como la había visto desde la primera vez…

El corazón de dio un vuelco en el pecho y respiró profundo por primera vez desde que la había encontrado en aquel café con Emmett. Era _tan_ hermosa.

Ella se giró y le sonrió, antes de salir al trote camino a la plaza que había varias cuadras más allá.

Edward sonrió y salió corriendo tras ella, sólo veía su cabello perderse mientras evitaba a los otros peatones y escuchaba su risa sobre el sonido de conversaciones y claxons. Era como antes, como siempre había sido entre ellos… dejó que su risa se uniera a la suya.

Cuando la alcanzó, Isabella estaba parada frente a la entrada de la plaza, llena de verde y una que otra gente que también se había aventurado a salir con aquel inhóspito clima. Había un par de niños jugando y algunas parejas caminando con aire distraído, a Edward le recordaron el modo en que ellos caminaban cuando salían, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera.

¿A quién había estado intentando engañar? Él había amado tan profundamente a Isabella que verla besando a Emmett lo había destruido a un nivel que, aún ahora, era incapaz de comprender.

Si no los hubiera visto esa tarde, se habrían casado y él habría hecho todo aquello que ella le pidiera con los ojos cerrados, cualquier cosa…_ Incluso_, acogerla en su casa por tiempo indefinido a pesar de haberla dejado hacía un año, de que ella se hubiese casado con otro y fuese a tener un hijo de otro hombre…

_Justo lo que estaba haciendo._

Edward negó un par de veces, mientras una risita casi, casi histérica le brotaba de los labios. _No_ podía creerlo, se dijo mientras se inclinaba y se tomaba las rodillas, ocultando la consternación de su rostro de cualquiera que lo viera. _No_ podía ser, ¿verdad?

Isabella rió por algo –no sabía por qué-, pero ese sonido le hizo estremecer los cimientos de lo que él era. Igual que antes, igual que siempre.

¿A quién quería engañar? Pues, obviamente, al único que engañaba era así mismo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. El mismo sentimiento de siempre.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer notar el torrente de confusión que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Porque no quería sentir eso y porque se había dicho que su vida era mejor sin ella y sin todo lo que representaba.

Ella ya estaba varios pasos adelantada, caminando entre unos niños que correteaban siguiendo a un perro. Su rostro se iluminaba con la radiante sonrisa que esbozaba y había algo en ella que te dejaba sin aliento. Que lo dejo sin respiración.

Y se la imaginó, como había hecho en el momento en que le había propuesto matrimonio, después de haberla visto despertar a su lado un domingo por la mañana y tener el sentimiento de que todo estaba en el lugar que debía: jugueteando con niños en el patio trasero de una casita, quizá un perro… Quizá con él.

Pero estaba embarazada ahora, de un hombre al que aparentemente había amado lo suficiente para casarse e iniciar una vida con él en cuestión de meses. Ya no era la visión de antes… ya no podía ser lo que antes fueron.

-mira- Isabella apuntó a un espacio en una de las bancas del lugar –creo que ahí podré descansar y hacer caso al médico, ¿sí?- le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia allá.

Edward suspiró y la siguió con paso lento. Esto se estaba volviendo aún más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Isabella se sentó y comenzó a acariciar de forma inconsciente su redondeado vientre y la escuchó suspirar llena de alegría.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Pronto.

-entonces, ¿cómo está la chica del baile?- preguntó de pronto.

A Edward la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no había recordado a Irina ni el tiempo que habían compartido desde que había llegado a Londres. Bien, no lo había hecho desde el momento en que se fue de su barco en el helicóptero de Jasper.

-no lo sé, hace tiempo que no me comunicó con ella- y se sintió un poco mal, porque le había prometido que volverían a ser los mismos de antes.

-oh, bueno… era muy bella- Isabella frunció la nariz -¿es modelo no? Creo haber escuchado a Jasper decir que había participado en uno de sus desfiles.

-sí, es modelo… le está yendo bastante bien.

Isabella sonrió.

-qué bien, parecía ser muy amable.

-lo es- sonrió, recordando la platica que había tenido con ella antes de terminar su _relación_.

-¿y por qué no siguen juntos?

-Irina está buscando algo diferente…- intentó no decirle que se había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía sentimientos por ella y por eso lo había dejado libre de forma bastante elegante y digna –y yo también.

También trató de no mencionar que lo que buscaba en ese momento ya no lo tenía nada claro. Al menos no como en aquel momento.

-¿cómo estás tú, eh?- cuestionó entonces él, tratando de sacarle más información antes de ver a Carlisle –según Jasper acababas de salir de tu tiempo de luto en ese baile.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero alcanzó a ver como se desvanecía el brillo que había permanecido en sus ojos todo ese tiempo.

-supongo que estoy lo bien que se puede esperar en mi caso…- suspiró y giró el rostro para verlo y encontrar con él una mirada triste y tormentosa.

-lo querías mucho…- recordaba haberle preguntado eso o algo similar en el hospital durante el tiempo que estuvo internada, pero ahora necesitaba saber más.

-siempre estuvo ahí para mí- esbozó una sonrisa leve mientras recordaba -, siempre sonreía en cualquier momento y tenía las palabras adecuadas para mejorar mi humor…- suspiró y Edward juró que los ojos se anegaron de lagrimas justo en ese momento –fue mi mejor amigo siempre. Jamás pensé que me dejaría tan pronto… que lo que habíamos construido terminaría de forma tan abrupta…

-nadie nunca se espera esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Qué le pasó?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero evadió su mirada. Aquello le hizo recordar la última vez que habían hablado sobre la muerte de Jacob y el hecho de que jamás hablara sobre su causa. Eso… eso y el hecho de que la forma en la que hablaba de ese hombre lo hacía ver como todo un caballero le dieron ganas a Edward de gritar.

Edward supuso que ya era suficiente. Debía encontrar un modo de excusarse y volver a casa o escapar al hotel, deseaba poder recomponerse un poco.

El sonido del teléfono celular lo salvó de tener que inventar alguna excusa tonta e increíble.

-diga…

-señor Cullen, su hermano Carlisle acaba de llegar al departamento,- eso le provocó un vuelco en el cerebro, todavía quería saber más sobre ese Jacob Black- ¿le digo que tardará o que le espere?

-Em, dile que voy para allá.

Se giró para informarle a Isabella que el paseo había terminado, pero ella ya estaba de pie a varios metros lejos de él, hablando con una chica alta y morena que le parecía conocida. Tenía el cabello de un castaño muy oscuro, corto hasta la quijada y, a pesar de su tono de piel, se veía bastante pálida.

Ambas estaban platicando cuando les dio alcance.

-… pero estamos bien ahora- la desconocida le sonrió a Isabella y luego levantó la vista al verlo –eh… buenas tardes.

-buenas tardes- saludó Edward enarcando una ceja en dirección a Isabella.

-ella es Leah Clearwater, Leah él es Edward Cullen- los presentó ella con una extraña sonrisa, parecía nerviosa.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos y Leah se despidió sin más, yéndose tan rápido como había aparecido.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a interpretar aquel encuentro o la forma en la que Isabella continuaba tensa después de él; porque antes de que él dijese nada, ella ya había comenzado a caminar de regreso y él todavía tenía muchas preguntas sobre Jacob rondándole la cabeza y su hermano era el único que tenía las respuestas.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Isabella se encerró en su habitación y él tuvo oportunidad de ir al encuentro con Carlisle en su estudio.

El lugar era acogedor, lleno de libros y lo necesario para llevar su negocio desde ahí de ser necesario; una computadora de punta, teléfono, fax y otras cosas que a veces requería. Su hermano estaba sentado en una de las cómodas sillas color chocolate y él le acompañó en cuanto llegó, después de saludarlo con un fraternal abrazo.

-¿qué descubriste?- le preguntó al fin, lo que tanto venía rondándole la cabeza.

-toda la información que tengo sobre Jacob Black y la que te voy a dar ahora, ¿para qué la quieres?

Los ojos de Carlisle no era acusadores ni tenían repudio por sus acciones, parecían más bien curiosos; pero Edward tenía el impulso de guardarse sus motivos –o la nulidad de ellos- para sí.

-honestamente…- contestó al final –no lo sé. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo idea.

Carlisle afirmó y le tendió un folder con varias copias de documentos dentro, incluido un informe detallado de las entrevistas que había realizado aquí y allá, a personas que habían estado en algún momento cercanas a Black.

-¿Quil Ateara?- peguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver una fotografía del hombre.

-sí, él fue uno de sus amigos más cercanos… en los últimos tiempos.

Edward continuó leyendo hasta que encontró el parte médico de Jacob días antes de su defunción.

-¿qué significa esto?- levantó el papel, apuntando exactamente a la parte del texto donde explicaba su estado.

Carlisle frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-que los órganos más cercanos a su corazón estaban dañados también.

Edward se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y tuvo el presentimiento de que ahora sabía más de lo que había deseado saber en un inicio.

-¿sólo eso?- volvió a cuestionar.

-no…- Carlisle no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre la enfermedad que había aquejado a ese tal Jacob Black, se imaginaba lo terrible que debía haber sido –más adelante explican que encontraron daño en otras partes del cuerpo. Se le denomina: distante.

Afirmó, levantándose de su lugar para ir a dejar la carpeta en el escritorio.

-¿qué harás con la información que te acabo de dar?- le preguntó su hermano.

-no lo sé… ya no… ya no sé nada, Carlisle- murmuró, sintiéndose tan perdido como lo estuvo hacía un año.

Su hermano comprendió que no era el momento de presionarlo ni hablar con él sobre lo que Esme le había pedido, así que se limitó a despedirse entre susurros y dejarlo tranquilo en su estudio para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Los estudios y las entrevistas que Carlisle había investigado eran como un par de metros y metros de anuncios de neón que le obligaban a dirigir su mirada una y otra vez hacia su escritorio y junto a ellos, cada palabra escrita en ellos.

Había imaginado panoramas desalentadores, pero en ninguna de sus figuraciones había pensado en eso y ahora se ponía a eso, casi podía sentirse mal por él…

-¿Edward?

La voz de Isabella logró regresarlo de golpe a la realidad, aquella en la que esa mujer había pasado el poco tiempo que Jacob Black había tenido de vida, que aparentemente fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para acompañarlo, vivir con él y ser capaz de sobrevivir a todo dándole un hijo.

En ese momento, más que pena por Black le tenía una gran envidia, porque había sido capaz de formar una vida con ella, la había retenido y peleado por ella… había esperado a que él terminara con Isabella –su oportunidad- para armar una vida junto a la mujer que amaba, la había tenido, había poseído su cuerpo y corazón. Había sido la última visión antes de irse a la tumba, había sido su certeza…

¿Y qué podía decir que tenía él? ¿Qué había logrado en aquel año?

No tenía nada más que una larga lista de compañeras de cama de las que había olvidado su nombre y rostro.

Isabella entró en el lugar y observó todo, esperando que él le contestara; aunque su visión se perdió en el montón de hojas que sobresalían del folder que se encontraba desmadejado en el centro del escritorio.

Caminó hasta ahí, pero Edward logró adivinar sus intenciones con antelación y quitó todo del lugar.

No tenía idea de qué haría con aquella información, pero estaba seguro de que no planeaba decirle a Isabella que había mandado investigar a su difunto marido y, mucho menos, que había averiguado la tormenta en la que se podrían haber convertido los últimos meses con él.

-¿qué pasa Isabella?

Ella levantó la vista de la carpeta que él sostenía contra su cuerpo y frunció la frente.

-¿podrías acompañarme al médico mañana? Ya se lo he preguntado a Emily, pero dice que mañana es su día de descanso y no sé si tu chofer pueda llevarme…

-¿qué?

Edward observó el pequeño calendario que tenía en un extremo del escritorio y notó la fecha. Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de los días… eso era… perfecto.

-bien… yo- suspiró y volvió su mirada de nuevo a la carpeta con todas aquellas revelaciones –sí, te llevaré.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, pero terminó por afirmar y salir del lugar.

Él suspiró y volvió a pensar en lo increíble que era Isabella, en cuanto debió haber sufrido y ahora parecía haberlo superado.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no la hubiera encontrado con Emmett en aquel lugar?

Probablemente se habrían casado…

¿La habría valorado entonces?

No, quizá no del todo.

¿Quería que regresara el tiempo para cambiar lo hecho?

No. Ya no había forma de desear eso… tal vez no había sido su turno, su historia, sino la de Black y ella.

Aunque no le gustara, parecía que aquel hombre había sido todo aquello que él no había sido y ella se merecía haber vivido eso con él, aunque hubiese sido por poco tiempo y lo hubiera manchado una tragedia como el cáncer.

* * *

><p>bn, aki estoy de nuevo... sé ke demoré, pero antes de ke me regañen, tengo ke decir ke mi notebook ha muerto (otra vez) y x eso tuve ke acomodarme al poco tiempo ke kedaba entre mi hermano haciendo tarea y los documentos de madre para su trabajo, mis tareas y etc. en la computadora de escritorio de mi casa :S<p>

pero weeee... ha llegado el capi, espero les guste... a partir de aki, los misterios sobre ké rayos ocurrió para ke Edward terminara cn Bella y bn, todo eso ke pasó comenzarán a explikrse...

me despido...

besos y modirdas:

clarisee


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Disclamer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

.o.

.o.

.o.

La verdad era que todavía se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado ahí dentro, como fue que lo convencieron de que entrara también. Suspiró.

Edward observó de nuevo la escena y no supo si debía reír o llorar. Demonios, tenía un montón de emociones dando bandazos de un extremo al otro, jamás se había sentido tan desorientado… no, ya se había sentido así una vez y no había sido agradable.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí de nuevo, en medio de aquel torbellino de confusa alegría, sazonada con su buena dosis de sorpresa y un toque de amarga envidia y resentimiento. Todo estaba ahí, el dolor de las cosas que podrían haber sido suyas y de lo que ya no podría poseer.

Porque a pesar de todo, lo que se decía de él era tan cierto como un templo: Edward no amaba, sólo pasaba ratos. Y la única mujer que lo había hecho replantearse eso, era justo la que se encontraba llorando de forma silenciosa en la camilla a su lado, mientras observaba al fruto del amor que había tenido con otro hombre. Un hombre muy lejano a lo que era él.

-muy bien señora Black- soltó el médico, acomodando mejor el aparato en el vientre de Isabella y frotándolo calmadamente –es hora de escuchar sus latidos, tenemos que revisar que todo está bien. No queremos sorpresas como la de la última vez que la vi, ¿cierto?- sonrió de forma profesional, pero Edward sintió un vacío extraño en el estomago al imaginarse a Isabella de nuevo, pálida y demacrada, como la había encontrado la primera vez que la vio en el hospital.

El doctor oprimió un botón y el lugar se llenó con el eco de unos latidos veloces como de pajarillo, exuberantes de vida.

La mano de Isabella cubrió su boca, mientras más lágrimas de rebosante alegría le corrían por las mejillas.

Edward tenía que salir de ahí. Y si, no le importaba que últimamente se la pasara todo el tiempo huyendo de aquel tipo de situaciones pero, ¿a quién le gustaba darse cuenta de todo lo que él acababa de aprender de sí mismo? Peor, ¿a quién le gustaría enfrentarse de forma tan cruda a una realidad que ya no sabía si deseaba, pero que tampoco podía cambiar?

Lo siguiente que dijo ella entre susurros terminó por romper la presa de sus emociones.

-desearía que Jake hubiese aguantado lo suficiente para conocerte…- se limpió las mejillas y sonrió en dirección a Edward –gracias por…

-no, no me agradezcas nada- se levantó de ahí y se dirigió a la puerta –te espero fuera.

Ella afirmó y no alcanzó a escuchar las indicaciones del doctor porque ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba caminando a varios metros de distancia.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la sala de espera de la unidad médica, lo bastante lejos de Isabella para tener la cabeza fría de nuevo y poder pensar con más claridad y verificar que lo poco que le quedaba de cordura no estuviese en peligro ahora también.

Edward tenía que confesar que cuando pensaba que nada podía salir peor… pasaba algo mucho peor.

Aún tenía que pensar en cómo resolver varias de las situaciones a las que se enfrentaban sus complejos hoteleros y, además, tenía que encontrar un modo de que Emmett fuese pronto por Isabella.

Pero las últimas noticias del periódico mencionaban un nuevo escándalo con uno de los grupos que eran sus clientes y, lo más probable, era que no saliera de Estados Unidos hasta que resolviera aquello.

¿Y Rosalie? Bueno, pues la buena amiga de Isabella se encontraba "perdida en acción" desde que había ido a esa inauguración de una de las exposiciones de sus alumnos. Nadie sabía dónde rayos estaba y no habían lanzado la alerta nacional sólo porque sus amigos recibían correos electrónicos diciéndoles lo perfectamente bien y feliz que estaba… y fotos, Isabella recibió un par de fotos de ella muy sonriente en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel.

Así que sólo quedaba Jasper, quien en ese momento estaba saliendo en la televisión siendo entrevistado en Japón… ¡Japón! Esas serían demasiadas horas de viaje y, aunque el estado de Isabella era estable, nadie le aseguraba que el niño no decidiría nacer en cualquier momento.

Emily entró en el estudio en ese momento y él supo que, irremediablemente, algo iba a ocurrir.

-ahora qué pasa Emily…

-la señora Black se está sintiendo mal, señor.

El rostro preocupado de Emily le sorbió el alma del cuerpo.

-¿qué pasa?

Emily se mordió los labios y empezó a jugar con las manos.

-tiene dolores, ¿llamo una ambulancia?

-no, llama al médico, dijo que vendría si algo ocurría… -se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto nervioso -¿sangre?

-¿cómo?- soltó antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡¿hay sangre, Emily?

Su ama de llaves negó con la cabeza y lo observó con ojos preocupados, no quería saber cómo era que lo estaba viendo ella.

-no, señor… sólo dolor- murmuró, apresurándose al teléfono.

Edward no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados, donde encontró a Isabella con la piel pálida y la frente perlada de sudor, tenía los dientes apretados y se sostenía el abultado vientre como si intentara detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-ey…- susurró, acercándose a ella de a poco hasta sentarse a su lado –tranquila… shh… el doctor ya viene…

Ella afirmó y jadeó en busca de aire ante otro choque de dolor. Edward hizo movimientos convulsos con las manos, buscando qué hacer, cómo ayudarle…

Se movió sobre la cama, poniéndose a su espalda, con cada pierna cada lado de su cuerpo y permitiendo que su cuerpo reposara sobre su pecho; la instó a que recargara la cabeza sobre su hombro y la sintió volver a estremecerse de dolor.

-¿son contracciones? Quizá lo mejor sea llevarte al hospital…

-no…- la escuchó jadear de nuevo –es un dolor… no se va… es permanente y… ya no aguanto.

-shh…- Edward se estiró hasta alcanzar un pañuelo desechable de la mesa de noche con el que le enjugó la frente –entonces el doctor nos dirá qué hacer…

Emily entró en ese momento y si Edward no hubiese estado ocupado mirando el cenizo rostro de Isabella, habría alcanzado a ver la curiosa expectación en la mirada de su empleada.

-¿qué dijo el doctor Williams?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de su labor de limpiarle el sudor que perlaba la frente de Isabella.

-ha dicho que viene para acá y que si vemos signos de sangre la llevemos inmediatamente al hospital.

-que fortuna que no viva a más de unas manzanas de aquí…- Edward suspiró y volvió a sentir el cuerpo de Isabella estremecerse.

Emily se apresuró fuera y regresó rápidamente con un vaso y una jarra a rebosar de agua, cuando Edward enarcó una ceja interrogante en su dirección, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y acercarle el vaso lleno a los labios de la señora.

Hasta ese momento Edward notó que, además de todo, tenía los labios resecos.

La espera por el médico no sobrepasó más de quince minutos, pero a los tres les pareció eterna, como si cada minuto se hubiese trasfigurado en una hora y cada hora estuvo repleta por una leve agonía por parte de Isabella.

La revisó con cuidado y evaluó cada signo y síntoma, le tomó la presión, escuchó sus pulmones, hizo cada cosa que podía hacer estado en aquella casa. Cuando terminó cerró los ojos un segundo y sacó varias ampolletas y una jeringa.

-voy a ponerte un poco de este medicamento para el dolor…- suspiró y negó con la cabeza –pero esto no es una amenaza de aborto ni son contracciones… sólo ha sido a causa del estrés… ¿has estado en alguna situación que te tenga tensa? ¿Has hecho algún esfuerzo?

-no…

Emily se ruborizó.

-salió a caminar ayer y no ha parado un solo día, a pesar de lo que le ha dicho usted- dijo Edward, sintiéndose culpable, desde el otra extremo de la habitación, a donde se había tenido que mover para que el doctor pudiese hacer su trabajo.

El doctor afirmó y luego se giró para inyectar a Isabella.

-hay un buen motivo para lo que te he pedido, Bella; por favor, mantente en cama el resto de tu embarazo. Ya sé que puede ser difícil mantenerte quieta, pero hazlo.

Isabella arrugó el ceño y evadió la vista de la aguja enterándose en su carne y afirmó.

Después de eso, salió del cuarto, seguido por Edward. En cuanto salieron a la sala el doctor lo encaró.

-por favor, no sé qué relación tenga con Bella; pero no le permita que haga más esfuerzos, su embarazo es ya muy delicado. Le pido, encarecidamente, que la cuide.

-yo…- no quería comprometerse a nada más.

Vamos, ya la tenía en su casa, la había hospedado con todo lujo y atenciones… otra cosa sería demasiado.

-sé que se preocupa por ella, lo he visto en la forma en que la mira –antes de que él pudiera poner cualquier pretexto, el viejo doctor lo detuvo con un gesto de mano y negó varias veces -. Ya le dije que no tengo interés en saber qué ocurre entre ustedes; sólo le digo que si no cuida de este embarazo, podría perderla a ella también.

_Perderla también…_

Era obvio que el anciano médico tenía la idea de que ese niño le importaba, al igual que ella; pero lo que era cien por ciento certero, era que esas palabras se le habían clavado muy profundo en el pecho, como esquirlas heladas que se lo atravesaban de lado a lado, impidiéndole respirar.

-cuidaré de ella.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron una carrera frustrada entre contener cada problema en los hoteles, ir y venir hasta ellos, hablar con los involucrados, pagar por las reparaciones de los destrozos… luego tenía que volver de largas jornadas de trabajo, le hacía compañía a Isabella, revisaba que todo estuviese bien y cuando pensaba que todo estaba en perfecto estado terminaba boca abajo medio muerto en su cama, esperando por el día siguiente.

Agotador era una palabra demasiado suave para describir como habían sido ese par de días.

Edward suspiró y arrugó la frente mientras veía a Isabella caminando por la sala… no, caminando no, bailando.

Acababa de llegar de un día igual de pesado que los otros, el jet no tenía más de una hora desde que lo había dejado en suelo ingles después de un viaje de diez horas desde Rusia, y lo que encontraba era a la mujer que días antes de casi muriendo bailando en la sala. ¡B-A-I-L-A-N-D-O!

-¿qué estás haciendo?

Isabella se giró para verlo y le sonrió.

-necesitaba moverme un poco- se encogió de hombros.

-¿es que no escuchaste lo que dijo el médico?

-por supuesto que lo hice- Isabella gruñó y le dio la espalda –. Por si no lo recuerdas fui yo quien sufrió el dolor… ¡así que déjame en paz!

Edward no supo exactamente que debía hacer. Se quedó parado, viendo como subía el volumen del estéreo y comenzaba a danza de nuevo.

-mujer, ¡por Dios!- atravesó la sala y apagó el aparato –En primer lugar: debes volver al cuarto, fueron órdenes estrictas del doctor, en segundo lugar: mis vecinos no están acostumbrados a este escándalo, ni yo tampoco –suspiró y observó el modo en que ella esbozaba un gesto desafiante -. Y en último lugar: ¡deja de comportarte como una niña!

Isabella arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos, recordándole una pose que había visto en muchas mujeres; pero jamás a ella.

-¡deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

Edward pensó que lo mejor era una retirada, dejarla estar a sus anchas y que ella cargara con las consecuencias de sus actos; sin embargo, se le vinieron a la mente un montón de imágenes de ella enferma y empalidecida, muerta de miedo y el dolor marcando sus facciones.

No, no podía hacer eso.

Caminó hasta ella y, con mucho cuidado, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

-¡¿qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!

Y aunque pataleó y luchó porque la bajara y llamara la atención de Emily –que salió de la cocina a ver qué ocurría-, de Sam –que estaba de visita- y el demás personal, Edward no la dejo en el suelo hasta que llegaron a la recamara.

-listo, te bajé… ahora: a la cama.

Isabella caminó hasta la cama, con pasos regios y la barbilla levemente levantada, tomó la punta del edredón y abrió las mantas, acomodó un par de cojines pequeños en el piso y cogió uno bordado y grande entre sus manos, se giró tan lentamente que Edward sospechó que seguiría discutiendo… al menos hasta que lo sintió impactarse de lleno contra su rostro.

La sorpresa y la fuerza con la que lo arrojó fueron suficientes para que se tambaleara varios pasos atrás y, también, para que tanto Emily, Quil y Sam rieran entre dientes.

Edward la miró con sorpresa cuando ella también empezó a reírse a carcajada batiente, mientras acariciaba su vientre y se sentaba en la cama, acomodándose para cumplir sus órdenes.

-listo- dijo cuando estuvo completamente tendida y había dejado de reír -¿estás feliz ahora?

Ni remotamente, pero no planeaba darle la satisfacción de verlo así de contrariado.

No recordaba que Isabella fuese así, que jugara así con él. Quizá sólo eran los remanentes de la vida que tuvo con una persona que se lo permitió y con la que disfrutó aquellas pequeñas bromas.

-Estaré en mi estudio.

La noche se volvió rápidamente madrugada, mientras Edward continuaba pensando en todos los cambios que había visto en Isabella en el tiempo que tenía viviendo con él.

Habían discutido en más ocasiones que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, lo había desafiado, había bromeado a su costa… había hecho muchas cosas que jamás habría pensado que haría.

Giró de nuevo el líquido ámbar de la copa que tenía en una mano y la levantó para observar el reflejo de la luz sobre el coñac.

Se acordó de la última vez que había bebido así: cuando había dejado a Isabella y casi sintió ganas de echarse a reír al darse cuenta de que era ella la que lo ponía en aquella situación de nuevo.

Aquel día él había arrojado la copa contra la pared que tenía enfrente y había llamado a Victoria, se había refugiado entre sus brazos y caricias, y luego había llamado a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente… hasta que se había perdido un poco.

Qué diferentes habían sido las vidas que ellos habían tenido al estar separados, que contradictorios los sentimientos a los que se estaba teniendo que enfrentar.

Edward había jurado que la olvidaría y la sacaría de su vida, pero ahí estaba: muriendo de amor por ella -¿de qué otra forma podía explicarse sus actuares?-, un amor que no era como el de antes.

Cuando volvió del trabajo esa tarde Isabella estaba en pie de nuevo, cocinando algo en la estufa y cantando al son de una cancioncilla que sonaba muy bajo en el radio que tenía en la mesa del desayunador.

Edward se limitó a recargarse en el marco de la puerta y verla moverse de aquí a allá, sacando y metiendo ingredientes, con tal de no volver a ver algo impactar contra su rostro y escuchar la burla de sus empleados.

-cuando tenía antojos de algo…- empezó a decir ella, sin voltearse a verlo –Jake se levantaba rápidamente a comprarme lo que fuese que se me ocurriera… y se me ocurrían cosas muy raras- se rió alegremente y, finalmente, se giró de cara a él –Una vez tuve antojos de comida hindú, pero no había cerca de casa y tuvo que conducir como dos horas, ida y vuelta, para dármelas…

-¿por qué me cuentas esto?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, listo para salir corriendo con cualquier excusa si empezaba a hablar de nuevo del amor que sentía por su marido y ya no sentía por él.

Honestamente. Estaba demasiado agotado para seguir comportándose como si no le importara nada.

-…y hubo un día en que me comí como un kilo de spaghetti yo sola…- sonrió, apagó el fuego en la estufa, se limpió las manos con un paño y cuando se volvió sus ojos parecían haberse clavado en los recuerdos del pasado –Entonces pensaba que todo estaría bien, que Jacob estaría ahí para nosotros, que podría ver… todo esto…

-sigues sin responderme, Isabella…

La aludida afirmó, aún evadiendo sus ojos, pero se encogió de hombros en lugar de responderle directamente.

-entonces… un día me dijo que todo estaba _mal_ y que no podría terminar esto conmigo- un sollozo interrumpió su discurso y el sonido le hizo mucho mal a Edward -. Jacob fue todo lo que yo hubiese deseado en un marido, era cariñoso, amoroso, respetuoso…

Las palabras que no había querido escuchar jamás estaban saliendo de sus labios y Edward pensó que cada elogio a la memoria de aquel hombre era una cuchillada certera que le mostraba todo lo que él no había podido ser para ella.

-… me amó sobre todas las cosas, a mí y al bebé cuando se nos bendijo con esto, porque… para nosotros fue un milagro que este hijo nuestro pudiera… y él siempre fue tan dulce y estaba tan emocionado por las alternativas, las posibilidades…

-¿y lo amaste tú?- ni siquiera supo de donde había salido el impulso de decir esas palabras, pero las había mencionado y eran como el último golpe que ella podía darle.

Los ojos de Isabella se fijaron a los suyos de forma intensa y sincera, con aquella verdad de la que no cabe duda.

-estuve destrozada tanto tiempo por ti…- sonrió de forma irónica, en otra mueca que ella nunca le había dedicado –te amé tan locamente que pensé que mi vida había terminado cuando me dejaste; pero no fue así… Jacob vino a mí, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y los planes que tenía… fue mi mejor amigo y me sacó de ese estado como de muerte, ¿cómo podría no haberlo amado?

Edward dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, listo para salir de ahí. Claro que conocía sus demonios y las acciones que debería o no haber hecho, junto con todas las consecuencias, estaba casi seguro de que esa sería su respuesta; pero eso no dimitía el enorme dolor que lo arrasó.

-bien, bueno… supongo que esta conversación… me tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos Isabella- y caminó de nuevo con dirección al pasillo.

-¡todavía no he terminado!

El grito enfurecido le llamó tanto la atención que dudo si realmente lo había escuchado –Isabella nunca gritaba- , así que regresó a la posición en la que estaba antes y la observó: sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos humedecidos, la fina línea en la que se habían convertido sus labios.

-entonces termina…

Isabella afirmó.

-estaba enamorada de él, sintiendo amor de nuevo- soltó una risita carente de alegría –y otra vez hacia alguien que no era bueno para mí…

-no veo a dónde quieres llegar.

Ella caminó hasta un cajón de la cocina y arrojó una carpeta llena de papeles que salieron volando en cuando impactaron contra la isla al centro de la cocina, documentos que él conocía muy bien, porque los había leído una y otra vez y porque él había mandado por ellos.

-esto no… no pienses que… yo no… - intentó explicarse, aunque no tenía palabras para hacerlo, puesto que ni él mismo comprendía sus acciones.

-si querías saber de Jacob, debiste haber hablado conmigo- los rasgos delicados de Isabella estaban marcados por una furia que no le conocía, por un sentimiento tan grande de ultrajo que le revolvió el estomago- ni siquiera hacía falta que entrevistaras a la señora Robinson, yo le conocí desde que usábamos pañales, cualquier pregunta pude habértela resuelto yo.

-mira, la verdad es que yo no tenía derecho a hacer esto pero…- y de ahí ya no supo que más decir, porque, ¿qué le podía decir?

-pues no, ¡no tenías derecho!- chilló y se acercó a la carpeta para sacar una hoja, pasó rápidamente la mirada por ella y se la plantó frente al rostro -¿ves lo que dice aquí? Dice que cuando tenía quince se rompió un brazo, yo te pude haber contado que fue mientras me defendía de un ex novio celoso- volvió por otra hoja y, en lugar de llevársela a él, la arrugó en una pelota y la arrojó contra el piso –ahí dice que él jamás me dijo nada de su amor… yo pude decirte que él me lo confesó dos días después de que te conocí y tuve que decirle que no le correspondía…

-Isabella, basta.

Notaba el cansancio y dolor de su voz, la había herido, lo notaba; pero no sabía como parar aquella crisis.

-¡no! Querías saber quién fue el hombre que te sustituyó, ¡¿no es cierto?- le apuntó con el dedo, toda pálida de ira –Te lo estoy diciendo: fue Jacob Black, amado hijo, amigo, esposo y padre… Fue el mejor amigo que llegó cuando estaba llorando por ti para decirme que yo era parte de su plan, un plan en el que lo único que habría sería amor y respeto, un plan que, tal vez era su última voluntad… él quería un hijo antes de morir y me quería a mí, nos quería juntos y creía que funcionaría… y le creí. Así que acepté su propuesta de matrimonio para acompañarlo en lo que yo pensé que serían los últimos años de su vida… -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y luego vino otra y después otra.

-Isabella ya fue suficiente.

-sí, suficiente de ti… ya tuve suficiente de tener que estarte agradecida por lo que estas haciendo por nosotros mientras tú mentías y hacías…- apuntó a todo el desastre de documentos en la mesa -¡esto!

-jamás tuve la intención de…

-¿de qué? ¿De hurgar en la vida de un hombre que fue mucho más que tú? ¿De ser totalmente idiota y mandarlo investigar? ¿De faltarme completamente al respeto al invadir mi privacidad?- otro sollozo y Edward sintió que estaba muriendo de a poco –Pensé que podría verte como un amigo de nuevo, pero sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo, que le dolió tanto el golpe a su ego que tuvo que mandar a su hermano a… ¡te odio tanto! Creí que había superado esto, pero no… ¡te odio! ¡Te odio y te quiero lejos de mí y de mi bebé!

Y salió de la cocina hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Edward se mantuvo de pie, fijo y paralizado en el mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente para escucharla abriendo puertas y azotándolas al cerrarlas, las palabras aceleradas que le dirigía Emily para intentar detenerla y los cierres de las maletas al cerrarse al final.

-¡señor!, ¡Señor!- cuando Emily entró sin respiración supo perfectamente lo que vendría.

-¿Em?

-la señora Black quiere irse… está haciendo las maletas…

-lo sé- suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, pasándose la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

-¿lo… sabe?- Emily dejó caer los hombros y suspiró también, mientras ambos escuchaban el sonido que hacía Isabella al terminar de empacar –La señora no puede estar sola, señor, el médico ha dicho que tiene que permanecer vigilada.

Edward recargó la cabeza entre sus manos y pensó por un momento. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de retener a Isabella en su piso, pero ello no significaba que fuese mejor para ella; en cualquier caso, el doctor también había dicho que no debía ponerse en situaciones que la estresaran y él lo estaba haciendo.

-has las maletas Emily, te irás con ella.

-pero señor…

Levantó el rostro y le dio una mirada tan atormentada que Emily salió lo más deprisa que pudo de la cocina a cumplir su orden.

Poco tiempo después Isabella volvió a entrar ahí, le dejó en la mesa las llaves del departamento que le dio el primer día que había llegado, puso ahí también un sobre y una caja pequeña y negra.

-sólo acepto que Emily me acompañe porque no soy estúpida, pero quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida… sin llamadas, sin mensajes, ¿entiendes? Nada. No quiero saber nada de ti…

Edward afirmó, viéndola dar media vuelta y marcharse.

La había perdido. Otra vez la había perdido.

Después de un tiempo se atrevió a acercarse a la mesa y mirar los otros dos objetos que había dejado atrás. Abrió la cajita y se rió amargamente al ver ahí, entre terciopelo negro, el anillo que le había dado el día que se comprometieron –una baratija comparada con lo que debió haberle dado, pequeño, con un diamante prácticamente inexistente, caro… pero no lo suficiente-. Supuso que fue su forma de decirle que ya no había nada que los uniera, ni siquiera un buen recuerdo.

Suspiró y miró el sobre ahí, era blanco y estaba arrugado, no tenía remitente ni sello postal, había una hoja dentro y otra cosa que cayó al piso cuando empezó a leer…

_Enero 2010_

_Edward: _

_Todavía no sé por qué motivo has terminado tan abruptamente conmigo, pero tengo algo importante que decirte y no has querido responder mis llamadas… _

_Hace unos días estuve en el hospital… sé que eso no te importa, pero el motivo es lo importante. Estaba embarazada, Edward._

_No lo sabía cuando hablamos por última vez, te lo hubiese dicho… me enteré cuando tuve el sangrado y los dolores, los doctores dijeron que tenía 3 meses._

_Lo siento. _

_Aunque supongo que por la forma en que te fuiste no te importa mucho. Tenía que decírtelo. Quizá ya no te importe, pero me pareció justo que estuvieras enterado._

_Ibas a ser padre y yo hubiera sido muy feliz de llevar a tu hijo en mi ceno. _

_Ellos también dijeron que será difícil que vuelva a tener bebés, así que supongo que mi vida terminaste por borrarla tú. Todo mi futuro, todas mis esperanzas me las quitaste… me dejaste sin nada._

_Lo siento de nuevo, se supone que sólo te avisaría del bebé. _

_Eso es todo, espero que leas esto antes de tirarlo o hacer otra cosa como esa, que sé que lo harás._

_Isabella._

_PD: era una niña, por si te importa._

Recogió el otro papel y se dio cuenta de que era un informe médico donde se explicaba el procedimiento que habían tenido que hacerle, la edad del feto y el sexo y que, probablemente la madre podía quedarse estéril.

Lo peor es que decía que su condición podía haberse controlado, si hubiese tenido los cuidados necesarios… si alguien hubiese cuidado de ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando cuando terminó de leer y que tenía las venas llenas de hiel, tenía frío… más del que había sentido jamás.

Isabella había estado embarazada cuando la dejó. Él podría haber sido padre…

Toda su maldita vida pudo haber sido _tan_ diferente.

* * *

><p>bn chiks, sigo viva y sigo aki... comenté ke mi lap había muerto? pues lo hizo y he tenido ke atenerme a los ratitos en los ke me dejaban la compu de escritorio :S peeeeero, conseguí otra... así keee espero volver con capi nuevo pronto ^^<p>

espero éste les guste, fue... difícil de escribir xke tiene una carga emocional bastante fuerte tanto como para Bella como para Edward, especialmente cuando no estoy escribiendo lo ke le ocurre a ella y me costó trabajo plasmar correctamente lo ke está sintiendo... todavía no estoy segura de haberlo hecho totalmente...

tmb hay otro secreto revelado... je ^^' pero no es el último... so, espero sigan disfrutando y leyendo.

gracias x los rws, favoritos y alertas... aaaah! me hacen completamente feliz :D

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward suspiró y observó cómo era que Carlisle estrechaba los ojos y pensaba a fondo en lo que le acababa de contar. Su hermano y cuñada acababan de llegar de visita al enterarse –no le pregunten cómo- que Isabella se había ido de su casa con la compañía de Emily.

-la reacción de Bella me parece un poco exagerada…- concluyó Carlisle, después de un momento de silencio.

-eso es porque eres hombre, no estás embarazado y sometido a los cambios hormonales y… - sonrió Esme - Me parece que olvidan que Edward se inmiscuyó en su privacidad, en la vida de un hombre que no hace más de algunos meses que está muerto… Bella sigue en duelo, no debe ser fácil hablar todavía de ciertas cosas…

-pues ayer habló de muchas cosas…- Edward suspiró y sacó la carta que le había dado, pasándosela a su hermano –Creo que se desahogó de todo, incluyendo de la forma en que terminé con ella.

Carlisle parecía ir achicando los ojos conforme leía y sus labios iban formando una línea tensa, hasta que finalizó.

-parece que ha sufrido mucho, Edward… debiste tener más tacto…

Esme tomó la carta y arrugó la frente, sus labios formando una mueca horrorizada.

-¡no puedo creer esto!- alzó los ojos y observó a su cuñado –lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a todo esto?

Los ojos verdes de Edward la observaron impasibles, porque no sabía que contestarle; como no sabía un montón de cosas desde que Isabella había aparecido, el qué sentía sobre esa bebita pérdida era una cosa más que se aunaba a su mar de confusión.

-no lo sé.

Esme afirmó y le dio un golpecito maternal en la mano.

-¿hablaron al respecto?- preguntó Carlisle observando el reporte médico.

-no…- suspiró cansinamente –ella sólo me tiró esto a la cara y salió de aquí.

Carlisle afirmó y se recargó mejor en uno de los sofás que compartían espacio en su despacho, en el centro había una mesa de madera decorada por Jessica y que contenía todo tipo de galletitas y dulces para ellos; porque a Edward el apetito se le había esfumado desde el día anterior.

-¿otra vez?- Esme negó con la cabeza –ustedes deben dejar ese mal hábito de no hablar de los problemas que tienen.

-ella me ha pedido que desaparezca de su vida de una vez por todas- continuó Edward –y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Todo este… experimento de volver a vivir con ella, de volver a _hablar_ con ella… fue demasiado para ambos.

-lo que pasa es que aún no están listos- insistió Esme, con una mirada totalmente maternal.

-¿listos?

Sonrió.

-cuando ambos acepten las cosas que han pasado, como parte del pasado, y hablen seriamente sobre lo que está pasando y pasará… entonces estarán listos, no antes.

-honestamente… no te entiendo.

-honestamente… me lo imagino al ver el desastre en que ambos han convertido la maravillosa relación que tenían.

-¿desastre?

-bueno… obviamente hay demasiadas verdades ocultas en todo el final de su relación como para que te atrevas a decirme que no se volvió todo un desastre- explicó Esme con voz suave.

-hermano, ¿quieres que siga investigando sobre su matrimonio con Jacob Black?

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados, rogando que eso fuera suficiente para evadirse de la realidad un poco.

-no. No quiero que vuelvas a buscar algo relacionado ni con Jacob ni con Isabella… - Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello –Haré lo que me pidió y la dejaré en paz…

-¿hablaron de McCarty cuando estuvo aquí?

Él arrugó la frente ante la pregunta de su cuñada.

-claro que no, ¿por qué tendríamos que haber hablado de él?

-porque terminaste tu relación a causa suya.

-no. Terminé mi relación con Isabella a causa de la escena que vi en ese lugar.

Esme frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-entonces, realmente, no has tenido la más mínima intención de arreglar esto, ¿verdad?- le espetó con un mohín –Es decir, verdaderamente, la diste por perdida aún antes de que Carlisle te dijera todo respecto a su matrimonio… toda tu relación la tiraste a la basura hace un año y no planeas hacer nada al respecto.

-no hay nada que hacer, Esme.

Carlisle se reclinó de nuevo en el sofá y frunció la frente con concentración.

-a mí me parece que, aunque tú has dicho muchas veces que las has olvidado no es cierto- se encogió de hombros -. Es obvio que todavía sientes cosas por ella, dado que no eres capaz de ver el pasado como algo que ocurrió y que ya no debería lastimarte.

-me lastimó el ego, nada más- soltó Edward de forma instintivamente defensiva.

Carlisle sonrió.

-así que planeas seguir escudándote bajo la bandera de que ha sido, otra vez, sólo un golpe certero a tu ego y nada más. Lo mismo que dijiste hace un año.

-los motivos por los que terminé con ella siguen siendo los mismos, ¿por qué habrían de haber cambiado?

-supuse, tontamente, que habías descubierto, por fin, que el motivo por el que terminaste con tu compromiso tan abruptamente fue gracias a un arranque de celos a causa del beso que dices haber visto entre Emmett y Bella.

Edward torció el gesto. Dicho así, sonaba como una tontería; pero ninguno había visto los mensajes, las llamadas, las desapariciones sin motivos certeros… Se obligó a respirar de forma profunda y dejar de pensar en ello.

-te equivocas, Carlisle…

-¿me equivoco también cuando digo que ha sido la única mujer que has amado de verdad?- Carlisle se puso recto en el asiento y lo observó con esa mirada que dan los hermanos mayores y que te hace sentir que saben más de lo que piensas –Incluso esos amoríos que tuviste en este tiempo fueron ridículos y esporádicos, tontas formas de hacerte olvidarla… ¿Victoria? Ni siquiera la menciones a ella, es una…

-¡Carlisle!- Esme chilló al ver por dónde iban las palabras de su prometido.

Él sonrió de forma ladina.

-lo siento, cielo; pero no hay palabras dulces para describir a esa mujer con la que Edward tan recurrentemente se encuentra.

Edward bufó y se levantó lentamente.

-la relación que mantengo o no con Victoria no está a discusión en este momento.

Carlisle afirmó y bebió un poco de té.

-obviamente, porque esa…- se demoró un poco en pensar una palabra adecuada –aventura que iniciaste con ella no ha sido nada buena para ti. Me parece que cada vez que la reinician ella absorbe cualquier cualidad que puedas tener.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿de verdad? No tenía idea de cuánto te molestaba Victoria.

-no me molesta Victoria- negó con la cabeza un par de veces, imaginando los motivos por los que su hermano no notaba su recelo hacía ella -, lo que me molesta es en lo que te conviertes cuando estás con ella.

-¿y qué se supone que soy cuando estoy con ella?

Esme sonrió con tristeza.

-eres tan distante, tan parco y frío…

-siempre soy distante, parco y frío.

-pero se acentúa cuando estás con ella. A veces parece que es lo único que eres, pero no es así… no cuando te he visto convivir con Bella.

-¿por qué esa manía de llamarla Bella?- refunfuñó Edward al final no queriendo profundizar en lo que le estaban diciendo.

Esme parpadeó sorprendida.

-bueno, tú empezaste a llamarla así… supongo que fue una maña que nos pegaste.

-además, es un sobrenombre agradable, le pega- concluyó Carlisle con un encogimiento de hombros.

El estudio se hundió en un silencio bastante incómodo, pero ninguno tenía mucha idea de cómo rellenarlo, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo con comentarios triviales.

-me gustaría ir a visitarla- soltó Esme de repente.

-¡¿qué?

El chillido de Edward la hizo parpadear sorprendida de nuevo y enarcó una ceja cuestionándole con el gesto.

-me parece que al único que prohibió que se le acercara eres tú, por lo tanto, me parece que puedo ir a visitarla si lo deseo.

-¿pretendes ir a ver a Isabella? , ¿De verdad?

-por supuesto, antes de que se te ocurriera la brillante idea de terminar tu compromiso con ella y hacernos dejar de verla, éramos muy buenas amigas.

Edward gruñó algo entre dientes y dio por terminada la conversación, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-parece que los modales se le volvieron a olvidar a tu hermano, Carlisle.

Carlisle le sonrió.

-a Edward siempre se le han olvidado los modales cuando se trata de Isabella…

-es una lástima que él no lo note.

Un par de días después, Edward se preparó para otro día de trabajo, se colocó uno de sus elegantes trajes y se condujo por las infestadas calles londinenses bajo una ligera lluvia; cuando llegó al hotel comprendió que ese día –justo ese día- sería uno de los más difíciles a los que se iba a enfrentar.

Se enteró de un nuevo desastre en uno de sus hoteles en una isla lejana: un huracán estaba por azotarlo y él pensó, vagamente, que era como si ese mismo huracán llevara varias semanas azotándolo a él.

Cada que regresaba a casa ahora era casi como había sido hacía un año, sentía la presencia de Isabella en todas partes, olía aún a su perfume y casi podía escuchar su música tocándose en la cocina… incluso había veces en las que escuchaba sus murmullos cuando cocinaba. Lo cual lo hacía sentirse totalmente patético.

Y sin embargo, no era sólo eso; tenía un mar de cosas que lo hacían sentirse así. Empezando por los sueños recurrentes en los que estaba de vuelta al pasado y tenía a Isabella en sus brazos y la devoraba a besos, siguiendo por todas las preguntas que se le habían clavado al cerebro con las últimas noticias y terminando con la imagen de su bebé, de aquel bebé que pudo haber sido suyo.

Últimamente se encontraba en un estado de ánimo deprimente y corrosivo, ninguno de sus empleados se atrevía a pasar de la puerta ni a darle malas noticias. Parecía que sus empleados y colaboradores habían aprendido rápidamente que era momento para dejarlo cocerse a sus anchas.

Pero hoy, tenía el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo grande. Grande y desastroso. Y con eso en mente, salió de la última junta en la que había estado recluido y se encaminó a su oficina.

-¿señor, Cullen?

La voz clara y suave de Lauren sonó a través del interfono, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Probablemente, ya era momento de dejarse llevar por la paranoia y el pánico de algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido.

-¿qué ocurre, señorita Malory?

-han llamado de la casa de… - el sonido de hojas moverse le dijo que había anotado el nombre en alguna de ellas y ahora la incompetente mujer no podía encontrarlas.

Usualmente eso no habría sido motivo más que para una pequeña molestia, pero ahora él tenía los nervios de punta y escuchar ese sonido –hoja contra hoja- le resultó frustrante.

-¿de dónde, Malory?- gruñó entre dientes.

Mientras su inútil secretaria revolvía más papeles escuchó la perilla de la puerta dar vuelta y abrirse sin más. Arrugó la frente, se suponía que Lauren debería avisarle de cada visita. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle por el interfono para preguntarle quién era, una melena rojo fuego entró coronando la alta y esbelta figura de Victoria Wolf.

Sus largas y estilizadas piernas estaban enfundadas en la última moda en pantalones de mezclilla y su vientre plano y senos estaban refugiados al resguardo de un corsé marfil de encaje y seda. Cada perfecto paso que daba avanzando hacia él, lo hacía desde el apoyo de sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja y el contoneo de sus suaves curvas lo realzaba la caída de su abrigo color perla.

Una sonrisa llena de sensual lujuria le cruzó el rostro, resaltando sus felinos ojos verdes.

-hola, Edward- lo saludó, con aquella voz susurrante y levemente ronca que siempre lograba despertar los más bajos instintos en él.

-Victoria…

-nunca llegaste a nuestra cita…- lo acusó con una sonrisa más extensa surcándole los labios –y tampoco me llamaste después de eso- hizo un mohín triste y rodeó el escritorio con pasos sensuales hasta que se sentó en la mesa justo a su lado. Cerca. Demasiado cerca –te extrañé mucho, Edward.

-¿y estuviste esperándome por todas estas semanas? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo decidirte a venir por mí?- sonrió con socarronería, recorriendo su figura; devorando la visión de su cabello hasta sus pechos turgentes.

Victoria volvió a hacer un leve puchero con sus labios, mitad gesto inocente, mitad lascivia en cada centímetro.

-¿me puedes culpar?- se encogió graciosamente de hombros –Estaba molesta contigo por dejarme plantada…

-¿y quién calentó tu cama, Vicky?

La peliroja sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior con la firme intención de enfebrecerlo.

-esas cosas no se dicen, Edward.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora, mientras Victoria comenzaba a jugar con algunas carpetas que tenía en su escritorio.

-¿qué quieres, Victoria?- le preguntó al final.

Victoria se inclinó contra él, una mano de uñas esmaltadas de rojo acoplándose a los planos de su pecho; una sonrisa depredadora esbozándose en su rostro.

-quería visitarte- se quitó de la cara un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba con la otra mano y lamiéndose los labios de forma provocadora –y esperaba poder pasar unas noches_ cálidas_ y _largas_, contigo…-ronroneó.

Estaba coqueteando con un demonio y lo sabía. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Carlisle no eran todas locuras, pero Victoria conocía la técnica perfecta para hacerlo caer en esos hechiceros ojos y… bien, en esas sensuales piernas.

Se acercó más, ahogándolo en su perfume dulce y decadente; le rozó la nariz con la suya, antes de inclinarse mejor para tener libre acceso a su boca. Sus labios tocaron los suyos antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, apropiándose de ellos. Porque así era con Victoria –directo y decadente-.

-¡aquí está!- la exclamación de su secretaria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordándole que tenía un mensaje importante –Llamó una mujer llamada Emily de la casa de los Black.

Todo el calor que la presencia de Victoria había podido atraer a su cuerpo se convirtió en hielo recorriéndole las venas. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo en cuanto sus miedos empezaron a cobrar sentido, mientras se la quitaba de encima y se alejaba de ella.

-¿qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó, levantándose de la silla.

-me dijo que lo espera en el hospital, porque la señora Black estaba siendo transferida.

Edward no supo muy bien qué le dijo a Victoria, a su secretaria o al chofer de la compañía. Lo único que recordaba era que había salido corriendo del hotel y había cruzado el lobby tan deprisa que casi chocaba con un huésped, se subió a uno de los carros que tenía listos para uso personal y que se encontraba en camino antes de que las palabras de Lauren hubiesen terminado de registrarse en su cerebro.

_Dios_, rogó mentalmente, _que esté bien_.

Cuando entró en la sala de espera del hospital que ya llevaba demasiadas veces que visitaba, encontró a Emily sentada en una de las sillas, con la preocupación marcada en cada rasgo de su joven rostro.

-¿qué pasó?- le cuestionó nada más llegar.

Emily elevó la vista para verlo y lo que vio en sus ojos le hizo comprender que nada lo tenía preparado para aquello que ella estaba por decir.

-volvió a sangrar- sollozó –y tenía mucho dolor. Intenté llamarle, pero me dijeron que estaba en una reunión… tuvo que ir una ambulancia por ella… llevo aquí dos horas y no me han dicho nada…

Edward afirmó y se volvió hacia la estación donde había varias enfermeras. Lo primero sería buscar a alguien que pudiera decirle qué pasaba y luego… se pasó una mano por el cabello, luego podría recriminarse el hecho de que había estado besando –_deseando_- a Victoria, mientras todo eso pasaba.

Cuando ninguna de las mujeres en la estación pudieron darle ninguna razón se puso otro propósito: comunicarse con sus amigos. Llamó a Emmett primero y, por alguna fortuna del destino, lo encontró rápidamente.

-…- un silencio se instaló después de que terminó de explicarle la situación, o al menos lo que sabía de ella –iré tan pronto salga el próximo vuelo.

-bien. Llamaré también a los hermanos Hale.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Emmett, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Rosalie no podrá ir.

-¿por qué no? ¿Acaso sigue en esas benditas vacaciones? ¡Su amiga está en el hospital!

-ella también.

Eso hizo callar a Edward de pronto, teniendo oportunidad de escuchar el suspiro cansado de McCarty.

-Rosalie lleva internada en un hospital de Los Ángeles varios días.

-¿qué le ocurrió?- la pregunta se deslizó en sus labios antes de poder retenerla; en cualquier caso, no era algo que le incumbiera.

-un tipo que era alumno suyo, parece que intentaron mantener una relación, pero no funcionó y… pensó que ella era una pera de boxeo.

-¿estás diciendo que su novio la golpeó?

El gruñido de Emmett no dejó lugar a dudas.

-¿está bien?

-ahora sí, Jasper está con ella ahora y el maldito de Royce está enfrentando cargos por maltrato, abuso, acoso y violación…

-¿violación?- la voz de Edward salió sibilante. Había cosas, cosas como esas, que le parecían en extremo imperdonables cuando se trataba de las mujeres.

Escuchó una risita entre dientes por parte de su interlocutor.

-no te preocupes, Royce no tendrá ganas de ponerle un dedo encima a nadie más después de la forma en la que Jasper y yo le hemos dejado la cara cuando lo encontramos.

Y por primera vez en… bueno, jamás, sintió un nexo especial con McCarty: ambos habría hecho lo mismo.

-me parece bien- dijo al fin, Edward –entonces sólo vendrás tú.

-sí. Llamaré a los amigos de Jacob, siempre le hacen compañía antes de subirme a avión.- y colgó.

¿Amigos de Jacob? No los recordaba en ninguna de las visitas al hospital; al menos, no recordaba que se los hubiesen presentado, quizá eran esos dos que había visto la primera vez y los que habían encontrado en el jardín el día que había salido a caminar con Isabella.

Cuando regresó con Emily, su ama de llaves estaba hablando con un hombre con bata blanca.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó al médico en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El aludido se giró para verlo y suspiró al verle.

-le explicaba a la señorita que tuvimos que intervenirla, el niño nació hace algunos momentos, justo ahora están operando a la señora Black a causa de un desgarre que le provocó el desprendimiento de la placenta y la hemorragia con la que llegó… tienen que esperar un poco más.

Edward afirmó, completamente desenfocado de aquel momento y situación en particular; en cuanto el médico había dicho que Isabella estaba siendo operada todo lo demás había carecido de importancia, el hecho de que hemorragia, operación e Isabella estuviesen en la misma oración había sido suficiente para trastornarlo por completo.

-¿ella está bien ahora?

La pregunta de Emily le hizo recordar que todavía estaba mal, en una mesa de operaciones, probablemente perdido tanta sangre como para que estuviese en estado grave.

-su estado había sido crítico hasta hace poco, pero los médicos han empezado con ella y ha estado estable desde entonces…

-¿eso qué significa exactamente?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

-el desgarre está siendo tratado ahora y la hemorragia ha disminuido considerablemente, podemos decir que está bien por el momento. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir hasta ahora, si me permiten, tengo que volver al quirófano.

El doctor desapareció por unas puertas dobles y se perdió entre un mar de batas blancas.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico y suspiró cansado. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Escuchó el momento en que Emily se sentó a su lado y ni siquiera se limitó a voltear a verla. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

La culpabilidad era una emoción que se estaba engendrando en sus entrañas y echaba raíces profundas en su interior. Había besado a Victoria mientras Isabella estaba muriendo, había deseado a Victoria mientras la única mujer que había importado algo para él estaba reviviendo la misma pesadilla otra vez, la misma que le había obligado a vivir sola una vez…

_Demonios, ¿qué no había tenido suficiente con una vez para arruinarle la vida?_

-no se sienta culpable, señor- murmuró Emily, pasado un rato.

-creo que es lo único que puedo sentir ahora, Em.

-estaba en una reunión, no supo nada hasta después…

-no _estaba_ en una reunión- refutó, sintiéndose todavía peor.

-¿no lo estaba?

La recriminación patente en esa pregunta le hizo abrir los ojos y observarla. Le clavaba sus ojos castaños con intensidad y tenía una ceja arqueada en interrogación.

-bueno, sí lo estaba… - bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello –pero después… llegó Victoria, ¿sabes?

-¿Victoria Wolf?- chilló, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Edward soltó una risita irónica.

-¿puedes creerlo? Cuando se supone que había prometido cuidar de ella, llega Victoria y…

Emily se levantó repentinamente y lo observó desde arriba. Por algún motivo se sintió bastante pequeño en comparación a esa pequeña mujer que, además, era empleada suya. La observó cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada.

-así que por eso se siente culpable…- suspiró y negó por última vez -¿Por qué siempre lo complica todo? ¿Por qué nunca hace las cosas sencillas, como deberían?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, un pequeño torbellino de cabellos castaños y cortos atravesó la puerta de la sala de espera y caminó directo hacia él con una expresión furiosa marcando sus afilados rasgos.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- le espetó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver toda su furia.

-¿Alice?

-¡¿me puedes explicar por qué me he enterado de toda la situación por medio de Carlisle?- chilló, apuntándole con uno de sus delgados y finos dedos.

-¿no se supone que estabas en algún lugar de Sudamérica con tu fundación?- sí, estaba intentando cambiar de tema, pero… ¿quién podía culparlo?

-pues regresé en cuanto Carlisle se dignó a explicarme lo que pasaba y luego llego a tu casa y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie… tuve que recorrer todo Londres hasta las oficinas centrales de tu hotel para que esa inútil de Lauren Malory me dijera que habías salido corriendo… ¡¿y con quién me encuentro en el lobby? ¡Con la zorra de Victoria Wolf! Que me dice que saliste corriendo a algún sitio y yo tengo que ir a buscar a tu estúpido chofer para que me dijera uno de los guardias, al final, que estás aquí… y que Bella está aquí… Por cierto, ¿Victoria Wolf?, ¿en serio?- hizo un mohín después de haber soltado todo aquello sin haber respirado siquiera.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces, intentando procesar todo lo que su hermana estaba recriminándole. Tuvo que ocupar más de un minuto para poder entenderlo todo y, después, terminó por suspirar por enésima vez ese día y negar con cansancio.

-no tenía idea de que debía avisarte, Alice- se encogió de hombros –tampoco pensé que estarías en condiciones de escucharme con todo el trabajo que tienes ahora y… sí, Victoria Wolf apareció hoy en mi oficina. ¿Así que todavía está en el hotel?

Ella afirmó, sentándose a su lado.

-me dijo que habías salido corriendo después de que Lauren te dijo algo… se veía molesta.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Con total honestidad podía decir que le importaba un rábano si Victoria estaba enojada con él.

-pues tendré que terminar por contentarse- murmuró.

-todavía no entiendo cómo fue que terminaste enrollándote con tamaña perra.

Edward enarcó una ceja en dirección de su hermana en deferencia al vocabulario tan _florido_ que estaba luciendo en ese momento.

-¿qué? No me puedes decir que no has notado que tu amante favorita es una zorra y una perra completa, además de una arpía y una verdadera bruja.

-vaya Alice, me alegra ver los resultados de años pagando cuotas altísimas en las mejores escuelas de Europa- bromeó, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto de Victoria. No quería pensar en Victoria, no quería recordar lo que estaba haciendo mientras Isabella había iniciado una fuerte lucha por su vida y la de su hijo.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada aguda y encantadora.

-como sea, no me agrada tenerla cerca- concluyó, levantando un hombro -. La prefiero cuando está ocupada montándoselo con todo aquel modelo lo suficientemente estúpido como para prestarle atención.

-deja ya de hablar de Victoria…

-tienes razón, deberíamos regresar al punto principal- se cruzó de piernas, realzando el desgaste artístico de sus pantalones pitillos de mezclilla, y acomodándose su abrigo color miel -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-ya te lo dije: estás demasiado ocupada para todo esto- hizo un además con las manos para abarcar toda la extensión de la sala de espera del hospital, incluyendo a Emily que estaba parada frente a una maquina de café.

-eso es una soberana estupidez- gruñó, en un gesto poco femenino -. Sabes perfectamente que para la familia siempre tengo tiempo.

-no creí que fuera relevante- intentó de nuevo.

No funcionó, la mirada verde de Alice se volvió fría y acerada.

-¿estás de broma? Tuve que enterarme por teléfono que Isabella estaba viviendo en tu casa, que la mandaste investigar y que ella, en un arranque de ira contra ti, había terminado por confesarte que había estado embarazada cuando la dejaste… ¿todo eso no te parece _relevante_?

A Edward no le quedó más que suspirar de nuevo. Toda su vida se había trastocado desde que Isabella había aparecido en su vida con aquel vestido de fiesta y su cabello ondulado y perfecto en la fiesta de su hermana.

-lo que me parece, es que si sobrevivo a esto, tendré que internarme en un hospital mental.

La risa de Alice fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Qué lindo que su sufrimiento, culpa y todo aquel tornado de emociones divirtiera a su hermana. Era un alivio saber que podía servir de algo: de burla de Alice.

Resultaba una situación perfecta. Ahí sentado esperando por alguna noticia de Isabella –rogando porque todo resultara bien-, pensando cómo sería el bebé que había traído a la vida –si se parecería de alguna forma al que habría tenido con él-, mientras su ama de llaves lo mirada de forma reprobadora y su hermana se burlaba de la situación en general…

Sí, todo era malditamente perfecto en ese momento. Soltó una risita entre dientes, casi, casi histérica al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación cuando él había jurado que Isabella era menos que nada para él.

Qué Dios le ayudara, ahora también estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

><p>he vueltooo! jeje ^^' espero haber demorado menos ke las ultimas veces... de vdd ke lo espero, sino... ehm, ¿me disculpan?<p>

en fin, tuve problemas con la computadora y estoy en ultimo año de la uni... ¿necesito más explicaciones? :S

este capi fue... complicado de escribir, xke aunke io sé lo ke está pasando en la cabeza de Bella, bueno... eso no puedo ponerlo x la forma en la ke estoy escribiendo el fic... así ke se me complicó un poco, espero haberlo hecho bn...

una lectora me dijo ke la reacción de Bella había sido algo exagerada en el capi anterior, sobre la investigación de Edward... pero creo que Esme explica mas o menos los motivos en el capi de hoy, aunke io tmb lo pienso jajaja :P ke puedo hacer? asi son los personajes en el fic, medio impulsivos y nada reflexivos... pero eso es parte de los xkes de la historia...

en fin... me despido de todas dandoles gracias a cada una de ustedes: x sus rws, alertas, favoritos y a todas akellas ke leen pero no dejan evidencias de ello jajajaja

las kiere:

clarisee


	9. Chapter 9

**_**Disclamer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando les informaron que, finalmente, Isabella estaba bien y fuera de peligro, que se encontraba ya en una habitación fuera de CI y que podrían pasar a verla por unos pocos minutos antes de que la dejaran dormir.

Esa era una de las grandes ventajas de las clínicas particulares, puesto que le permitió a Edward verla después de que Emily habló por poco tiempo con ella y los dos amigos que había enviado Emmett también. O eso pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta encontrar su habitación… aunque también era una cosa mala, porque había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada de él.

Se encontró de nuevo parado en el umbral de la puerta de un cuarto de hospital, viéndola a ella pálida y demacrada, preguntándose qué hacer. Toda aquella situación se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina nada buena para su salud mental.

Isabella lo estaba enloqueciendo, tenía toda su vida pendiendo de un delicado hilo que si cortaba, probablemente, terminaría por mandarlo directamente a un psiquiátrico.

En la escena frente a él, todo se repetía como un deja vú, desde el cuerpo frágil de Isabella tendido en sabanas y mantas blancas hasta el cabello desordenado contrastando con la almohada; y sin embargo, había algo que era radicalmente diferente, a su lado había una pequeña cuna movible en la que se percibía un bultito pequeñito envuelto en color azul.

Su hijo, el hijo que pudo haber sido suyo… el hijo que la había orillado a tener con otro.

Y que el demonio se lo llevara sino se sentía malditamente feliz de verlo ahí. Sí, era el hijo de otro y si, él perdió la oportunidad de reclamar un hijo de Isabella para él hacía mucho; pero estaba ahí, la esperanza de un lazo con aquel hombre al que había amado y la había dejado –por razones totalmente diferentes a las de él- y la de una vida que pensó que le había robado al perder a su primer hijo.

No había quedado estéril, podía tener hijos… y podía ser feliz con el hijo de Jacob Black. Isabella podía reconstruir su vida de nuevo.

Dando un paso dentro intentó que aquella pequeña, pero significativa, revelación no se reflejara en su expresión, que ella no notara que lo estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

Isabella dejó de ver a su bebé y lo miró con un gesto tan cansado que Edward pensó que estaba por quedarse dormida.

-gracias- soltó ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios, al notarla completamente seca –por estar aquí… mientras mis amigos no lo están.

-no te preocupes- se encogió de hombros y pensó que esa era una conversación que se estaba repitiendo entre ellos una y otra vez sin llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿cuándo vendrá Emmett?

-supongo que en el próximo vuelo, no estoy seguro.

Ella afirmó y respiró con tranquilidad mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada.

-mira, sé que la forma en que salí de tu casa no fue…- se sonrojó de forma irremediable y Edward pudo recordar otras formas más agradables en que había visto esa misma reacción, el rosa decorando sus mejillas… su piel desnuda, su cuerpo satisfecho.

Negó varias veces para poder desprenderse de esos recuerdos… no eran apropiados ni para el momento ni la situación. Ya no.

-no te preocupes- la interrumpió, repitiendo la misma maldita frase de siempre -, no me ha costado nada venir a verte, ni tampoco cuidar de ti… aunque supongo que debía haberlo hecho mejor o no tendrías que haber terminado aquí en ambulancia yo debí…

-ni siquiera intentes culparte- ella suspiró -, ha sido culpa mía estar sola en casa, sino me hubiera ido de tu piso, probablemente Quil o algún otro empleado me podría haber traído. Así que no, esto no ha sido culpa tuya.

-está bien- le concedió al final, aunque lo hizo más bien por apaciguarla que porque se lo creyera él mismo.

Se había estado comportando de forma lamentable por demasiado tiempo, un pequeño detalle como ese no podía eximirlo de pecado.

-¿te gustaría conocerlo?- le preguntó después de un rato Isabella, con los ojos cada vez más cerrados.

-claro…- contestó, alejándose de la pared en la que se había recargado. ¿Qué daño podía hacer una cuchillada más en su estabilidad mental?

Se adelantó, atravesando la habitación y deteniéndose sólo lo justo para mirar la forma en que la respiración relajada del niño elevaba a intervalos la manta. Tenía un pequeño problema ahora que estaba así de cerca, tener a un bebé que era parte de Isabella lo volvía una sombra no muy clara de lo que pudo haber sido el hijo que habían concebido juntos… ¿habría sido así su hijo?, ¿se parecerían aunque fuera un poco?

Levantó la manta lo suficiente para apreciar un pequeño rostro regordete y lleno del brillo de la inocencia en pleno sueño, tenía la piel un tono más oscura que la de Isabella y un poco de cabello castaño chocolate coronando su cabecita; también podía ver que sus labios tendrían la misma forma que los de su madre –más relleno el inferior-, aunque todo lo demás resultaba desconocido. Podía ser porque estaba dormido, porque era aún muy pequeño o, simplemente, porque todo lo demás se lo había dado la herencia paterna.

¿Cómo habría resultado la combinación de Isabella y él juntos? ¿Sería igual de angelical que este pequeño bebé?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era un niño precioso y justo lo que Isabella merecía tener, ¿verdad?

-es precioso, Isabella.

Ella sonrió y soltó un pequeño bostezó.

-lo sé… Jacob será un rompecorazones igual que su padre…- suspiró y miró detenidamente la ventana que daba a las luces de una ciudad que casi no dormía.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó, al verla tensarse un poco, aunque su rostro no mostraba nada. Supuso que todavía podía decir que la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando estaba inquieta.

-pensaba en Jacob, en cómo terminó todo y…- suspiró y sonrió tenuemente, dejando caer los parpados –creo que todo está bien ahora. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que nada podría estar así, pero ahora lo está…

El pensó que diría algo más, pero entonces escuchó su pausada respiración y un ronquidito suave y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era obvio que estaba agotada después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese día.

Se quedó ahí: quieto en mitad de la habitación, con el bebé de Isabella abriendo y cerrando sus ojitos medio dormido y con su madre a su costado, durmiendo tranquila y profundamente.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Tenía que arreglar su vida de algún modo. Isabella lo había hecho y había logrado hacerlo de maravilla, saliendo de la penumbra en la que la había metido… ahora era el turno de él. Esme y Alice tenían un poco de razón, antes no las había escuchado lo suficiente, fueron meses de ignorar lo que intentaban decirle: debía frenar su vida sin metas y encontrar lo que realmente deseaba e ir por ello.

-entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- le murmuró al bebé, escuchando el suave ronquido de Isabella en la cama.

Como si el niño le hubiese entendido de algo, apretó más su dedo en su pequeño puñito, aferrando con sus deditos regordetes su índice; aunque ahora tuviera bien cerrados sus parpados. Edward sonrió ante aquello, sin pensarlo, era un bebé muy especial ese.

Se separó con cuidado del pequeño Jacob y avanzó para pararse junto a Isabella, retirándole un mechón del rostro y acomodándolo tras su oreja.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ¿verdad?

Ella ya no era la inocente Isabella Swan que había conocido y a la que había aprendido a querer de una forma no muy positiva; ya no era maleable ni manejable, era indómita de algún modo, peleando y haciendo bromas que antes de ningún modo hubiese hecho… rabiando completamente y hasta las lágrimas. Era fascinante.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cabecera de cama y tomó su mano, había un aparato ahí, marcando el ritmo calmado de su corazón con suaves_ bips_ que lo iban apaciguando también a él. La acarició con su pulgar, cada elegante dedo y nudillo… y no pudo suspirar al preguntarse cómo era que había terminado ahí.

Nada era tan alejado como esto a lo que Edward se había imaginado cuando había decidido terminar con el compromiso con Isabella, había estado cegado por los celos y una autoestima desmoronándose que… que no había pensado en cómo ella podía salir de ello; había querido verla caída y derrotada. Jamás pensó que él sería quien estuviese a la cabecera de una cama de hospital tan herido que parecía no tener remedio, porque su situación ya no lo tenía…

Había perdido el amor de Isabella y la oportunidad de una familia con ella en cuanto la había llamado por cuantos nombres se le habían ocurrido para humillarla. No la merecía de ninguna forma.

Se levantó y en cuanto salió al pasillo se encontró con su hermana, que lo esperaba recargada contra la pared y tomaba de forma distraída a sorbos un café.

-¿cómo está?- le preguntó al verlo.

-dormida… agotada- suspiró –muy bella…

Alice soltó una risita baja y aguda.

-no puedo creer que admitieras eso…

-jamás he dicho lo contrario sobre ella- frunció el ceño y continuó con su camino a la salida del hospital. Debía ir a dormir, bañarse y comer un poco.

-no… pero hace bastante que dejaste los elogios a Bella y los cambiaste o bien por quejas e insultos o por simple indiferencia- le dijo mientras se acoplaba a la velocidad de sus pasos.

-bueno, soy un idiota monumental, ¿no?

-sin duda hermano.

Siguieron el camino hasta el automóvil en un silencio que le permitió a Edward relajarse un poco, ahora que el bebé e Isabella estaban bien; además de pensar en todo lo que tenía que preparar, aparentemente y según un doctor que había hablado con él antes de ir a la habitación de Isabella, la iban a dar de alta al día siguiente con la consigna de que se mantuviese en reposo total por un par de días y no hiciera mucho esfuerzo por algunos más.

Así que estaba pensando cómo proceder, en lugar de sólo hacer algo soberanamente ridículo y demencial y luego pagar las consecuencias por ello.

-no me has terminado de explicar qué es lo que ocurre, Edward- le soltó Alice, tan pronto ocupó el lugar del copiloto -¿y por qué está tu auto aquí?, tu chofer te trajo esta tarde, ¿no?

Edward giró la llave y el auto encendió con un ronroneo suave.

-respondiendo a lo del chofer: lo mandé a descansar en cuanto fue obvio que tendría que quedarme aquí por largo tiempo…- se frotó la cara y suspiró antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia las transitadas calles –y sobre lo otro… Alice, no sé qué decirte en realidad.

-empieza por decirme cómo demonios terminó Isabella en tu apartamento en primer lugar.

-bien, pues… yo estaba en mi complejo en Sudamérica y estaba por ir a una cita con…- se calló de pronto, recordando cuán mal le caía Victoria a su hermana, además de que no deseaba recordar dónde había estado mientras Isabella estaba luchando por salir bien en un hospital.

-¡ah, vaya! Parece que las malas mañas no se te quitan jamás… - Alice bufó y se quitó algunos pocos cabellos que le obstruían la visión –con Victoria… ¿y luego?

-pues que no pude ir porque me encontré con McCarty en mi camino, él necesitaba el avión para venir aquí… le habían avisado que Isabella estaba grave en el hospital.

-¿qué tan mal ha estado?- cuestionó, centrando su mirada en el camino, pero con el semblante serio. Alice siempre había sido buena amiga de Isabella, igual que Esme.

-fue complicado, porque acababa de tener un fuerte sangrado y la habían obligado a mantenerse en reposo total y… ella terminó en mi piso cuando nadie más podía hacerlo- Edward arrugó la frente levemente y frenando ante un semáforo -, ahora me preguntó cómo es que ella accedió, después de todo soy la peor persona del mundo para ella…

-siempre te quiso, Edward.

El murmullo de Alice fue leve y bajo, casi imperceptible y Edward se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado, porque no había forma en el mundo de que Isabella le quisiera, no cuando había dejado un desastre a sus espaldas cuando se había ido de su lado.

-el punto es: que estuvo conmigo por varios días, unos malditamente más complicados que otros- sonrió de forma ladina al recordar las constantes peleas, los chistes, los berrinches de ambos… todo -, hasta que ella se enteró de que había mandado investigar a su difunto marido; entonces decidió irse con toda una salida, una impresionante salida diría yo. Me dijo todo lo que quiso, me gritó un montón de verdades y confesó que había estado embarazada cuando la dejé… perdió a la bebé. Y no lo sé, Alice… eso ha sido, más o menos todo.

-¿por qué quisiste saber más de Jacob?

-¿principalmente?- cuando Alice afirmó, él suspiró –porque Isabella no me decía nada, siempre parecía no querer revelarme nada de su matrimonio con él y yo tenía esta…_ necesidad_ de saber quién demonios había podido obtener lo que yo había _tenido_ algún día.

-eso es mezquino y egoísta, Edward- lo reprendió Alice y él tuvo que estar de acuerdo, él era así.

-lo sé, pero eso fue lo que hice, no me enorgullezco… - se encogió de hombros y entró en el garaje del edificio de departamentos –además y ateniéndome a que quieras golpearme, ahora que lo veo bien, también quería saber de alguna manera si ella había logrado ser feliz, si había podido superarme… fue un golpe muy fuerte que se hubiese casado y estuviese embarazada, quería saber…- suspiró y negó con la cabeza –no sé, si ella ya no estaba tan quebrada como yo.

Alice permaneció en silencio después de que Edward apagara el motor, algo poco común en ella, observando las luces fluorecentes en el techo.

-¿y cómo perdió al bebé?

Edward se removió un poco en su asiento, no le gustaba imaginarse a Isabella en la misma posición que la había encontrado la última vez que estuvo en su casa y tuvieron que llamar a un doctor… sólo que sola.

-el informe que me dio mencionaba algún tipo de situación en su cuerpo que no permitía al embrión aferrarse al útero adecuadamente- arrugó la frente de nuevo, tratando de recordar lo que los términos médicos significaban -, lo que provocaba cierto desprendimiento y riesgo de aborto muy alto; pero era una situación salvable…

-entonces, ¿por qué lo perdió?- la voz de su hermana era suave y baja, un contrapunto a la forma habitual en que hablaba siempre.

-el expediente decía que fue porque no sabía que estaba embarazada y no guardó el reposo suficiente, estaba deprimida, estresada y mal alimentada y, y…- a Edward se le tensó la quijada ante sus propios errores, las cosas que podría haber sido –porque estaba sola cuando ocurrió todo… un sangrado muy fuerte y nadie alrededor hasta que la recogió una ambulancia después de un rato… la bebé se perdió antes de llegar al hospital y ella estuvo internada varios días después… tenían miedo de que ella muriera desangrada… perdió mucha sangre…

Alice se mojó los labios que de pronto tenía resecos y afirmó.

-te culpas.

No fue una pregunta, pero Edward terminó por afirmar con la cabeza, para después dejarla caer contra el respaldo del asiento y observar con frustración el techo de su automóvil.

-¿cómo puedo no hacerlo, Ali? Yo debería haber estado ahí.- se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma inconsciente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Yo debería haber estado casado con ella en ese momento y debí haber estado a su lado durante ese embarazo… cuando todo ocurrió.

-¿y cómo podías saberlo?

La cabeza de Alice giró para verlo, recargada también por completo en el asiento, enarcó una ceja y le observó fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-cuando terminaste con ella no sabías lo que pasaba y hasta donde me has dicho ella tampoco, ¿entonces?

-no puedo dejar de hacerlo…

-¿y qué habría pasado si te hubieras enterado de que Bella estaba embarazada?

-me habría casado con ella- respondió de forma contundente y sin vacilación.

Alice afirmó seriamente.

-bien, ahora dime: ¿qué habría pasado si te hubieras casado con ella? Porque estoy segura de que no habrías olvidado el asunto de McCarty- ella no esperó respuesta y continuó con sus preguntas, una más compleja que la otra -¿hubieses sido feliz con Bella?, ¿la habrías hecho feliz a ella y al bebé? Porque también estoy segura que no perderías oportunidad de recordarle a cada momento lo que sentías y pensabas al respecto… incluso estoy segura de que aún ahora crees que te engañó y dime, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento: si Bella te hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada y él bebé era tuyo, ¿le habrías creído?

Edward enmudeció ante la última pregunta. Ahora podía decir que Isabella no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle, de que lo que le había dicho era todo verdad, porque podía verlo, como lo había visto al inicio de su relación; pero Alice tenía razón, en ese tiempo estaba enceguecido por la rabia de haber sido traicionado… y habría actuado en consecuencia a ello.

-¿ves?- Alice negó con cabeza y se quitó el cinto de seguridad –no me gusta para nada como han acabado las cosas, porque quiero mucho a Bella; pero el que te hubieras casado con ella en esas condiciones habría sido la peor cosa que podrías haberle hecho… y a ti.

Su hermana desapareció entre los coches de sus vecinos, mientras Edward iba más despacio a su estela, intentando comprender las consecuencias de algo que había parecido tan mínimo en un principio: una simple ruptura, nada más… algo que había pensado sanaría con un curita y una buena noche entre las mieles de una mujer.

Nada era como pensó, ninguna de sus ideas parecían correctas ahora. Y lo peor era que Alice tenía razón, no quería pensar en lo que habría sido la vida de ambos de haberse casado con Isabella, la habría destrozado y hecho pedazos… trozos tan pequeños y maltrechos que no podría luchar por levantarlos de nuevo.

Al menos ahora ella tenía una vida, se recordó sus propias palabras en el hospital; al menos ahora podía vivir la vida que deseó antes de pasar por él.

Pero eso no evitaba anhelarla, anhelar con aquello que podría haber sido si todo hubiera estado bien… si McCarty…

Edward frunció el ceño y observó a su hermana perderse tras las puertas del ascensor. Tuvo que detener sus pasos abruptamente y se quedó con la mente casi totalmente en blanco, lo único que rondaba ahí, una y otra vez, era el hecho de que se había equivocado en todo lo que había ocurrido hacía un año. En todo.

_¿Qué pasaba si también se había equivocado con lo de McCarty?_

No, pensó. No había modo de haber malinterpretado lo que había visto… porque él había visto a los dos besarse en aquel restaurant, nadie se lo había dicho.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Y aunque su mente racional le repetía la imagen una y otra vez, mostrándole la evidencia misma sin ningún error; había una parte de él que seguía diciéndole que ya se había equivocado muchas veces, ¿por qué no una más?

A Edward la mañana lo encontró en la cama y sin haber sido capaz de pegar un ojo, había un montón de cosas que le hacían inquietarse y mostrarse impaciente; necesitaba ver a Isabella, ese era el único pensamiento medio coherente en su mente, lo demás… era un revoltijo sin sentido.

Se comunicó a su oficina tan pronto pudo beberse una taza de café y avisó que se retrasaría en el mejor de los casos.

-… cualquier cosa, realmente, importante comunícate conmigo.

-sí, señor Cullen.

Suspiró al ver a su hermana salir del cuarto de huéspedes con su pijama y una bata encima, aún a esa hora tenía en la cara una crema de color extraño y varios tubos pequeños en la cabeza.

-¿qué tienes puesto?

Alice abrió el refrigerador, sacó un cartón de jugo y se lo sirvió en un vaso.

-¿la crema?- preguntó, apuntándose el rostro con un dedo.

-bueno, sí… y todo lo demás.

-sólo es una crema que ayuda a refrescar el rostro y hacer la piel más tersa… me la pongo todas las mañanas y el cabello…- se encogió de hombros –quería lucir bien para ir a ver a Bella, no hace falta ir fatal a un lugar que de por sí ya lo es.

-ajá…- murmuró Edward, negando con la cabeza y dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero –pero si quieres ir conmigo tienes que estar lista en…- miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió –ya.

-¿qué dices?

-que yo ya estoy listo y me voy al hospital a ver si McCarty llegó y lo que dice el médico sobre el alta de Isabella.

Alice parpadeó, viendo el reloj de la pared y frunció el ceño.

-está bien, está bien… estaré lista en un minuto.

Desapareció por la puerta, mientras Edward terminaba de revisar unos papeles y dejar todo en orden para poder permanecer en el hospital el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Cuando estuvo frente a Isabella de nuevo, el cielo tras el cristal de la ventana era gris y una tormenta caía con fuerza sobre Londres; el sonido de las gruesas gotas replicaba contra el vidrio y resultaba el punto álgido de una visión un tanto incierta.

Ella se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior, medio sentada en la cama y con el bebé entre sus brazos, sonriéndole y diciéndole cosas en murmullos suaves; había tanta luz en ella que Edward sintió estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y todo pensamiento racional también se cortó de pronto. Sabía, dentro de suyo, que jamás tendría suficiente de aquella visión…

Y al mismo tiempo sabía que no había algo más tortuoso que eso. La quería y estaba empezando a desear aquello con una fuerza desgarradora, anhelaba lo que habría sido… era _tan_ confuso.

-hola, Isabella.

Ella elevó la mirada y le sonrió con más energía que la noche anterior.

-hola, Edward.

-¿cómo están?- lanzó una mirada al rostro del pequeño que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

-mucho mejor que ayer- bromeó ella, pasándole el dorso de los dedos por las mejillas a su hijo –eso es seguro.

-¿tienes noticias de tus amigos, ya?

Isabella afirmó y le pasó el bebé a la enfermera que había estado revisando sus signos vitales, así como sus diales y medicamentos, para que lo acomodara en la cuna.

-Emmett acaba de llamarme hace poco- el rostro se le oscureció de a poco -, me explicó lo que ocurrió con Rose…- se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma –no puedo creer que le pasara a ella… y ese Royce, siempre le dije que no me fiaba de él, pero nunca me hizo caso…

-a veces el amor ciega…- susurró y se sorprendió a sí mismo al percatarse de que esa afirmación tenía más sentidos de los que la gente pensaba.

Vio a Isabella afirmar y tragó saliva, la enfermera pasó a su lado y salió, dejándolos solos. Inhaló profundamente.

-¿qué pasó entre Emmett y tú, Isabella?

La aludida clavó sus ojos en él y pareció completamente sorprendida.

-¿qué?

-¿qué pasó entre Emmett y tú? Sé que _algo_ pasó, tiempo antes de la fecha en que iba a ser nuestra boda…

¿De dónde había venido la pregunta? No tenía ni idea, pero ahora que la había expuesto estaba seguro de que necesitaba la respuesta; a pesar de que ya fuese demasiado tarde, era mejor saberlo todo de una vez por todas.

Isabella boqueó varias veces, con los ojos fijos en él y una extraña mirada nublando sus ojos cafés. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle… pero no podía.

-necesito saberlo, ¿sabes?

-es que… yo no…

-los vi…- soltó entonces, al verla balbucear e intentando que no evadiera el asunto –en un restaurante… estaban besándose.

Los labios rosas de Isabella se volvieron en un rictus amargo, sus ojos perdieron brillo.

-¿por eso terminaste conmigo?- los brazos que ya estaban alrededor suyo, oprimieron más su cuerpo, como si intentara protegerse de sus palabras con ellos.

-alguna vez te dije que nadie jugaba conmigo, que nadie me mentía ni tenía segundas oportunidades…

-porque nadie es imprescindible- terminó Isabella por él, recordando las palabras con las que muchas veces le había visto despedir tanto a socios, amigos y empleados por igual cuando no hacían las cosas que debían hacer.

Edward afirmó y se alejó del marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado para entrar y sentarse en el sofá que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana para poder ver todo con facilidad.

-entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta de Isabella no lo sorprendió, se la esperaba en realidad.

-¿por qué decidiste ir a vivir conmigo cuando fui yo quien arruinó tu vida?

Sí, sabía que estaban eludiendo las preguntas con más cuestionamientos, en lugar de dar las respuestas directas; y sin embargo, era más de lo que se había acercado a conversas sobre todo eso.

El silencio se alargó lo suficiente como para que Edward pensara que no iba a obtener respuesta, se giró para enfrentarla y la encontró con las manos aferrándose con fuerza a la frazada de la cama, sus ojos calvados en ellas y los labios entreabiertos.

-quiero saber sí…

-no…- Isabella arrugó la frente en un gesto de dolor –no pensé… no sé lo que pensé para aceptar tu ayuda, ni en el hotel, ni cuando acudiste aquí…- negó con la cabeza, como si así pudiese aclarar sus propias ideas –salvo que estabas aquí- levantó la vista, fijando sus orbes chocolate en él, mostrándole la sinceridad en su reflejo -. Quise pensar que habíamos superado _todo_… que volvías a ser mi amigo de nuevo. Fuiste mi mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo, hasta que…

-hasta que te dejé antes de la boda.

-no sé si tenía una razón más firme que el hecho de que eras tú quien me daba la ayuda para ir contigo- la vio tragar saliva y volver a evadir su mirada -, pero también sé que no había mucho a dónde ir, no podía estar sola y nadie más podía estar conmigo; aunque tuviese mis dudas, debía ser práctica.

Edward afirmó, con una mezcla tan compleja como la que solicitaba aquella respuesta por parte de Isabella; él también tenía un conflicto enorme entre lo que le pasaba ahora con lo que pasó hace un año, él también estaba confuso sobre sus motivos para tenderle la mano en ese momento… y sin embargo, era lo que pasaba ahora lo que le estaba modificando sus estructuras, lo que tambaleaba sus cimientos.

-¿por qué estás aquí?- repitió la pregunta Isabella, volviendo a verla a la cara, con la voz baja y tensa.

-yo tampoco estoy seguro de mis motivos para estar aquí- vio el modo en que la palidez de Isabella aumentó y se sintió muy torpe, no debían tener esa conversación en ese momento… pero si no era ahora que había tenido el valor de hablar, ¿cuándo? -. Primero pensé que sólo lo hacía porque no había nadie más para hacerlo y luego… perdí completamente la dirección. Eras tú y, simplemente, no pude quedarme en paz sin hacer nada…

Isabella suspiró y afirmó, aún tiesa en la cama.

-¿me engañaste con McCarty?

-no- dijo con voz contundente, mirándolo a los ojos, sin parpadear… sin mentir.

Edward la observó paralizado…

_¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

* * *

><p><em><em>ehm... tarde, ya sé :S pero eran vacaciones, he tenido un montón de cosas ke hacer x lo de mi trabajo recepcional (tesis) y familia de visita... así ke...

espero ke la espera haya valido la pena... gracias x las alertas, favs y rws, x cierto, ke interesante fue ver la forma en ke observan la historia, las motivaciones ke mueven a los personajes y los sentimientos en los ke se centran las acciones de la trama... uau, son geniales ^^

en fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura.

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

El silencio se extendió en la habitación más de lo necesario mientras ambos se miraban como si no se conocieran en lo absoluto, lo cual era verdad –de cierta forma-.

-explícame, por favor- soltó Edward de pronto, clavando sus ojos en los de Isabella con total atención, con la sangre bombeando velozmente a través de sus venas –he vivido… demasiado tiempo con esto…

Isabella miró sus manos antes de atreverse a comenzar lo que deseaba explicar, porque no sólo era _su_ historia para ser contada, involucraba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Jacob había estado intentando contactarse conmigo después de que le dieron el primer diagnostico- comenzó ella, su voz baja pero controlada, como si estuviese tratando que sus emociones no se desbordaran con pura fuerza de voluntad – y yo había estado demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención a sus llamadas y mensajes… por un minuto pensé que sólo quería decirme de nuevo lo que sentía por mí- negó un par de veces, el dolor trasluciéndose en sus palabras, a pesar de sus intentos. Edward no tenía muy claro qué tenía que ver Black en el asunto, pero terminaría de escuchar aquella historia de una vez por todas -. Evidentemente ese no era el motivo… y mientras eso sucedía, Emmett estaba buscándome para algo diferente…

"Creo que pensé un momento que me estaba volviendo loca, con los preparativos de la boda y Jacob y Emmett llamándome y mandándome mensajes todo el tiempo… pero eran mis amigos… así que concerté una cita con cada uno esa semana. Primero vi a Jacob, quien me felicitó por la inminente boda, me decía lo bella que me vería en la iglesia, con mi vestido y las flores…- Isabella arrugó la frente con un ceño y tragó audiblemente –parecía que se estaba despidiendo, así que le pregunté lo que ocurría y me dijo que estaba muy enfermo, que tenía que irse a vivir a Londres donde había encontrado un especialista en el tipo de tumor que él tenía… no iba a estar el día de la boda.

"Lloré por él los siguientes tres días, intentando descubrir una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor… Y luego tuve que ir a ver a Emmett, acababa de terminar una relación con una modelo, cuyo nombre no recuerdo…- ella frunció los labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea delgada –ese era el punto central de nuestra discusión ese día: él acababa de terminar con otra buena mujer y no podía darle a nadie argumentos firmes al respecto…

"Y luego él me lo dijo: me dijo por qué terminaba con todas ellas…

-¿cuál era el motivo?- y aunque Edward ya se lo estaba imaginando, no quería dejar ningún detalle fuera de la luz, no ahora.

-Emmett dijo que estaba enamorado de mí- Isabella se dejó caer contra las cobijas, apretando de nuevo la frazada entre sus dedos, evitando por un momento su mirada y luego volviéndola a fijar en él -, que ninguna mujer con la que había estado desde que me conocía parecía ser suficiente… dijo algo como que ninguna se me comparaba… y me besó…

Y Edward lo supo justo es ese momento, justo ahí; no podía culpar a McCarty de haber hecho eso, no podía culparlo sabiendo que no había nadie como Isabella, que ninguna otra mujer era siquiera comparable… como tampoco podía culparlo de ser tomado por un impulso tan simple, cuando había estado batallando contra una igual o mayor todo el tiempo que había pasado últimamente con ella. Sin embargo, podía odiarlo, podía sentir celos y censurarlo, después de todo era su prometida en aquel tiempo.

-…- Isabella suspiró al ver las muy diversas emociones transitar en el rostro de Edward y agradeció que Jacob estuviese dormido, tanta tensión no podía ser buena para él -… como fuera, me besó y yo… no lo detuve…

-¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Edward había esperado sonar frío y distante, pero había acero en sus palabras, algo letal y nada amable.

-porque_ es_ mi amigo- contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo -, no importaba lo que creyera sentir por mí, lo conozco desde hace años y… estúpidamente pensé, que si hablaba con él después de que se sacara esa idea de la cabeza y pudiera escucharme, _un_ beso no tendría importancia…

-¿_un_ solo beso?

Él recordaba el beso, o al menos se decía que lo recordaba; podía ver los labios rosados de Isabella pegados a los de Emmett y su cuerpo incrustado al de él. No tenía idea de si habían estado así por mucho tiempo, porque salió corriendo de ahí, pero recordaba la sensación cuando los vio, lo extraviado y furioso que se sentía.

Sí, un maldito beso podía significar demasiado.

-sólo pensé que… Emmett comprendería y tú jamás lo sabrías y después de tres días nos casaríamos y todo ese _lapsus_ de Emmett quedaría en el pasado; pero me citaste, me gritaste y me botaste.

El silencio se prolongó de nuevo, las palabras cobrando sentido poco a poco, ocupando algunas lagunas en los hechos que se conocían, oscureciendo algunos recuerdos, trayendo nuevos datos de los que no se tenía ni idea… no era del todo agradable, pero era preferible a la eterna tensión que había reinado entre ellos desde que se habían reencontrado.

-¿me dirás ahora si ese fue el motivo por el que terminaste conmigo?

Edward se dio cuenta de que se la había pasado jugueteando con sus manos todo ese tiempo, cuando levantó la cabeza para poder observar de frente a Isabella; lo veía con el rostro pálido –y no era sólo a causa de su estado de salud-, los ojos chocolates clavados en él, todas sus dudas reflejadas ahí, como un libro abierto para ser leído por quien lo deseara.

-creí habértelo dicho: jamás perdono y…

Ella afirmó lentamente, aferrándose de las barandillas de la camilla fijando sus ojos en la pared frente a ella y parando sus palabras con un simple gesto de mano; Edward pudo escuchar el modo en que su respiración se aceleraba y comenzaba a convertirse por breves instantes en suaves sollozos. Suponía que tenía que dejarla, pero no encontraba el modo de salir de ahí, no era correcto simplemente salir corriendo después de todo eso… no podía.

-pasé todo este tiempo preguntándome, pensando qué podría haber hecho para haberte provocado de ese modo- murmuró Isabella, las palabras perdiéndose entre los pequeños sollozos, hipidos y jadeos –todo este tiempo quebrándome la cabeza, intentando comprender cómo fue que terminamos tan mal y ahora… -negó con la cabeza y se limpió una lagrima que se le había escapado, rodando por su mejilla –no sé cómo sentirme con esto.

-lo siento, Isabella.

La verdad era que no podía encontrar más palabras, él tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se supone que debía sentirse con aquella información, con la visión de que todo lo que pensó que pasó, no había sucedido así… Dios sabía que ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa coherente que decir.

Se levantó del lugar que ocupaba y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, le acarició la mejilla quitándole otra lagrima y la sintió estremecerse –ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos-, se inclinó hasta sentir la suave piel de su sien contra su frente, respiró el suave aroma de su perfume –que se perdía un poco con el efluvio del hospital- y le tomó el rostro con una mano para girarla y encararla, para que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

-de verdad lo siento…- le soltó con voz rasgada por el sentimiento, por la marea de emociones que estaban luchando por ocupar algún lugar en su cuerpo –_de verdad_ lo siento.

Y lo decía en serio. Lamentaba el modo garrafal en que había estropeado la vida de ambos.

Los orbes cafés de Isabella mostraban el mismo grado de confusión, era más que evidente que ninguno sabía qué se suponía que seguía ahora.

-_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto…- _murmuró, sosteniendo su mirada, esperando que ella lograra ver la verdad ahí. Lo sentía por ella, por él, por lo que iban a ser juntos, por su bebita, por las palabras que le gritó, por lo que había pensado de ella, por lo que había estado haciendo para intentar olvidarla –_lo siento, lo siento…-_ por el tiempo que les había robado a ambos, por no haber confiado en ella –sólo puedo decirte que te amaba demasiado, tan dementemente y desesperadamente, que tenía miedo de perderte y creí… pensé que lo había hecho… no es excusa, ni justificación, ni siquiera es algo medianamente pasable… pero es cierto.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca las sintió muy hondo, eran la verdad que había venido vislumbrando desde que la había vuelto a ver: no sólo había sido demasiado verla con otro, imaginarla con otro… era todo el hecho de que había sentido por ella cosas que no podía evocar por nadie más y que pensó haberla perdido, no haber sido suficiente. Sí, había sido un golpe certero a su ego y cayó herido; pero había sido peor el golpe que había recibido su corazón.

_Qué maravilloso descubrir que tenía un corazón cuando este caía hecho pedazos._

Pero ahora… No. No podía haber más ahoras, ni mañanas. Ya no. Su tiempo había sido aquel y lo había dejado derramarse entre sus manos.

-diablos, Bella… te amé tanto que terminé por arruinarlo todo.

Por un largo minuto lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los suaves sollozos de Isabella, el holtier marcando sus palpitaciones y las voces de personas transitando a su alrededor en el hospital; quizá también los coches afuera y el sonido de claxons y lluvia y truenos. Fue todo demasiado intenso en ese momento.

Isabella suspiró y Edward lo sintió chocar contra su piel, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con tal de no mirar sus labios y perderse ahí. No era el momento, ni el lugar… y jamás volvería a serlo.

-adiós, Bella- le dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios repentinamente resecos y besó su mejilla.

Tal vez demasiado cerca… sintió perfectamente la piel de la comisura de sus labios contra los suyos, la suave curva de su boca, la carnosidad que había memorizado hacía mucho…

Y luego ella se giró –sólo un poquito-, lo suficiente para sentirlos de lleno, sus labios contra los suyos y fue todo lo que necesitaron para que el calor los ahogara; sólo era consciente de que había pasado demasiado y ahora podía besarla, podía danzar de nuevo con ella de esa forma.

Fue un beso dócil, dulce, sutil y suave; estaban volviendo a encontrar aquella llama que antes los incineraba de forma tan completa. No hubo nada más allá de aquel roce de labios y lenguas, nada más que un dulce intercambio que habían extrañado y añorado _tanto_…

Un leve quejido en voz aguda y de bebé los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a una que resultaba difícil y dolorosa.

-_no._

El susurro de Bella le dijo a Edward todo aquello que ya sabía. El indulto había terminado, aquel encuentro furtivo fue algo que le había robado al destino, algo que no merecía… porque Isabella encontraría algo mejor que él, ya lo había hecho una vez, volvería a hacerlo.

Edward afirmó y, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, se alejó de ella.

-adiós, Bella- repitió y salió de la habitación, decidido a salir también de su vida.

Cuando se encontró con Alice en la sala de espera, le pidió que esperara por el médico de Isabella, que le había dicho que la darían de alta ese día; su hermana aceptó y aprovechó para subir a visitarla.

Duró una hora o así para que los tramites se completaran, así que se lo paso pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en la mirada velada de Isabella cuando dejó la habitación, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello que había sentido tan suave entre sus dedos.

Hombre, tenía muchos problemas ahora, tenía que obligarse a olvidar lo tersa que era su piel entre sus dedos y el suave sonido de su respiración chocando contra su rostro; también debía olvidar el modo en que la quiso y la forma en que la trató… o quizá, sería bueno que eso no lo olvidara, estaba seguro de que no podría encontrar a alguien como Bella, pero no cometería los mismos errores.

Alice salió de la habitación lo suficientemente tarde como para que los amigos de Jacob llegaran al lugar y todos los pagos y papeles estuviesen preparados; también tuvo que pedirle a su hermana que acompañara con Emily a Bella en su casa, hasta que Emmett llegara. La parte buena es que ella estuvo encantada y él podía estar seguro que ninguna de las dos la dejarían sola, por si necesitaba algo.

Después de dejar todo eso arreglado, la tarde se la pasó en la oficina, arreglando los detalles de un nuevo complejo que deseaba abrir en la India y los desperfectos que habían ocasionado los incidentes de las pasadas semanas; por fortuna en el trabajo todo iba avanzando bien, lo que era un alivio comparado a cómo se sentía.

Salió de ahí tan pronto y cayó la noche y se sintió lo suficientemente agotado como para caer redondo en su cama; estaba seguro que ese sería su modo de vida ahora si no quería tiempo para pensar en Isabella, tenía que encontrar una forma de siempre estar ocupado y no darle tiempo a… todo el remolino de sucesos y sentimientos que tenía ahora para que arraigaran en él.

Estaba esperando el elevador cuando escuchó una cadencia a sus espaldas que conocía perfectamente; suspiró internamente al oír sus pasos acercársele, seguros y constantes, felinos.

Sabía que Victoria no se quedaría fácilmente satisfecha con la forma en que la había dejado el otro día para ir al hospital, pero también había tenido la esperanza de que hubiese encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento y lo dejara respirar un poco y reponerse.

-Edward…- le susurró al oído tan pronto estuvo a su alcance -¿dónde has estado?

Miró los pisos iluminarse conforme el elevador continuaba subiendo y, sin embargo, le pareció que estaba demasiado lejos.

-he estado ocupado, Victoria, ¿qué quieres?

Vio su ceño fruncirse un poco en el reflejo de la puerta cromada del ascensor, formando una arruga extraña en su piel siempre perfecta y suave. Y eso le hizo suspirar de verdad, rogando porque el aparato funcionara más deprisa y llegara pronto.

-¿Victoria? Edward, no he sido Victoria desde la primera vez que te escurriste en los camerinos de mis modelos para encontrarte conmigo en esa pasarela en París.

Él recordaba bastante bien el incidente, un montón de bellas mujeres en la pasarela atrayendo la atención del mundo le pareció la mejor tapadera cuando había decidido escurrirse tras bambalinas y buscar a Victoria; lo había hechizado rápidamente al verla entrar antes de que todo hubiese empezado, con su alta y estilizada figura y ese cabello rojo que parecían salvajes llamas.

Sip, podía recordarse yendo ahí y encontrar un cálido refugio entre sus piernas esa noche… y otras muchas más. Sin embargo, ese no era un día en el que deseara perderse en esos muslos exquisitos; podía estar todavía más dañado que en el momento en que la había buscado después de terminar con Isabella, pero ahora sabía que no podría haber nada más así de nuevo.

Estaba seguro de que no habría modo de superar este nuevo dolor, ni en las piernas de Victoria, no en las de nadie.

-supongo que tienes razón… Victoria.

Ella refunfuñó bajo su aliento, pero incluso así pudo escucharla; la estaba molestando, eso era evidente, pero no la quería alrededor justo en ese momento.

-entonces, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó de nuevo Edward, intentando zanjar ese problema rápidamente para poder ir a su piso, darse una ducha y dormir… o quizá antes se ahogaría en licor, esa era una buena idea.

Victoria se le acercó más, jugueteando con sus dedos, haciendo líneas con sus uñas en su espalda.

-lo único que quiero es algo de tiempo contigo- le dijo al oído, con aquella cadencia que siempre le despertaba hormigueos por dentro –_como siempre_.

-y con todo aquel que te lo permita, Victoria- su voz sonó completamente razonable y monótona, y sin embargo, Victoria soltó un siseó furioso entre dientes.

-eso jamás te ha molestado antes, ¿me vas a decir ahora que quieres algo más exclusivo?

La observó cruzarse de brazos a su lado y el brillo furioso en sus ojos.

¿No podía ver, simplemente, que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para hacer eso? Ni siquiera podía reunir la energía suficiente para hacer –o evitar- una escena.

-no me importa con quien duermas, Victoria.

-entonces, ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario?

-no lo sé… hablemos después- aprovechó que el timbre anunciando que el elevador acababa de llegar sonó y, tan pronto se abrieron las puertas, entró en el espacioso ascensor.

Con lo que no contó, fue con que Victoria Wolf no comprendía la palabra "no" cuando se le había metido algo en la cabeza; había esperado que le diera un respiro, pero eso, obviamente, no iba suceder en un futuro cercano. Ella se deslizó hasta colocarse a su lado y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, amoldando su figura contra él.

Decir que, milagrosamente, había olvidado lo tentadora que era su figura, lo deliciosa que sabía su piel o lo bien que la sentía bajo él, habría sido mentir descaradamente; había pasado mucho tiempo en su cama como para que ese conocimiento se le saliera de la carne tan pronto.

Pero todo era diferente.

Cuando el perfume de Victoria le llenó los pulmones y ella comenzó a besar su cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció y reaccionó como siempre, su cuerpo pugnó por envolverla entre sus brazos y tomarla contra una de las paredes del elevador, rápida y furiosamente –como le gustaba hacer con ella-; pero su mente… oh, su mente estaba tan lejos de ahí…

Su mente no estaba en las curvas plenas de Victoria, ni en el fuego que era su cabello, ni siquiera en la forma en que comenzaba a frotarse contra él; no, cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente en ese instante estaba concentrado en la habitación de hospital donde había dejado a una mujer que no sólo era hermosa, era inteligente, valiente y una superviviente.

Así que sí, su cuerpo bien podía estarse poniendo caliente; pero todo lo demás sabía que necesitaba más que unos buenos senos y muslos, y definitivamente Victoria no era suficiente.

Al momento en que sintió le lengua de Victoria metiéndose en su boca, Edward tuvo que moverse –y rápido- antes de que comenzara a sacarse la ropa o algo similar. Agarró sus muñecas con la fuerza necesaria para alejarla sin que se cogiera de él como una lapa.

-esto no va a pasar, Victoria.

La aludida se vio, realmente, desconcertada; sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y una arruga cruzando su frente.

-¿por qué no?- tomó los bordes del cuello de su camisa y sonrió coqueta –Siempre hemos sido malditamente buenos juntos en la cama.

-justo ahora no tengo ganas de follar, Victoria- soltó, quitándose las manos de encima -. Gracias por la oferta.

-¡debes estar bromeando!- chilló ella, dando un paso hacia tras y dándole una mirada envenenada –Deje plantado a mi nuevo modelo James por venir contigo, ¿y me dices que no me deseas?

-eres una mujer hermosa, Victoria, más allá de lo apetecible y…- Edward negó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, negarse ese tipo de placeres no era lo suyo –sé que no es algo común para ti, pero no te quiero en mi cama, ni hoy… ni en un tiempo, bastante largo.

El timbre del ascensor volvió a sonar, avisando que ya se encontraban en el lobby; Edward pasó por un lado de Victoria y salió de ahí, queriendo deshacerse de la sensación de que ella no le dejaría en paz fácilmente.

Sus días y horas las pasó viajando de nuevo, ahogado entre las obligaciones en los otros hoteles, las nuevas contrataciones de alto nivel, los contratos que cerraba para asociarse con otros hoteleros de renombre, un montón de papeleo para la compra de un nuevo terreno en medio de la nada en la India y… trabajo, mucho trabajo. Al menos, el suficiente para caer rendido ante una cama y no tener más energía para pensar en nada.

Él sabía que Emmett había ido con Bella casi tan pronto que Alice tuvo que quedarse en otra de las habitaciones de huéspedes sin querer dejar a su amiga tan rápido –según ella tenían muchas cosas en las que ponerse de acuerdo-. También sabía que ella y el bebé estaban bien, gracias a las llamadas que su hermana le hacía y con las que lo mantenía al corriente.

Era –de cierta forma retorcida- feliz así, siendo consciente de que la vida de Isabella volvía a avanzar, de que no estaría sola jamás y todo podría comenzar a resolverse para ella.

A él, obviamente, le tomaría más tiempo –como siempre- poder superar todo lo que hizo con su vida en esos dos años, desde haber dejado a Isabella hasta reencontrarla y conocer toda la verdad. Así que estaba bastante seguro de que seguiría tomando vuelos tan pronto pisara tierra a cualquier complejo en el mundo donde se le requiriera y, después, viajaría más y trabajaría más, hasta que la sensación de dolor y malestar terminara.

Estaba cerca de su complejo en la isla Fuerteventura, corriendo con la brisa del mar golpeando su rostro y la arena acoplándose bajo el paso de su trote, cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular en su pantalón.

Llevaba ahí una semana y agradecía poder escapar de la realidad como él podía hacerlo, teniendo un montón de sitios a los cuales ir a meterse; pero incluso ahí, tenía trabajo por hacer. Así que contestó, esperando escuchar la voz de Mallory dándole las nuevas, malas o buenas, noticias y su siguiente parada.

-¿qué pasa?- respondió al tercer tono, deteniéndose bajo la sombra de una palmera.

-Edward, casi pensé que no podría encontrarte…

La voz de su hermana lo sacó de balance, no esperaba hablar con ella hasta esa noche, que era cuando ella acostumbraba llamarle, antes de la cena para ella y un poco más temprano para él. Se pasó una mano por la frente y arrugó la frente.

-no esperaba tu llamada, no a esta hora.

-lo sé, ah… ¿podrías volver a Londres?

-¿qué?

-que si puedes… eto… ¿volver a Londres?

Bien, que su hermana le pidiera regresar no era poco corriente, siempre le pedía verlo pronto, no importando dónde estuviese trabajando; pero que no hablara claro era diferente.

-¿qué pasa, Alice?

-ah, nada… no gran cosa de todos modos, pero… eh, Emmett debe volver a Estados Unidos, ya ha estado más de un mes aquí y está teniendo problemas con algunos de sus clientes y…- escuchó el suspiro de Alice y se la imaginó, dejándose caer en un sofá –bien, Rosalie, la amiga de Bella, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

-sí, la recuerdo…

-bien, pues ella está terca en venir aquí, pero los doctores aún no quieren que viaje, ¿sabías que tiene algunas costillas rotas?...- Alice estaba divagando, mucho. Así que Edward supo que algo no muy bueno para él venía, casi podía sentirlo –entonces Emmett también quiere ir a ponerle algo de sentido común y yo… pues tengo que viajar a África, la asociación me necesita y…

-Alice, ¿por qué no vas al grano de una buena vez?

-tienes razón… no sé por qué simplemente no te lo digo para que me grites y ya…

-_Alice_, estás divagando de nuevo…- Edward resopló y esperó mientras su hermana respondía, observando los primeros turistas transitando por la playa, con el horizonte tintándose de rojo y naranja, por el amanecer.

-oh, sí… bien- la escuchó tomar aire y soltarlo de pronto -. Emmett y yo queremos que cuides a Bella mientras alguno de los dos vuelve.

-¿quieres que haga de niñera?- no era esa realmente la pregunta, la cuestión era mucho más profunda y mucho menos mezquina y no era sólo una. _¿Quieres que me reencuentre con ella? ¿Quieres que le duela de nuevo? ¿Me quieren cerca de nuevo? ¿Ella está dispuesta a volver a verme después de tan poco tiempo? Porque yo estoy roto aún y no he podido reunirlas partes suficientes sin caerme en pedazos a sus pies._

-Edward- Alice gruñó algo que no escuchó -, mira sé que no será fácil para… ninguno, pero ni Emmett ni yo queremos dejarla sola, no después de la cesárea y el desgarro que tuvo… sabes que aún está débil y no queremos simplemente dejarla con Emily, que tiene que cuidar de la casa y…

-está bien- soltó antes de que Alice soltara toda cantidad de razones por las que debería ir.

Sabía que debía ir, sabía que le necesitaban ahí; pero eso también resultaba duro, porque no había forma en la que estuviera cerca de ella sin sentir todo lo que sentía.

Al menos había tenido un mes medianamente tranquilo, era momento de enfrentarse a los demonios de sus acciones y volver a la realidad.

-bien, Alice… pediré que alisten mi avión y estaré ahí pronto.

-gracias, Edward…

-sólo espero que esto no sea una mala idea- dijo y colgó.

* * *

><p>bn, no sé cuanto tardé... me he rendido ante la fuerza del universo, sólo espero ke no haya sido demasiado y ustedes aún kieran leer la historia u.u<p>

así ke, espero les haya gustado el capi y haya valido la pena de la espera...

agradezco infinitamente cada rw, alerta y favorito (awww... las amo, sólo x eso) y lecturas fantasma x igual... algunas me han felicitado x la historia y me echan muchas porras como escritora y a ellas, sólo les kiero decir: muchas gracias, son mis vitaminas ahora ke estoy escribiendo mi tesis... sí, ustedes me dan energía ;)...ah, y no, no me siento mal al leer ke mi historia parece una novel de kiosco, a mi tmb me gustan ^^...

una chica me preguntó cada cuando publico y eto... ahm, me gustaría dar fechas exactas, pero cómo saben, mi tiempo escasea :S y actualizó en cada oportunidad ke tengo, ke me enkntaría ke fuese mucho más.

en fin... gracias y espero les guste ^^

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Disclamer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO X<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, algunos saludos en voz baja y el arrastrar de las llantas de una maleta. Sintió el cuerpo tensarse de pronto. Dios sabía que aún no estaba listo para volver a verla, era demasiado reciente todo como para atreverse a ir y saludarla sin más.

También resultaba cobarde esconderse en su estudio, por supuesto; pero era menos doloroso.

Dejó su whisky en su escritorio y suspiró, observando la nada mientras escuchaba los pasos de Emily acercándose a su puerta y su corazón acelerarse en una carrera alocada, una que hacía mucho tiempo que no había emprendido. Se recostó en la silla y observó como su ama de llaves, tras tocar la puerta, se internaba dentro del estudio.

-la señora Black llegó, señor. Está instalándose en la habitación de invitados.

-gracias, Em.

Emily sonrió y salió de ahí, dejándolo preguntarse qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

Después de varios minutos de deliberación se decidió a salir de ahí, caminó por el pasillo y atravesó la sala de estar, sólo para encontrarse frente a la puerta de Bella sin saber qué hacer, qué decir… cómo actuar. El sonido de algo cayéndose en el interior tomó la decisión por él, abrió la puerta antes de pensarlo, quedándose clavado en el piso ante lo que encontró del otro lado.

En medio de una habitación pintada de un pálido verde, con toques de chocolate –en el piso de madera, los postes de la cama, la puerta del baño interior- y que tenía abiertas las cortinas color oliva del enorme ventanal a su espalda; Isabella estaba sosteniendo a su pequeño bebé, sosteniendo una pañalera a punto de volcarse por completo y una carriola ladeada en el piso.

Ella tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta de la que salían varios mechones, una mancha pequeña y blanca sobre el hombro de su blusa violeta complementaba la apariencia descuidada de la misma, que estaba toda arrugada; tenía también una mirada centellante, con aquella luz que sólo cierto tipo de plenitud podía ponerle ahí, una figura más redondeada, más plena, que destacaba provocativamente en sus senos rotundos y sus labios rosados, casi exuberantes…

Y tenía que terminar con esa línea de pensamiento. Ya.

Casi no podía creer que se encontrara calentándose con la única vista de sus curvas más llenas y provocativas; sin embargo, estaba ahí, viéndola como un tonto mientras ella lo observaba con curiosidad e intentaba poner todas sus cosas en orden.

-¿planeas quedarte viéndome mientras se me cae todo?

-ah, no… disculpa- se adelantó hasta tomar, primero al niño con mucho cuidado y luego se colocó la pañalera al hombro -¿dónde la quieres?

Isabella hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia uno de los muebles, acomodó el carrito con mucho cuidado junto a una de las paredes y observó como Edward colocaba la pañalera a un lado de la cuna que hacía no mucho –aunque le sentaba como si fuese toda una vida- había sido llevada a ese cuarto; él colocó también al bebé en la cuna, con mucho cuidado y se alejó lo suficiente como para poder quedar lo más alejado posible de Bella.

-bien, yo… ah…- Edward vaciló, era evidente que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con el arreglo que hicieron sus amigos con ella.

-no te preocupes- lo paró ella, con las manos levantadas –sé exactamente como te sientes…

¿Lo sabía? A Edward le resultaba eso tan extraño, de todas las cosas que se le revolvían la cabeza, lo que menos claro tenía era el modo en que se sentía. Ya no. Parecía haber perdido la brújula que dictaba la forma que tomaban sus emociones y ahora le resultaban confusas e irreconocibles.

-… así que no es necesaria la charla cortes, de verdad- le sonrió al final, una sonrisita pequeña que sólo le elevó un poco la comisura de los labios; pero había sido suficiente para iluminarle el rostro de la manera que a él lo calentaba por dentro.

Edward se reprendió mentalmente por el curso de sus pensamientos y negó sólo una vez.

-no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda- él suspiró y caminó más cerca de la puerta -, eres mi huésped y lo que menos deseo es que no puedas andar por el piso por no encontrarte conmigo…

-creo que no he llegado a ese nivel de incomodidad aún- Bella frunció el ceño -, aunque supongo que preferiría que usaras tu propio baño y me dejaras a mí el del pasillo, no me siento bien con la idea de encontrarte desnudo en algún momento…- se estremeció y sonrió.

Él parpadeó, casi parecía que ella acababa de hacerle una broma, ni más ni menos; sonrió un poco también, quizá sí podrían convivir como personas civilizadas por las semanas en que Emmett o Jasper necesitaban ausentarse. Después de todo, habían sido una parte importante de la historia del otro –uno más agradable que el otro- y tendrían que aprender a vivir con esos recuerdos, a enfrentarse en las fiestas y reuniones en las que siempre coincidían.

-es una suerte la tuya que este departamento no sea nudista, entonces.

Isabella sonrió otra vez, dejando caer un poco los hombros y soltando la tensión en ellos.

-espero que eso no abarque a Jake, le gusta estar a momentos sin pañal.

-¡¿sin pañal?- de verdad le había sorprendido eso, no podía dejar de imaginarse al pequeño con las nalgas al aire -¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cuna, donde lo acomodó para que estuviese más cómodo.

-hay veces en que es bueno que permanezca sin pañales, no quiero que se roce… es doloroso.

Edward afirmó, aunque no estaba muy seguro sobre ello; de cualquier forma no le podría nadie culpar de su ignorancia, puesto que jamás había estado en contacto con bebés, así que… bien, sí Bella decía que era bueno para el andar desnudo, era bueno.

-está bien, el bebé tiene permiso para hacer nudismo en el piso- concluyó.

Isabella sonrió, suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-bueno… parece que con esto da inicio mi estadía aquí.

-sí, bienvenida.

Varios días después, Edward estaba revisando una y otra vez el último informe respecto al resort que tenía en construcción en Bután; el motivo por el que repetía las cifras indefinidamente y sin detenerse era que había un montón de cosas que, repentinamente, estaban mejorando de forma considerable, desde su aborrecible racha de malos ratos había temido que seguiría así en lo posterior.

Fue un alivio haberse equivocado.

Aparentemente esa nube de repugnante mala suerte se estaba yendo lejos de él a molestar a otro, afortunado él.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse y se encontró ante la visión de Victoria Wolf frente a él, toda ella grácil belleza exuberante, vestida en un vestido de delicada seda color marfil y con tan poco maquillaje que parecía casi etérea. Su cuerpo era acariciado por la luz entrando por los ventanales, dándole un brillo dorado a su pálida piel.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, debería haberse sentido mal ante su presencia –como la última vez- y, sin embargo, podía sentir el deseo corroyéndole como siempre por las venas. Había una parte de su mente que le decía que lo que sentía no era más que lujuria –y él tenía que darle la razón-, la otra parte estaba demasiado ocupada desnudándola.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza, no haría nada al respecto; aún tenía los remanentes del dolor de haber perdido el amor de Bella para siempre, como para tirarse de cabeza en una relación que –sabía perfectamente- no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Victoria- saludó, enderezándose en la silla.

-hola, Eddie- sonrió.

Edward intentó mantener el rostro impasible, sin retorcerlo ante el apodo por el que lo llamaba y que detestaba de mil formas diferentes.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?- recordaba haberle dicho que no estaba a gusto con su cercanía en ese período de vida, así que no había pensado volver a verla pronto.

-he estado muy sola…- la voz baja, ronca y dulce, insinuante.

-¿otra vez _eso_?- con toda honestidad él podía asegurar que su cama jamás estuvo vacía.

Se acomodó bien para verla a toda ella, a la mujer que había calentado su cama en innumerables ocasiones, que había pasado con él noches y días llenos de cosas que estaban cerca de ser lujuria consumida, pero muy lejos de todo lo que había necesitado a cada momento, incluso ahora.

Sabía, de alguna forma, que aunque Bella ya no sintiera nada por él, no podía decir lo mismo sobre eso; así que había decidido ponerse en marcha hacia un camino mejor, hacia la búsqueda de una relación que fuese lo suficientemente buena como para dejar atrás su pasado. Obviamente no habría modo de sustituir a Bella –ningún maldito modo-, pero deseaba poder encontrar lo que ella había encontrado en Jacob. Lo más cercano al amor que pudiese tocar.

No podría dejar ir a Bella por algo menos, así que la pasión que le ofrecía Victoria ya no era bienvenida, aunque su sangre se calentara con sólo pensarlo.

-¿por qué lo dices como si no fuese importante?

-nuestros deseos personales jamás han importado fuera de la cama, Victoria- soltó Edward, levantándose con lentitud -; así que repito la pregunta, ¿qué te trae aquí, Victoria?

Algo en su frío timbre de voz le debió haber alertado que las cosas no estaban por el camino que ella deseaba, porque la vio tensarse en su sitio.

-¿por qué me hablas así, Ed?- la frente de Victoria se arrugó y frunció sus carnosos labios rojos.

-porque no tengo tiempo ahora para tus juegos, Victoria.

El surco en su frente se volvió más profundo, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban de forma casi amenazante.

-bien, te dejaré solo- dijo ella, con la voz contenida -, por ahora Edward. Sabes perfectamente que yo no renuncio cuando deseo algo… y te deseo.

Con esa sentencia salió con paso firme de su oficina, dejando un portazo de su puerta a su estela y la sensación de que las cosas con ella terminarían por complicarse, ¿por qué no había hecho caso a Alice y no se había alejado de ella?

Suponía que había estado más allá de todo razonamiento, Dios sabía que había perdido esa capacidad en cuanto había encontrado a Bella en aquella inusual situación con Emmett. También resultaba placentero darse cuenta de que esa facultad había vuelto a él, para evitar que cayera de nuevo ante los mismos errores.

Suspirando se colocó de nuevo en su lugar tras su escritorio y observó la pantalla de su computadora, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Bella en casa; había resultado tan extraño regresar todos los días a una casa con la cena lista, una mujer dulce con la que hablar y el llanto bajo de un bebé.

Siempre había creído que tener a un niño de esa edad sería molesto, sobre todo con los llantos nocturnos y los pañales sucios que no tenían fin; pero había sido una presencia pura y bienvenida dentro de su vida caótica y, a últimas fechas, oscura. Que extrañeza, que maravilla…

Que terriblemente espantoso que ninguno de ellos le perteneciera, en algún momento alguien tocaría la puerta, ella tomaría sus valijas, recogería las sonajas en forma de abejas, los chupetes y las mamilas… y se iría. Le dejarían solo de nuevo.

Estaba consciente de que no debía crear lazos afectivos en ese sentido –el de propiedad-, era un poco difícil cuando había tomado al pequeño Jake en brazos y lo había arrullado mientras su madre caía rendida después de horas atendiéndolo, o cuando había visto los haces de luz recorrerle la marmórea piel a Isabella y el brillo que desprendían sus ojos cada vez que se colocaba en el ángulo adecuado frente a las ventanas del salón principal.

Y estaba divagando de nuevo en la dirección en la que no debía. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Ya casi era hora de volver a casa y eso le provocó una alegría inusitada, en especial ahora que llamaba a su piso "casa", como si de verdad ese pedazo de loza, mármol y madera en medio de Londres fuese un hogar y no el espacio que le había parecido conveniente comprar porque estaba en una buena localización. Otro pensamiento incorrecto. Debía parar. Ya.

Tomó su saco del respaldo de su silla, se despidió de su secretaria y salió a otra húmeda tarde en Londres, el automóvil lo esperaba en el lugar de siempre y antes de meterse dentro descubrió en el reflejo de la ventana la figura de una mujer.

Casi se estremeció de miedo al pensar que pudiese ser Victoria de nuevo, pero vislumbró el cabello oscuro en lugar del rojo intenso de ella; se giró para ver quién estaba tras él, al otro lado del estacionamiento, y sonrió al encontrarse con una visión muy agradecida.

La alta figura de Ángela cruzó el lugar con la cadencia propia de quien sabe domina el mundo y le guiñó un ojo tras sus lentes de pasta roja; llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes que eran sus favoritos, todo él de colores terrenales, con una falda tubo que acentuaba todo de forma casi, casi mortal y tan poco maquillaje que parecía brillar con luz propia.

La abrazó en cuando la tuvo al alcance y sonrió.

-hola, cariño- murmuró en su oído y disfrutó al escucharla reír.

-hola, bebé.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-justo estaba por entrar a buscarte… vine a arreglar algunos asuntos con unos proveedores de antigüedades para un proyecto que tengo en California- explicó, levantando el maletín que él no se había percatado llevaba en su mano -; me quedaré una semana y no podía regresar sin dejar de verte.

-te quedarás en mi piso, ¿cierto?

-¿estás seguro?- Ángela dio un paso atrás -¿no está Bella ahí?

-sí, pero tengo espacio de sobra y lo sabes- cuando Ángela dudó, Edward tuvo que contenerse de resoplar, dado que ella era una de sus mejores amigas, era ridículo que pagara por hospedaje cuando había otros dos dormitorios libres en su apartamento -. Vamos, cariño… siempre te quedas en mi casa, no tiene por qué cambiar.

-no quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas con Bella ahí.

-no tiene por qué, Bella es una huésped, igual que tú.

Ángela negó un par de veces y, suspirando, se giró para encaminarse a su automóvil.

-nunca seré como ella, bebé, nunca- le dijo sobre su hombro -; pero te seguiré en mi auto, ¿ok?

Se limitó a verla marchar, se colocó frente al volante y condujo todo el camino hasta su edificio, manteniendo un ojo en el espejo retrovisor, en el pequeño automóvil verde que Ángela había rentado para ese viaje.

Eran las siete en punto cuando ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Emily saludó con el mismo afecto de siempre a Ángela mientras tomaba sus maletas, y el sonido de los gorjeos de un bebé los guiaron hasta la sala de estar.

La encontró sentada en el piso, las piernas cruzadas, escondiendo los pantalones cortos que le había visto puestos por la mañana, una camisa a cuadros azul abierta sobre un top blanco sumamente manchado, el cabello precariamente acomodado con una pinza que dejaba varios mechones caerle por el rostro; pero el impacto de su sonrisa fue el mismo golpe de siempre. Fuerte. Crudo.

Dios, cuan perfecta era ella mientras sonreía de esa forma.

Aquella sonrisa que jamás le había conocido y que provocaba magia en toda ella, la hacía radiante y perfecta, aún cuando él pensaba que prefería la refinada elegancia de Victoria o de la misma Isabella en sus mejores días esa sonrisa lo hacía voluble, irracional, emocional.

El bebé reía entusiasmado cada que ella se acercaba a su rostro sonriente y le hacía pequeños y graciosos gestos, hablándole con voz dulce y diciéndole lo guapo que él era.

-Edward, mañana iré con Emily a las compras, están por terminarse los pañales de Jake y yo…- se calló de pronto, cuando levantó el rostro y los observó a ambos, ahí de pie, mirándola desde arriba -¡oh!

-Bella, ella es Ángela…- inició Edward con las presentaciones mientras Bella comenzaba a recoger todo del piso –te hablé de ella alguna vez, es diseñadora de interiores y jardines en Manhattan.

-creo que la oportunidad de presentarnos nos ha eludido- dijo Ángela, tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

-eso supongo- Bella sonó dubitativa, se limpió la mano en la ropa antes de saludarla con ella.

-Ángela tiene algunos negocios que atender por algunos días y se hospedará con nosotros- anunció y Bella se tensó un poquín más.

Bella afirmó, aún con el cuerpo tensado y una sonrisa un poquito forzada; Edward arrugó la frente ante su actitud, quizá Ángela había tenido razón y no era una buena idea después de todo. Aún así, Isabella seguía siendo una invitada en su casa y tendría que acoplarse al arreglo.

-espero que no te molestemos mucho por las noches- soltó ella sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, ya que su tono y voz eran simple disculpa –Jake aún despierta mucho y llora escandalosamente.

-eso es mentira total- lo disculpó Edward tendiendo los brazos, un gesto que había repetido mucho durante esos días, pidiéndole que se lo diera –este muchacho sólo llora cuando es necesario.

Isabella soltó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes, dándole el bebé y negando con la cabeza.

-entonces supongo que le es necesario llorar cada tres horas…- suspiró teatralmente y volvió a ver a Ángela con mayor detenimiento mientras Edward se acomodaba al niño y la mantilla que le protegería el traje de cualquier estropicio, hasta que reparó en el maletín en su mano y la maleta tras ella –supongo que debes estar agotada, ¿por qué no voy por Emily? Mientras puedes conocer a quien será tu pesadilla cada noche, Jacob Jr. Black.

Y con eso, salió de la estancia y se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Ángela dividió su atención entre observarla partir y ver como Edward le hablaba en susurros bajos y dulces al bebé que rápidamente empezó a adormilarse. En sus años conociéndolo no recordaba haber visto alguna vez algo similar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él hubiese deseado antes algo así; pero se le veía bien. Y cuando lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, ese también era un problema, porque las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ellos y ahora esta convivencia era…

-entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que te quedabas?- Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos, invitándola a sentarse mientras hacía lo mismo.

-una semana, tal vez un poco menos si tengo suerte y Harold encontró todo lo que le pedí.

Edward notó algo curioso en su tono de voz y alzó la vista para verla. Ángela tenía los ojos chispeantes de curiosidad al verlo, parecía una niña traviesa que acabara de enterarse de un secreto que no debía, pero deseaba, contar.

-¿qué ocurre?

Ella negó y sonrió, acomodándose la falda con un movimiento de mano.

-nada importante…- suspiró, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá –ahora, hablando en serio… ¿seguro que ese bebé me dejará dormir?

Una sonrisa relampagueó en el rostro de Edward.

-en lo más mínimo ni remoto.

Ángela resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada, como si eso fuese a ayudarle de algo.

-no me malentiendas… adoro a los bebés- ella sonrió ligeramente al pequeño en sus brazos -, siempre y cuando sus padres estén cerca en el momento que empiece a llorar…

-entonces tiene suerte, señorita Weber- se escuchó la voz suave de Emily al entrar en la estancia, que se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto -; el pequeño Jake no sólo tiene a la señora Black para arrullarlo- apuntó con un gesto de la cabeza a Edward que lo tenía perfectamente acomodado sobre su pecho -, aquí está muy consentido.

Emily le tendió los brazos a Edward, para tomar al bebé, quien negó con un gesto.

-mejor lleva a Angie a la habitación amarilla, ¿sí?

-claro, señor- Emily sonrió y, tomando la maleta de Ángela, comenzó a arrastrarla por el piso -. Acompáñeme señorita Weber.

-yo te sigo, Em.

Las dos mujeres salieron dejándolo sólo. Volvió la vista al niño que estaba recostado sobre su torso y respiraba suavemente contra su quijada, sonrió sin poder evitarlo; tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver las pestañas oscuras contrastando con su piel pálida, una perfecta copia del efecto que hacían las de su madre en su propio rostro. Siempre que lo veía, sentía lo mismo: una absoluta certeza de que el daño que le había provocado a Bella no la había destruido y podría seguir hacia adelante.

Honestamente, cuando lo escuchaba reír o dormitar, casi no importaba que ella lo dejara atrás.

-¿está dormido ya?- la voz suave provino del marco de la puerta; Edward se giró para verla parada ahí. Con sus ropas así y él con el bebé, casi parecía una imagen hogareña.

-¿tú qué crees?- respondió en cambio, moviéndose un poco para que pudiera ver su cara adormilada.

-parece que sí- rió bajito.

Isabella se calló de pronto y su semblante se puso serio, mientras miraba el pasillo por el que sabía que Emily y Ángela se habían ido.

-ella es linda…- soltó de pronto.

-¿quién? ¿Ángela?- preguntó Edward desconcertado ante el cambio de tema tan abrupto.

-sí. No entiendo por qué no has intentado algo con ella.

-¿con Ángela?

Edward sabía perfectamente que Ángela era una mujer bastante atractiva, con toda la gracilidad de una dama y siempre había estado ahí para él; pero haber estado de alguna forma así con ella, sería como intentar algo con Alice o Esme y eso… era bastante desagradable.

-sí- le dijo Bella, acomodándose en el brazo del sofá que él ocupaba y pasándole distraídamente una mano por la espalda a su pequeño Jake.

-aunque no lo creas, siempre respeto a mis amigas…

Bella clavó su mirada en él, mostrando una mezcla de emociones tan complejas que no supo desenmarañar ni siquiera la mitad de ellas; había tanto anhelo, confusión, cariño ahí que… y luego estaba un brillo peculiar de simple afecto, sin mancha de otra cosa que lo dejaron fijo al asiento. No había nada ahí que indicara todo el tumulto que ella le provocaba y, sin embargo, era una mirada que lo calentaba de mil formas diferentes. Estaba preocupada por él.

-pero mereces estar con alguien así- susurró sonriendo.

Y con esas pocas palabras dio por terminada cualquier relación amorosa, cualquier historia que había entre ellos; porque Edward sabía perfectamente que cuando había cualquier sentimiento de amor u odio hacia el otro, era cuando aún había una llama encendida entre ellos, pero cuando sólo había ese afectado cariño que Isabella le estaba mostrando… bueno, era evidente que –de su parte- todo, por fin, había terminado.

Inhaló profundamente levantándose, le tendió con cuidado a Jacob y salió de la estancia disculpándose; de pronto se sentía muy cansado.

* * *

><p>uhm... me disculpo como siempre x tardar tantísimo, pero ya saben xke, así ke sólo espero ke aún estén aguardando x más capis del fic y ke la laaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera haya valido la pena...<p>

es un capi de transición entre tanto dolor a una nueva etapa, tanto en la relación de Bella- Edward, como en la misma trama ke los rodea...

tengo vakciones, así ke combinaré mi tiempo entre escribir mi tesis y escribir más capis ^^... así ke espero -realmente, realmente espero- poder subir mas capis pronto...

gracias de nuevo x el tiempo ke se toman al leer, dejar un rw, suscribirse a una alerta o favs... son... ah, no hay palabras, maravillosas, siempre me ponen de un humor fantastico y así pienso ke mis sueños de ser escritora no son tan disparatados :P

en fin... las kiero:

clarisee


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Si bien las cosas continuaron en el piso de Edward con una rutina a la que todos se habían acostumbrado, el trasfondo iba modificándose a cada paso que avanzaban las manecillas de los relojes y caían las hojas del almanaque; cada pequeña modificación transformaba sin remedio la vida de todos los involucrados y los hacía más conscientes de que ya nada sería como era antes.

Después de la semana que Ángela pasó ahí, Isabella se había distanciado tanto de Edward –al menos emocionalmente, puesto que físicamente seguía permaneciendo a su lado- que él había comenzado a abandonar los tendientes pensamientos ocultos en lo que todo mejoraría. Y, sin embargo, todo mejoraba.

Las risas de Bella se volvieron más frecuentes y sentidas, las bromas entre ellos comenzaron sin que ninguno las esperara y las disfrutaban infinitamente; los juegos, las conversaciones, las noches terribles que compartían en vela mientras Jacob decidía dejarlos dormir un poco. Cada día, cada nuevo día, la vida se modificaba de formas satisfactorias. Jamás perfectas, pero buenas.

De pronto Edward pudo tomar la mano de Isabella cuando iban de compras sin sentir su corazón enteramente comprometido y sin las vocecillas que le decían que hiciera cuando pudiera para retenerla a su lado. Tampoco era como si se engañara, Bella se ponía más hermosa con el caminar del tiempo y era una mujer no sólo sumamente deseable, sino inteligente, buena y cálida; pero había aprendido a soltarla poco a poco, dejar que los malos recuerdos se escurrieran, encerrando pieza a pieza los sentimientos más profundos, manteniendo todo en un plano en que no doliera.

Podía besar su mejilla y verla ruborizarse, sentir el deseo recorrer su cuerpo, pero continuar impasible, casi feliz.

Habían sido semanas de reconocerse, porque ya no eran los mismos de antes…

Y una noche, mientras Bella trabajaba afanosamente en su computadora portátil y él arrullaba a Jacob, se dio cuenta de que eran amigos. Simplemente amigos, con un pasado amargo, con sus sentimientos distendidos, menguados, casi callados –aún miserablemente vivos-.

-… en serio, Edward, casi puedo escuchar a mi maldito editor diciéndome que debería borrar esta escena- decía ella, tecleando frustradamente y con fuerza.

-pues si piensas que es importante dejarla, no le hagas caso…

-se supone que debo hacerle caso, es mi jefe- Bella se encogió de hombros e hizo un mohín que lo tomó desprevenido, haciéndolo reír -¡haz algo!

-¿cómo qué?

-oh, no lo sé- Isabella cerró la laptop y lo observó con ojos llenos de divertida suplica -, compra la editorial y déjame con un editor que no sea tan cabezota.

-oh, sí…- Edward continuó riendo entre dientes –claro, cambiaré mi negocio hotelero millonario por el de los libros, que desconozco por completo, suena a un buen plan.

Bella estrechó los ojos y frunció la nariz.

-bien, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

-estoy seguro que sí.

Edward suspiró finalmente y se sentó con un Jacob ya dormido frente a ella.

-entonces, ¿mañana vuelve Emmett?- y se encontró diciendo el nombre del hombre sin retorcerse por dentro, un alivio si se lo preguntaban.

Isabella sonrió de forma radiante.

-oh, sí… y también viene Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie?- bien esa vez si se estremeció; eso de que fuese la mejor amiga de Bella y la protegiera a capa y espada no le auguraba nunca nada bueno.

-sí, ella y Emmett han… ah, empezado algo.

-¿_algo_?, ¿cómo que _algo_?- si bueno, tenía curiosidad, no era eso pecado, ¿cierto? Que la dama de hierro encontrar alguien con quien tener _algo_ era motivo para despertarla.

Isabella torció el gesto, como si se reprendiese a sí misma.

-oh, se supone que es algo que no debía decir y… bueno, que Rosalie no ha admitido.

-¿entonces como sabes que pasa _algo_?

-porque la forma en la que Emmett me habla de sus múltiples discusiones me lo pareció y…

-espera, ¿discusiones?

-sí- soltó una risita, acomodándose en la silla –dije discusiones, aparentemente se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo…- se encogió de hombros de nuevo –no lo sé, resulta ser el tipo de cosa que siempre hace para alejar a los tipos que realmente le agradan.

-¿pelear con ellos?, ¿estás segura? Porque de ser así, yo realmente, verdaderamente debo serle totalmente adorable soltó con toda la ironía de la que era capaz.

-oh, vamos… ella sólo…- Bella medió su expresión, que tuvieran un pasado que estaban olvidando no significaba que fuese suave o menos doloroso todavía –sólo pensaba que me habías herido sin remedio e intentó defenderme.

-bien, puedo vivir con eso- Edward cambió al bebé de lugar, acomodándolo en la sillita para que descansara mejor -, pero sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿No se supone que Emmett estaba enamorado de ti?

-no. Te lo dije y se lo dije a él pero no me entendió- Isabella se levantó de su sitio y suspiró -, lo único que sentía por mi era un cariño profundo; así que estoy feliz por ambos, ya era hora de que encontraran alguien con quien sentirse bien… y bueno, si me lo preguntas, hacía falta que algo les quitara tiempo de sus actividades sobre protectoras… aunque, últimamente, han estado muy ocupados, creo.

Tomó la silla con Jacob con mucho cuidado y, soltando un bostezo, se despidió de Edward con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su habitación.

Esa fue la última conversación que ambos pudieron mantener de verdad en privado -aunque no la más significativa- al día siguiente el piso se llenó con la presencia de Emmett y Rosalie, quienes no salieron de su asombro al encontrarlo tan grande y sano; por demás estuvo sus sorpresas respecto a que Isabella permanecía bastante bien en apariencia y a que la habitual hosquedad de Edward parecía mermada de a poco.

Ambos anunciaron que ya no tenían mayores impedimentos para permanecer en Londres, sonrieron cortésmente a Emily, agradecieron a Edward, charlaron del tiempo y banalidades, y después…

Después, se la llevaron.

Bella tomó sus cosas, arregló con cuidado a Jacob, tuvo una pequeña conversación en la cocina con Emily y salió de su vida, prometiéndole que mandaría a buscar por el resto de las cosas que dejaba en la habitación de invitados.

-muchas gracias, Edward- soltó una risita entre dientes -; sé que últimamente es lo único que te digo pero, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo.

-no hay problema- Edward la ayudó con la maleta del bebé y el carrito, recordando el primer día en que había llegado y aquello había sido toda una travesía para ella -, aunque tampoco es la primera vez que te lo digo.

-no, pero es la más sentida.

Edward se giró para verla, admitiendo para sí que tenía razón; antes lo decía por simple cortesía, porque si bien nunca le costaba darle su ayuda, siempre le provocaba emociones que se encontraban y chocaban, y le hacía sentir cada vez peor. Más confuso y perdido.

-de parte de los dos- intentó bromear él.

-de parte de los dos- Bella sonrió un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia Rosalie ya se había adelantado con parte del equipaje por el ascensor y podían escuchar a Emmett guardando algunas cosas más en el cuarto de huéspedes que ella había ocupado; no era el mayor momento de privacidad que compartían, pero era lo único que tenían.

-adiós, Edward- inició Bella -, fue… un placer volver a conocerte.

-lo mismo digo, yo…

-siempre voy a recordarlo todo- lo interrumpió ella con voz suave, esperando que nadie la escuchara, ni los interrumpieran -, cada momento que compartimos y lo que aprendí junto a ti. Las cosas que me llevaron a amarte y las que odié también –sonrió levemente, regalándole a Edward un vistazo de la mujer en que se había convertido -; con toda seguridad, siempre recordaré el modo en que me sentía cuando era feliz contigo y…

-cada pensamiento para ti serán buenos deseos- fue el turno de interrumpirla de Edward, tomándose la libertad de acariciar sutilmente su mejilla -, por haberme dado tanto amor, por tanto tiempo y brindarme un montón de buenos recuerdos… yo siempre te…

Jacob escogió justo ese momento para interrumpirlos, pensando que ya era demasiado de charlas densas, soltó un fuerte sollozo, seguido de bastantes lagrimas, augurando el momento de darle de comer.

Así que Emmett salió a la estancia con lo que restaba de las cosas que se llevarían ese día y los tres se perdieron tras las puertas del elevador.

-adiós, Bella- murmuró a la puerta cromada, mirando su reflejo ahí.

Se despidió de ella de nuevo y, de forma casi ausente, vino a su memoria la primera vez que le dijo adiós. ¡Con cuanto resentimiento lo había hecho!

Ahora era diferente, esta vez no hubo lagrimas, ni recriminaciones… era una buena ruptura –aunque no hubiese relación que romper-, algo limpio, positivo. Bueno. Un buen adiós.

Emmett fue al siguiente día a hacer esa tarea, borrando toda evidencia de que, en algún momento, Bella y su adorable hijo había permanecido –pertenecido- en esa casa. Lo único que persistió fue el suave aroma de limón y bebé en la habitación y un inconfundible roció a fresas en el sofá donde ella pasaba sus tardes escribiendo.

Habiendo sido en cualquier otro momento o circunstancia, probablemente Edward hubiese caído en las sombras de su estudio, prendido de una botella de buen coñac; quizá, habría gritado un poco, roto algunas cosas y salido a buscar a una mujer dispuesta –sabía de buena fuente que Victoria seguía en la ciudad-. Pero no era el mismo hombre que había jurado que ninguna persona resultaba imprescindible.

La verdad era que no había nadie –absolutamente nadie- que fuese capaz de reemplazar a otra, especialmente el hueco que dejaban un hermoso bebé y su todavía más hermosa madre.

Edward se sentó en el sofá de Bella y miró por la ventana las extraordinarias vistas de un Londres particularmente despejado y lleno de ajetreo. Si fuese un creyente u optimista habría visto aquello como una señal de una nueva vida, de otra oportunidad.

Pero él no era ni una cosa ni la otra, así que se conformó con ver el modo en que la gente entraba y salía de los edificios, la forma en que caminaban de un sitio a otro; se encontró preguntándose sus motivaciones, los por qué y para qué de lo que los movía, porque él también se hacía esas preguntas. ¿Para qué se movería ahora?, ¿por qué lo haría?

Un año había sido movido por la venganza y el mordido deseo de olvidar, después lo había hecho para descubrir la verdad, luego vino el momento de hacerlo para ayudar, y terminó haciéndolo porque le gustaba la vida que estaban compartiendo juntos; pero ahora, se quedaba sin un enfoque particular para actuar.

Ya no estaba atado a nadie, por sentimiento, deber o recuerdo. Era, por primera vez en largo tiempo, libre para actuar como mejor le pareciera… y ni siquiera se le ocurría qué hacer.

Tres días pasaron antes de que Alice llegara a casa, traía las valijas repletas de cosas que regalarle a la mitad de Londres, además de noticias muy optimistas sobre sus fundaciones benéficas.

-¿entonces lleva tres días de haberse ido?- le preguntó a la hora de la cena, casi en el momento en que Emily les había servido el primer plato.

-sí, tres días.

Algo debió haber notado Alice en su tono de voz, puesto que, inmediatamente, hizo un mohín bastante frustrado.

-¿por qué lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa?

-¿debería serlo?

Alice respingó en su asiento y clavó su mirada en él.

-ah… bueno, supongo que esperaba que… eh- volvió a haber una mueca, terminando por suspirar y encogerse de hombros -, bien, tenía fe en que hablaran las cosas y las arreglaran de una vez.

-pero es que nosotros sí hablamos, Alice, y también las arreglamos; lamento que nuestro arreglo no sea lo que tenías en mente, pero… ¿qué pensabas que pasaría con una historia como la nuestra a cuestas?

Alice dejó caer sus hombros y observó a su hermano por un rato.

-no lo sé, algo más feliz, supongo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa grande y radiante.

-pero Alice, Isabella es muy feliz…

-¿y tú?

- aunque no lo creas, pienso que estoy mucho mejor que hace un año, por ejemplo.

-no sé si…

-no, Alice- Edward dejó su cuchara sobre la mesa y fijó la vista en su hermana -; esto no tenía otro fin que éste, ella será dichosa con su hijo, con el recuerdo de su esposo y yo estaré bien. Ninguno ha olvidado nada, ni lo malo ni lo bueno, ni lo que sentimos alguna vez pero… estas cosas no se reparan con un curita y se sigue como sin nada. No, las cosas entre nosotros han tenido el final que debían tener.

-¿uno así de frío?

-no fue frío, fue…- Edward tomó aire profundamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para aclarar las ideas a su hermana y a él –creo que fue, más de lo que ninguno pensó que tendríamos después de todo lo que dolió la última vez; así por lo menos si nos vemos en la calle o alguna fiesta, estoy seguro de que no será necesaria ni la indiferencia ni el ignorarnos…

-¿entonces qué será? Porque definitivamente no comprendo el modo en que… ¡ash!- Alice gruñó algo entre dientes y terminó por dejar también sus cubiertos y la servilleta sobre la mesa –Sé que dije que… la verdad es que… - sus cejas oscuras se unieron con gesto obstinado y bufó –La verdad es que me hubiera gustado otra cosa. En fin. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con visitarla de vez en cuando.

-esa es una gran idea- le felicitó Edward con una sonrisa suave, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el comedor –y tal vez puedas llevar contigo a Esme, ella siempre la apreció mucho.

-sí, claro- la escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas, el sonido perdiéndose entre los pasillos del apartamento.

Dos semanas después, se encontró en un vuelo que lo llevaría a Dublín, tenía que encontrarse con unos inversores para su nuevo resort y aunque seguía esperando algún momento de epifanía donde que le dijese hacía donde llevar su vida, tenía un montón de ocupaciones que atender, por lo que su nuevo camino de vida era trabajar –hasta que encontrara algo más-.

Debía llevar un par de días de jornadas llenas a rebosar de trabajo, por lo que se encontró durmiendo en cuanto el avión se puso en marcha; por ello, no notó hasta que estuvieron a punto de aterrizar la presencia de la mujer a su lado.

El cabello oscuro seguía siendo como seda o terciopelo a la vista, dando un contorno bastante estilizado a su rostro de tez morena y sus dulces ojos verdes, grandes y tan diáfanos, que eras capaz de ver lo que pensaba aún sin que dijera una palabra. Gianna le sonrió en cuanto posó sus ojos en ella con reconocimiento.

-hola, Edward.

-Gianna… que sorpresa.

-lo mismo digo- Gianna se detuvo al escuchar al capitán informar de su inminente llegada, para girarse a él de nuevo cuando terminó con el informe de temperatura en la ciudad -. ¿Estarás mucho tiempo en Dublín? Me gustaría que nos tomáramos un café, hace… mucho que no conversamos.

-serán algunos días, así que espero que nos veamos.

Ella le tendió su tarjeta, con la dirección y teléfono del hotel, que garabateó tras ella; cogió su equipaje de mano y se despidió de él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad para salir del avión.

Edward fue a su propio y más lento paso, algo que había heredado de Bella, ella siempre se había decantado por las caminatas lentas, donde pudiera observarlo con cuidado todo; a excepción de cuando quería jugar… pero eso era otro tema.

Todavía podía recordar las tardes en el parque, con la voz suave de Bella hablándole sobre las cosas más sobresalientes del día, mientras iba conduciendo la carriola y las personas alrededor eran un encuadre perfecto para la situación: niños jugando, personas riendo, el olor del aire fresco de la tarde y la sensación de que las cosas así eran las que importaban.

Así que sí, había sido una por demás agradable encontrarse con Gianna, pero la vista las calles de Dublín mientras llovía, era algo que no podía dejar de admirar.

* * *

><p>si, soy yo! si, así de pronto! jajaja... lo siento, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí...<p>

en fin... sigue siendo un capitulo de cambios, más corto de lo ke acostumbro, pero bueno... pienso ke contiene lo justo...

anuncio un par de cosas:

1. no sé si ya lo notaron, pero al fic no le keda mucho x delante... kiza un par de capis más y será todo... si, si, no me gusta alargar cosas ke ya sé como terminaran y ke no lo rekieren.

2. tengo una idea de fic en mente, no sé si la subiré pronto... ahm, espero ke la tengan en cuenta y dejen de lado mi horrorosa tendencia a demorar al momento de actualizar :P

3. las amo muchisisisismo, todo su apoyo, con rws, favs y alertas... Dios, ke me hacen mas ke feliz ^^

cariños, besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclamer**_: los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XII<strong>

**.O.**

**.O.**

**.O.**

La primera cena con Gianna fue buena, quizá un poco más que eso.

Tenía que admitir que se había divertido, la comida había sido excelente y la conversación con ella más allá de lo espectacular; habían pasado algunos años, pero todavía eran capaces de hablar sobre trivialidades por horas enteras.

Fue la primera mujer a la que había mirado con algo más que deseo y que no le provocaba un dolor sordo en el corazón; así que no le tomó por sorpresa encontrarse saliendo de nuevo con ella. Otra cita, otra charla… una comida, un paseo bajo la lluvia, un susurro bajito al oído… una promesa de seguir en contacto, un beso, otro y otro… una noche suave, con olor a jazmines y sabanas de seda.

La relación surgió así: simple, y continuó en ese rumbo hasta que desembocó en un matrimonio que todos auguraban iría de maravilla.

Volvió a caer en esa rutina que había extrañado desde los días en que había vivido con Bella, llegar a un hogar cálido, con alguien esperando para hablar con él, el sonido de alguien más por las mañanas; incluso se había habituado a su perfume envolviendo las almohadas o a sus cantos desafinados y bajitos todas las mañanas mientras se bañaba.

Era una buena vida, de esas que servían para comercial de los suburbios americanos en la televisión.

Había días en los que casi podía olvidar cómo era que había llegado ahí y podía ver tras otro cristal, completamente diferente, los recuerdos de los meses de noviazgo con Bella, de su bebé perdido y de lo que habían compartido como amigos después.

Le gustaba su nueva vida y lo que había traído consigo, poco después de su boda con Gianna fue el turno de Rosalie y Emmett; aunque la invitación le llegó puntualmente a su puerta, no acudió ahí. Y no era por las razones de antes, no era porque no soportara a alguno de ellos o porque no fuese capaz de ver a Isabella, al contrario.

Gianna había caído enferma, así que se habían conformado con mandarles una cortesía para pasar toda una semana en el resort que Edward tenía en Japón.

Y cuando todos pensaban que no habría más bodas en el horizonte, Alice sorprendió a todos escapando a Las Vegas para casarse con Jasper; lo más asombroso era que sólo habían coincidido en unos pocos eventos e intercambiado sólo un par de palabras. Nadie lo había esperado, pero había sido romántico y especial –en palabras de su hermana-.

Esa mañana, Edward estaba leyendo con gran cuidado la nueva novela de Bella, una historia de amor bañada de misterio e intrigas, mientras tomaba su café vespertino; podía escuchar a Gianna andando de un sitio a otro hablando por teléfono con alguno de sus clientes.

Mirando el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse, dejó el libro sobre su escritorio, recogió su portafolio y salió de casa, despidiéndose de Gianna y Emily. Se internó en el tráfico de la ciudad rumbo a sus oficinas, donde le estarían esperando Carlisle y su cuñada, para poner algunas cosas en orden antes de que su barco zarpara de nuevo, con algunos huéspedes que eran demasiado quisquillosos.

El rumbo de su vida ahora era continuar trabajando, querer a su esposa, dar alegría a los sobrinos que vendrían; ya no estaba perdido y ya no necesitaba curitas, todo estaba bien.

Llegó a la oficina justo a tiempo para la cita con su hermano y cuñada y entró tan velozmente como pudo, saludando a su secretaria en el camino y solicitándole té para todos. Entró en el momento en que Esme se acomodaba y les sonrió a ambos.

-¡hey!, bienvenidos- soltó, dejando sus cosas cerca de la puerta.

-hola, Edward- le saludó su hermano con un apretón de manos y un abrazo -¿cómo están Gianna y tú?

-muy bien, muchas gracias.

Carlisle se sentó frente a él, antes de comenzar a hablar, Jessica había entrado y dejado un servicio de té perfectamente acomodado en una mesa secundaria de la oficina, listo para que cada uno se sirviera la infusión y pastelitos.

Esme no demoró en llenar un platito con varios dulces y un par de galletas antes de volver a su lugar, Carlisle y Edward se limitaron a servirse té.

-bueno, hablemos de los arreglos que tenemos que hacer para el viaje de los Richmond- inició Edward, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-esa Eleanor Richmond no es más que una histérica paranoica- soltó Esme con un resoplido.

-¿tanto así, cuñada?

-¡mucho más!- Esme dejó en el plato su galleta, haciendo un mohín –Se lo ha pasado toda la semana llamando para asegurarse de las cosas más inverosímiles un millón de veces, es totalmente insoportable.

-y yo que, erróneamente, pensaba que nadie podía terminar con tu paciencia, Esme- Edward se burló con voz suave, ante el semblante enojado de ella.

-pues son inmune Richmond y sus pensamientos negativos… e imaginación demasiado creativa sobre el desastre.

Los tres rieron y siguieron charlando sobre los preparativos del viaje, las cosas que tenían por hacer, los nuevos sueños por alcanzar… los siguientes pasos en sus vidas.

Las visitas de ellos se volvieron más frecuentes cuando, tres años después decidieron mudarse por fin a Londres, haciendo que los hermanos estuviesen a sólo minutos de distancia; aunque Edward y Alice seguían viajando con insistencia por las obras benéficas y los hoteles. Habían logrado establecerse como una familia también.

Alice fue la primera en darles la noticia del primer Hale-Cullen de la familia, con un embarazo por demás sencillo, su hijo Peter fue el primero en encabezar la lista de los niños más consentidos de Inglaterra; seguido muy de cerca –en tiempo y mimos- por la pequeña hija de Carlisle, convirtiéndose en toda una princesa, Anne era su sobrina favorita.

Cuando Gianna besó su mejilla en el hospital aferrando su mano, el día en que habían recibido a Anne, Edward supo que su esposa tenía deseos de tener hijos, continuando con lo que habían iniciado sus hermanos. Él también había sentido esa chispa de necesidad.

Así que, meses después, ellos se habían sumado a la lista de padres felices con Anthony y Elizabeth…

Y fueron malditamente felices.

Tan felices como lo podían ser dos padres que trabajaban y viajaban al menos una vez por semana a distintos rincones del mundo, Edward con sus hoteles, Gianna con los asuntos de la empresa de inversiones en la que trabajaba.

Podía decirse que su vida era buena, más allá de cualquier imaginación que Edward pudiera haber concebido para sí.

-¿me comprarás la muñeca que quiero, papá?

Edward bajó la vista hacia la pequeña que caminaba con pasos decididos a su lado, tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor; transitaban por los estrechos pasillos de un supermercado y ambos habían visitado el espacio de los juguetes, sólo para atormentarlo con sus peticiones el resto del camino.

-tu madre ha dicho que tienes suficientes muñecas.

-sí, pero no tengo una así- le explicó con su vocecilla aguda, típica de una niña de cuatro años.

-¡claro que la tienes!- recriminó el pequeño Tony.

-¡no la tengo!

-sí… tiene ese bobo vestido rosa…

-¡pero la que vi lo tiene verde y su cabello es rubio!- chilló la niña, dándole un codazo a su hermano y saliendo a todo correr por el pasillo.

Tony la siguió tan pronto como pudo, con sus siete años de edad era una presa demasiado fácil; sin embargo, Edward no los detuvo, se había acostumbrado a las rencillas de sus hijos y bien podía soportar cierto antagonismo bromista, mientras ninguno de ellos sobrepasara los límites. Así que los vio correr, chillar y reír, al tiempo que el avanzaba más tranquilamente con el carrito de las compras.

Ahora ir de compras era una actividad a la que le había agarrado el gusto, pasar tiempo con sus hijos y con… bueno, con Gianna cuando podían coincidir en sus agendas.

Lizzie corrió entre un par de carritos de súper, seguida de su hermano; de pronto, sólo la vio chocando contra una mujer en la intersección con el pasillo principal. Su hija cayó al suelo, Tony ayudándola a parar y la mujer acuclillándose para preguntarle como estaba.

Quizá fue el sonido de la voz de la mujer –aunque estaba a sus buenas tres metros-, tal vez fue la silueta de su cuerpo cubierto con un vestido de algodón fresco y un ligero suéter; aunque lo más posible era que, simplemente era una mujer que ya tenía grabada más allá de la piel, lo que le hizo reconocerla mucho antes de colocarse a su lado.

Ella le sonrió en cuanto lo vio cerca y pudo levantar el rostro, ante las palabras de consuelo que le estaba dando a su hija.

-hola, Bella- su tono y voz sonaron tan normales, como cuando hablas del tiempo o la última moda en colores para las paredes.

-Edward- afirmó con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Él quería preguntarle por su vida, por las cosas que había hecho en esos ocho años –casi nueve-, más allá de los libros que escribía –tenía un estante con la colección completa- y lo poco que llegaban a comentar Jasper y Alice; deseaba también acercarse un poco, sentirla más cerca…

Y ese deseo corrosivo con años de añejamiento, le zumbó bajo la piel. Algo que chispeaba escondido bajo años de separación y pocos pensamientos hacía él.

Un niño salió tras ella por el pasillo, con el cabello castaño y la piel un tono más oscura que la de Isabella, con sus ojos igual de grandes –con el mismo tono chocolate-, le hizo sonreír de forma amplia y alegre. ¡Así que en eso se había convertido el pequeño que acostumbraba recostar contra su pecho y susurrarle halagos para arrullarlo!

-¡vaya!- dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza al verlo.

-¡lo sé!- Isabella sonrió con el orgullo que sólo un padre puede evocar.

-hola, Jacob- le saludó, tendiéndole la mano -, es un placer volver a verte.

-¿volver a verme?- evidentemente el niño jamás recordaría quien era el que le cambiaba los pañales los primeros meses de su vida.

-él es mi amigo, Edward- le explicó Bella, pasándole una mano por los hombros -¿Te acuerdas que te he platicado sobre él?

-¿el dueño del hotel en el que nos quedamos cuando fuimos a visitar al tío Emmett?

-exactamente.

-¡ese lugar estaba de lujo! ¡Tenía una cancha de soccer genial y también una sala de juegos asombrosa!

Edward sonrió ante los halagos del niño hacía alguno de sus múltiples resorts, siempre le había causado mayor orgullo contentar a los niños que a los padres cuando iban de visita, ya que ellos eran menos frívolos y se evocaban en cosas que realmente les parecían importantes; a los adultos simplemente les beneficiaba un lugar alejado de todo y que tuviera cada comodidad conocida en el mundo. Al menos era eso lo que había aprendido con sus hijos.

-me alegro mucho que te haya gustado…

-estuvo bien- concordó el niño de nuevo –, aunque no tan genial como la playa, ¡las olas eran algo súper!

-¿te gusta la playa?- le preguntó Tony, acercándose a los tres, muy cerca de su padre.

-sí, nadar y hacer castillos de arena- contestó, enumerando las actividades con sus dedos –y luego están las fogatas que hacían los del hotel… ¿a ti te gusta?

-hace muchos que no vamos, ¿verdad papá?- Tony le jaló la manga del abrigo para que afirmara –Dice que es porque mi mamá no tiene tiempo para vacaciones.

-mamá trabaja mucho- le dijo al niño, tomándole de la mano.

-¿me vas a comprar la muñeca?- soltó de pronto Lizzie, jalándole la otra manga.

Isabella sonrió, comprendiendo que esa era su señal de salida.

-fue un placer volver a verte, Edward.

-lo mismo digo- apretó la mano que ella le ofreció, pequeñas chispas de un fuego que creía extinguido flotaron vacuas entre ellos -. Tal vez podríamos vernos algún día.

-tal vez- sonrió, despidiéndose y desapareciendo con su hijo por los pasillos del supermercado.

El camino a casa ese día estuvo plagado de preguntas por parte de sus hijos, sobre Bella, sobre su hijo, sobre las cosas que compraron y la muñeca que no se compró; aunque lo más conflicto le causó fue que le cuestionaran por las próximas vacaciones.

Él no tenía idea de cuándo podrían ser las siguientes vacaciones porque Gianna trabajaba todo el tiempo, cada vez más últimamente; era obvio que no deseaba que dejara su carrera ni nada similar, pero estaban perdiendo tiempo para pasar con sus hijos… Se preguntó, no por primera vez, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había llevado a los niños al parque?

-mamá trabaja mucho- tuvo que conformarse con responder -, su jefe la necesita viajando.

Tony hizo un mohín desde el asiento trasero, ya era típico de él hacer esa cara cuando pasaba lo mismo.

-mamá no tiene tiempo para nosotros…- soltó enfurruñado, mirando por la ventana y a pesar de que Edward intentó disculparla, sabía que no habría nada que convenciera a Tony de lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron al piso, los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones –las que eran de huéspedes reformadas-, mientras él dejaba las compras en el pasillo para que Emily o algún otro miembro del servicio las acomodara luego; amaba su piso, era amplio y todos tenían su espacio, pero había querido comprar una casa después de su boda con Gianna y la llegada de Tony. Lamentablemente, ninguno había logrado programar el tiempo libre suficiente como para ver las propiedades y elegir alguna.

Cruzó el lugar para encontrar a Gianna en su estudio hablando con alguien en chino, la saludó con un beso y se retiró a la cocina, donde Emily estaba horneando alguna delicia culinaria y esperó charlando con ella hasta que estuvo lista; ambos llamaron a los niños y entre todos devoraron un pastel de 4 chocolates que tenía mejor pinta que algunos que Edward había probado en sus estadías en los hoteles más lujosos del mundo, en especial porque tenía a sus hijos riendo a su lado.

Los veía jugar, bromear, le platicaban lo que les pasaba en la guardería y la escuela; había veces en las que pensaba que todo lo que había vivido era sólo para aprender que las personas no eran reemplazables y existían quienes eran más que inolvidables y más importantes que el aire para respirar. Había sido Bella, había sido la hija que habrían tenido juntos, había sido el pequeño Jacob… era Gianna, Tony y Lizzie… sus hermanos, sus cuñados, sus sobrinos.

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared y suspiró cansado, era hora de que el chofer llevara a Gianna al aeropuerto, tenía otro viaje de negocios a Grecia.

-espero volver antes del sábado- le dijo, tomando su abrigo y dejando salir al chofer para que le llevara las maletas -, tendré el móvil encendido en todo momento, cualquier emergencia…

-tuvimos esta conversación hace una semana, Gianna, creo que puedo recordarlo- soltó Edward sin pensarlo, de forma más afilada de la broma que quería decir en un principio.

Gianna respingó ante el tono y lo observó perpleja.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz suave, intentando no avivar sea lo que fuere que lo había puesto tenso. No quería pelear antes de irse.

-nada…- él suspiró, negando brevemente.

-hablaremos de esto cuando regrese, Edward- Gianna apretó su brazo, alzándose en la punta de los pies para darle un beso en la mejilla -. Discutiremos esto, lo prometo.

-claro…

Y quizá lo discutirían, pensó, al momento que los niños se acercaban para despedirse de ella; o tal vez ocurriría lo mismo de siempre y lo postergarían, lo postergarían hasta que ya no soportara más y volviera a soltar algo como ese día.

La cosa era que no alcanzaba a comprender como era que él que era dueño de todo un imperio hotelero podía darse tiempo para la familia y ella no; aunque suponía que tenía ver con sus inaccesibles jefes. Como fuese, estaban juntos en eso y era lo que le daba la energía para aguantar más tiempo, el necesario para que todo se acomodara en su sitio y todo fuese tan bien como debía.

Una tarde, varios meses después, en que Gianna tuvo que hacer las maletas por enésima vez, Edward decidió salir con los niños; tenía el presentimiento de que, aunque ya no le pedían a su madre que se quedara, todavía les costaba trabajo entenderlo. Así que tomó las chaquetas, dinero y sus llaves y los llevó al parque.

En cuanto entró ahí, le llenaron la mente los sonidos de las familias reunidas, los niños jugando, la gente riendo y hablando; también de forma inadvertida le llegó el flashazo de un recuerdo de otra época en su vida, cuando intentaba responder a otro tipo de rompecabezas… casi parecía una vida completa de diferencia.

Tony y Lizzie corrieron por el sendero empedrado hasta el área de juegos y en cuanto los escuchó soltar sendas carcajadas felices pudo respirar en paz.

Quería demasiado a Gianna, hasta creer que había ocasiones en que la excusaba de cosas inexcusables; pero eso era un matrimonio, algo plagado de altibajos, de momentos donde se ponía a prueba la resistencia y el amor. Y él había decidido hacía mucho, siempre dar prioridad al amor, a su familia, puesto que antes no lo había hecho y aprendía de sus errores.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de donde jugaban los niños, dejó sus cazadoras en el respaldo y suspiró, intentando encontrar la serenidad que siempre le había caracterizado. Deseaba tanto que su familia atravesara ese bache que, simplemente, tenía que encontrar un modo de agilizarlo todo. No permitiría que todo se desmoronara por algunas millas aéreas y un montón de jefes incompetentes.

Levantó la vista sorprendido cuando escuchó a Tony gritar un nombre que le pareció familiar, encontrando a su hijo platicando animadamente con otro en lo alto de la zona de juegos; el color oscuro del cabello de su acompañante le trajo una serie de recuerdos a la mente, todo un grupo de imágenes de un bebé de pelo oscuro dormitando sobre su pecho, aferrándolo con sus pequeños y regordetes dedos.

Jacob Black Jr estaba ahí.

Buscó con la vista a su madre, seguro de que no se permitiría dejarlo solo ahí. La encontró al otro lado, sentada en una esquina del sitio, la sombra de un árbol coronándola y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando la saludó con la mano.

Se levantó sin pensarlo, tomando las cosas de sus hijos para no olvidarlas luego y, siguiendo el sendero de piedra rojiza, la alcanzó, sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron callados por bastante tiempo, observando cómo sus hijos disfrutaban de los columpios y resbaladillas, de la forma en que Lizzie intentaba seguirles el paso a los otros dos. Era un silencio cómodo en que el viento suave mecía sus cabellos y el sonido del parque era relajante, vibrante dentro de una paz que hace mucho no sentía.

-son unos niños hermosos- soltó al fin Bella, girándose para sonreírle un poco, con esa sonrisa que decía cuán orgullosa estaba por eso.

-estoy seguro de ello- Edward miró de nuevo a los tres, intentando subir una pequeña ladera, antes de volver a bajar corriendo, parecía que estaban jugando a perseguirse o algo similar -. Los tres son maravillosos… Jacob ha crecido mucho…

-tus hijos se parecen tanto a ti…- y aunque fue un susurro, él pudo percibir la nota triste en su voz. De cierto modo casi podía decirse que aquello estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero la verdad era que también se lo había preguntado algunas veces.

-estoy seguro de que nuestra hija se hubiese parecido más a ti- confesó sin pensarlo, recostándose contra el respaldo de la banca de madera.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos amplios y su boca abierta, parecía que intentaba decir algo… y no encontraba el qué.

Edward rió bajito, negando con la cabeza.

Sí, había sido toda una vida de diferencia cuando todo aquello había ocurrido.

-siempre he pensado que Jacob tuvo la fortuna de heredar tus ojos- le sonrió de nuevo, buscando que el ambiente se mantuviera en esa zona tranquila que habían alcanzado antes de hablar; no quería perder esos pocos momentos de paz antes de volver al caos de su casa -, así no se perderán nunca… el color de tus ojos, es especial…

Bella dejó que el comentario quedara colgado en el aire, la brisa barrió con un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro; después de parpadear, se lo acomodó tras la oreja y se volvió a donde estaban los niños gritando algo sobre policías y ladrones.

-yo quería que tuviera los ojos verdes- dijo con voz baja, un susurro que si Edward no hubiese estado atento se lo hubiera perdido encubierto por el sonido del viento.

Él soltó una risita entre dientes.

Verdes. Ella quería que su hija hubiese tenido los ojos verdes.

No por primera vez en su vida se imaginó a la que podría haber sido su pequeña hija, toda ella de cara redonda y mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos en ondas cobre y… ¿ojos verdes? No, estaba seguro de que su hija habría tenido los ojos chocolates como ella.

Ya no dolía. Pensar en ella ya no dolía, ni lastimaba como antes. El tiempo había pasado, las heridas habían sido cauterizadas y sanado.

-a veces me pregunto…- Edward se volvió a sorprender a sí mismo diciendo aquello –cómo habría sido sí…

Bella negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

-no, Edward…- suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia los niños –así es como debe ser… no cambiaría nada y…

-yo tampoco- la interrumpió él, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas -, Tony y Lizzie son lo mejor que me ha pasado y… Gianna es imprescindible para mí- la encaró, los ojos verdes intensos -; sin embargo hay días… días en los que no puedo evitar preguntarme…

Ella sonrió, con aquella sonrisa secreta que estaba seguro que sólo él conocía –por lo que sabía no había vuelto a casarse-, y le acarició la mejilla.

-yo también.

Fue todo lo que dijo y, por un tiempo, fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon entre ellos.

Volvieron a ver a los niños, quienes continuaban correteando entre los otros y entre la estructura de los juegos. La noche cayó suavemente, las personas comenzaron a retirarse y ellos, también tenían que volver a sus casas, a sus vidas.

-adiós, Edward- se despidió Bella sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano.

Edward la tomó y, cuando ella quiso soltarlo, la retuvo; quizá fue un impulso fruto de la frustración que estaba viviendo, tal vez fue por haber hablado con ella de ese modo… a lo mejor sólo fue que era ella y que tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verla en mucho, mucho tiempo. La besó.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos, un gesto breve de labios cerrados. Un beso casto y corto. Unos labios suaves, una cálida respiración contra la piel de su rostro, los parpados cerrados. Un corto segundo para decir adiós de la forma en que jamás se habían despedido.

Cuando se alejó de ella, soltando su mano le sonrió, tomó sus cosas, llamó a sus hijos y se fue.

Más tarde esa noche, viendo dormir a sus hijos, recordaría ese leve roce, lo atesoraría en el fondo de su mente y recibiría la llamada de Gianna, intentando arreglarlo todo.

Su vida era buena.

La de Isabella también. Las cosas debían ser así.

La vida continuaría así, contraria a lo que alguno había creído el día que se prometieron... vivirían separados, vivirían sus vidas...

Y, sin embargo, su corazón tembló un poco esa noche, cuando volvió a revivir su momento robado al tiempo en aquel parque de juegos.

FIN

* * *

><p>volví... seee, no fue tan rápido como antes peeeeero, no tarde meses, so... sean buenas :P (ke digo, ustedes siempre lo son ;) )<p>

la vdd es ke no sabía cómo manejar este capi, mmm... aún no puedo creer ke haya puesto la palabra "fin"... pero entre más escribía de este capi más me daba cuenta ke así era como kería ke terminara (bueeeeno, falta el epilogo)... y es ke este final me provocó un conflicto interno terrible, de vdd... xke kería algo justo para mis adorados personajes, algo real para ellos...

diganme ke les pareció x un rw, sí? jejeje :P ...

como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos... es tan fantastico como me hacen sentir con todas su ideas y palabras :)

voy a empezar otro fic... he decicido publikrlo el mismo día ke suba el epilogo, así ke las invito (anticipadamente) a ke le echen un vistazo cuando está aki, me enkntaría seguir contando cn su apoyo... anyway...

esperen el epilogo, a mi me hizo feliz... espero ke a uds tmb ^^

las kiere muchototototote:

clarisee


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

El funeral fue tan triste y parco como se podía esperar de un evento así. Un montón de gente vestida de negro caminaba para alejarse del lugar, la lluvia comenzaba a caer de un cielo tan oscuro como su vestimenta. Casi se podía decir que era el escenario para despedir a alguien a quien se había querido mucho.

Jacob le tomó la mano con más fuerza y la miró, sonriendo levemente, como dándole valor. Isabella intentó hacer lo mismo, mostrarse fuerte y decidida. Caminó sobre el camino de cemento cuesta arriba, hasta donde la poca gente aún permanecía despidiéndose de su amigo, hermano…

Vislumbró a Esme primero que a nadie, el cabello color caramelo se veía opaco, incluso Carlisle que estaba a su lado también se podía observar lo pálido y demacrado que estaba. No había ninguna duda de que esa perdida la resentirían todos de miles de formas diferentes.

Esme se acercó para saludarla a ella y a Jacob, los hijos de ella también estaban ahí, alejados de todo, medio escondidos bajo las faldas de un árbol. Isabella se giró a su hijo y le pidió que fuera a saludarlos, por un lado, para evitarle estar en el centro de toda aquella tristeza y, por otro, para darles una distracción.

-¿cómo están?- les preguntó, intentando serenarse.

-no lo sé todavía- contestó Esme, intentando sonreír -, todavía espero que esto sea una terrible pesadilla.

Bella afirmó y se arrebujó más en su abrigo, sintiendo de pronto el conjunto del frío y la humedad. Le tendió una mano a Carlisle, quien se la oprimió y le sonrió con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos y rasgos.

-lo siento mucho- intentó plasmar todo lo que sentía en esas tres palabras, pero sabía que se quedaba corta.

-gracias…- Esme suspiró –aunque no somos los que lo están pasando peor…

-¿cómo está Alice?- preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

-como puede esperarse de Alice- contestó Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección en que ella estaba hablando con un par de personas.

Bella se despidió de ellos y caminó hacia Alice que estaba siendo sostenida por Jasper.

El tiempo no había pasado en balde en ninguno de ellos, los años habían pasado con cada vivencia que la vida les había puesto en sus caminos. Pero Alice y Jasper aún tenían el porte de la vivacidad y la elegancia de siempre, aunque a él ya empezaran a decolorársele los cabellos y en los ojos de Alice se vislumbraran años de experiencia que antes no tenía.

-hola, Bella- la saludó en cuanto la tuvo enfrente, estrechándola entre sus brazos -. Gracias por venir.

-no podía no asistir, Alice… lo sabes- murmuró, antes de separarse.

Ella le sonrió levemente, afirmando y enjugándose una lagrima.

-lo sé.

Le destrozaba verla así, siempre había sido tan alegre que… resultaba chocante; aunque era lo que podía esperarse ante la situación.

-yo… yo…- dijo y tuvo que detenerse al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Pero ella sonrió de nuevo, tomándola de la mano y conteniendo el llanto.

-lo sé- repitió, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Jasper también la saludó e intercambiaron un par de palabras lejos del tema que la había llevado ahí.

Entonces llegó Emmett y Rosalie, ambos tan cambiados como todos ellos, con Emmett con un mechón blanco comenzando a esbozarse cerca de sus sienes. ¿Cuántos años tenía ya? Él era mayor que ella por cinco años y eran los mejores amigos, acababan de cruzar juntos la línea de los 40 -47 para él, 42 para ella- y sus hijos habían dejado de ser niños hace tiempo.

Bella saludó a ambos, compartieron algunas palabras respecto a los negocios de todos, el último libro de Bella, los nuevos clientes de Emmett, la nueva colección de Jasper; al menos hasta que se sintió un poco menos denso todo.

Emmett le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le murmuró algo al oído.

Ella se disculpó con todos y caminó hasta el otro extremo del lugar, donde los árboles comenzaban a hacerse más frondosos y pronunciados; apartado de todos, Edward estaba recargado sobre el tronco de uno de aquellos árboles, su alta figura envuelta en una gabardina negra, la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-hey…- soltó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar cualquier conversación con él.

Edward levantó el rostro y unos profundos ojos verdes la observaron de pies a cabeza, casi como si no creyera que estaba ahí; no podía culparlo, el hecho era que, en todos aquellos años se habían limitado a saludarse en eventos en los que coincidían, quizá una postal para sus hijos en navidad…

No habían vuelto a hablar desde la última vez, hace ya muchos años, en un parque de juegos, donde habían tenido su beso de despedida. Había sido dulce, recordaba ella, un momento robado de sus vidas… suave y cálido. Todavía lo recordaba.

Se acercó más, esperando que él hiciera cualquier gesto para saber si era bien recibida o no.

Él simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, así que se apoyó en el tronco a su lado.

-la pregunta estándar es: ¿cómo estás?, pero supongo que no estás bien- Bella intentó hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero no pudo, el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

-no, no lo estoy… fue…- Edward negó con la cabeza varias veces, pasándose una mano por el cabello –una sorpresa para todos.

Isabella afirmó, imaginándose como era que se sentían todos ante la noticia de que Eleazar uno de los primos más cercanos a la familia había fallecido junto a su esposa en un horrible accidente automovilístico; en especial cuando iban hacia Londres con el fin de visitarlos a ellos.

Las fiestas navideñas estaban cerca y sabía por medio de Rosalie y Jasper que la familia Cullen esperaba tener una gran reunión feliz, donde los chicos podrían convivir con sus primos y donde Alice, Carlisle y Edward podrían verlos también. Isabella pensó, que habría sido muy bonito, poder ver reunida a la familia así y que hubiesen disfrutado del tiempo que tenían planeado.

Sin embargo, el destino les había jugado una curva y ahora estaban ahí, intentando hacerle frente a una situación gris en vísperas de la que se supone era la fiesta más feliz del año.

-¿cómo están Tony y Lizzie con todo esto?- le preguntó.

La verdad era que no sabía qué tan cercanos eran los chicos a los primos de Edward, aunque parecía ser un golpe duro para la familia.

-se lo están tomando bastante bien…- suspiró de nuevo, dejando una nubecita de vaho colgando en el viento que se estaba volviendo más frío –por fortuna no estaban aquí cuando ocurrió el accidente, Gianna los trajo ayer por la tarde.

Ella afirmó, pensando en lo complejo que era todo, en como los niños felices que ella había conocido habían tenido que aprender a dividir su cariño, su tiempo y sus atenciones a dos hogares distintos cuando el matrimonio de Edward había terminado.

No era como si él se lo hubiera dicho o ella se lo hubiese preguntado, pero Jasper y Rose siempre la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que le ocurría a la familia de sus parejas; así era como se había enterado que se había divorciado hace un par de años.

-¿no pasarán las fiestas con ella?

-a Gianna le pareció que el que necesitaba compañía era yo…- Edward se irguió y comenzó a caminar hasta los rezagados del entierro –creo que puede tener algo de razón…- le dedicó una sonrisa entristecida sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.

-puede que todos la necesiten- soltó en cuanto se puso a su altura, mirando a Carlisle y Alice -, después de todo, eran muy cercanos a ustedes…

-sí…

Fue todo lo que dijo Edward antes de internarse entre las pocas personas que aún no les habían dado el pésame a los hermanos Cullen, despidiéndose de otros y comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Todos habían acordado pasar a dejar a los chicos a la suite del hotel de Edward, dejándolos fuera de lo que fuesen a hacer para pasar ese mal trago; así que los dejaron ahí con crédito abierto para que hicieran lo que quisieran por esa noche y los adultos tomaron sus autos y manejaron hacia donde Emmett los guiaba.

Resultó que él también pensó que lo mejor era llevar a los hermanos Cullen a despejarse en compañía, por lo que terminaron aparcando en un bar bastante acogedor, todo él muebles de cerezo, colores ocres y arena, un montón de cerveza internacional y un magnifico barman que preparaba todo tipo de cocteles a quien los pidiera.

Los primeros tragos fueron los más difíciles, bastantes palabras dichas a media voz y triste, luego… luego, por fin lograron sentirse cómodos ahí. Alice se quitó el abrigo negro y bebió una cerveza alemana de un trago, soltó unas risitas entre dientes y besó a su marido; Carlisle se limitó a seguir tomando de su whisky en las rocas, abrazado de Esme. Edward simplemente negaba con la cabeza ante los intentos de hacer chistes de Emmett.

Las bromas comenzaron a salir de forma menos tensa, más libres las risas también. El licor aumentó en la mesa, las botellas se vaciaron… los recuerdos emergieron, algunos tuvieron que limpiarse una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado, otros soltaron carcajadas sonoras cuando la memoria era demasiado divertida para contenerse.

Los recuerdos eran buenos, casi todos, así que rieron mucho… hablaron mucho. Bebieron lo suficiente.

La mesa retumbaba con las risas de todos, los vasos y copas pasándose de mano a mano, las botanas menguando rápidamente… y todo el ambiente del bar acompañándolos en esa escapada.

-… no, no, no…- decía Carlisle negando gravemente con la cabeza –estoy seguro de que no fue Eleazar…

-sí, fue él- insistía Alice, ya bastante achispada – y entonces fue cuando padre nos encontró y nos castigó…

-pero siempre me culpó a mí- Edward negó, dividido entre fruncir el ceño o reír -, siempre me recordaba el jarrón chino que "rompí" jugando al beisbol…

-¡oh!- Carlisle afirmó con una risa entre dientes -¡es cierto! Papá siempre pensó que habías sido tú…

-la única cosa que no rompí y fue por la que me castigaron- todos rieron y Edward no pudo contenerse más, riéndose también a carcajadas.

-pero es que Eleazar siempre lograba salirse con la suya…- Alice lo dijo haciendo un puchero que Jasper le borró con un beso.

-eso era porque los que siempre se metían en problemas eran Edward y tú- explicó Carlisle sonriendo –, no era culpa nuestra que fuesen incontrolables…

Otra ronda de risas sacudió la mesa y el ambiente pareció volver a aligerarse otro poco.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres en punto de la madrugada todos decidieron que era momento de marcharse, dormirían en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa que Edward había comprado para sus hijos y al siguiente día –cuando estuviesen más repuestos- irían a recoger a los chicos al hotel y podrían seguir con sus vidas, del modo en que cada cual pudiese.

Tanto Alice como Jasper se perdieron rápidamente en el segundo piso, igual que Rosalie y Emmett; los únicos que permanecieron a un paso suave, lento y cadencioso igual al de Edward fueron Carlisle, Esme y Bella. Se detuvieron en el pasillo que los llevaba a las escaleras y miraron las puertas abiertas del estudio, la sala y la cocina; parecieron preguntarse unos a otros qué hacer en el siguiente silencio, hasta que Esme se metió en la cocina y puso una tetera en la estufa.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la isla de la cocina y hablaron mientras el agua hervía. Hablaron de sus hijos, de lo grandes que eran ahora, del futuro, las nuevas inversiones, las nuevas novelas, las nuevas clínicas… hablaron también del amor, del pasado… de las cosas que siempre se habla cuando no se quiere ir a dormir tan pronto.

Después hubo té y café, Edward recordó haber comprado unas galletas de vainilla con arándanos y trozos de chocolate blanco; recordaron sus buenos tiempos, cuando Edward empezaba su negocio, cuando Carlisle apenas pensaba en lo de ser el encargado de su seguridad y la de los resorts que planeaba abrir, cuando había conocido a Esme, cuando ellos se había conocido también.

-… y esto es todo lo que puedo dar- dijo Esme, bostezando y pareciendo ya más dormida que despierta.

Carlisle sonrió, tomó su mano y juntos se perdieron también escaleras arriba.

Bella se giró para mirar a Edward y le sonrió.

-eso significa que sólo quedamos tú y yo…- ella soltó un bostezo suave y bajo –pero la verdad es que ya tengo bastante sueño…

Edward sonrió también, negando un par de veces.

-aficionados.

Isabella rió bajito, intentando no despertar a nadie. Vació el trago que le quedaba de té y dejó la taza en el lavabo. Se recargó en él y miró de nuevo a Edward.

-hey…- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa ligera –esto no ha estado tan mal…

-no, no lo ha estado- coincidió él -. Fue mejor que encerrarnos en algún sitio y emborracharnos o llorar.

-sin duda.

Edward también dejó su propia taza en su sitio y se recargó a su lado, mirando la cocina y la puerta abierta de la sala que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, se acordó –cosa rara- cuando Bella le había arrojado la almohada en una de las discusiones que habían mantenido mientras ella había vivido en su piso en el centro de Londres.

-de hecho puedo decir que me he pasado pensando en cómo de rápido se pueden ir nuestras vidas y eso te hace preguntarte cómo has vivido la tuya y yo… - le dijo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, observando las fotografías de sus hijos en las paredes paja de la habitación –creo que nuestras vidas no han estado mal…

Bella amplió la sonrisa, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, viendo también lo mismo.

-tienes toda la razón- levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos -, son buenas vidas, ¿no?

-por supuesto…

Ella volvió a bostezar, se desperezó, soltándose de él.

-debo tomar un vuelo por la mañana temprano- murmuró, quitando lo último de la mesa y poniéndolo con las tazas.

-¿por la mañana?

-le prometí a Jacob que pasaríamos navidad con sus abuelos en Napa…- explicó, abriéndose camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras –tal vez te gustaría ir algún día, tienen unos viñedos preciosos…

-quizá…

Llegaron a la planta alta, Bella le miró sobre el hombro, el sueño venciéndola poco a poco, sus ojos cada vez más pequeños.

-adiós, Edward- se despidió, no estando segura de si podría verlo la mañana siguiente antes de tener que irse. Extendió los brazos, esperando ganarse un abrazo.

Edward lo hizo, pasó sus manos por su cuerpo y la estrechó contra su pecho; su aroma a fresias y fresas le llenaron los pulmones, transportándolo tantos años atrás que parecían existencias enteras. Todavía era delgada, grácil y estilizada; aún le llegaba a la barbilla. Eran los mismos y tan diferentes…

-fue bueno volver a verte, Bella…- bajó la vista, disfrutando del siempre cálido mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos -hay que repetirlo… alguna vez…

-sí, alguna vez.

Le robó un instante al tiempo –de nuevo-, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando del contacto suave y la piel tersa y cálida, ahí donde tocaba; le robó el aliento, probó aquel sabor que tenía años sin degustar y se dejó llenar por la esencia que era toda Bella y nadie más. Y, sin embargo, siguió siendo un beso lento, que no buscó nada más allá, ni hubo caricias con segundas intenciones.

Habían tenido un beso de despedida alguna vez, quizá este era otro… otro contacto robado del tiempo y a la vida, como sostener el aire en los pulmones pero mucho más placentero. Era volver a lo que conocían y nunca habían disfrutado realmente, reconocerse cada vez.

Se distanciaron poco después, para algunos ni siquiera podría calificarse como un beso en forma; pero fue suficiente.

Bella bajó la vista al suelo, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro, recordándole tanto a la Isabella joven que había sido una vez… que no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el camino que ella hizo hasta la habitación de invitados que quedaba desocupada.

Edward se dirigió a su propio cuarto y soñó con… muerte, con vida, con besos…

Isabella había tenido razón, al siguiente día no pudo verlo y se fue en avión a Napa. Edward se quedó en Londres. Siguieron con las vidas que ellos mismos se habían escrito.

Había veces en las que miraban una ventana y… recordaban, _añoraban_; otras en las que deseaban más.

Habría más tiempo, más personas, más experiencias, más amores… pero un día, quizá poco o mucho después, tal vez uno en que coincidirían de nuevo, se saludarían como viejos amigos y lo retomarían ahí donde el tiempo siempre les daba indulgencia, con un beso.

A lo mejor el beso se volvía más y podrían encender un verdadero fuego con la leve llama que habían dejado pasar en todo aquel tiempo.

Podría ser que, en ese punto, ellos estuviesen realmente preparados para estar juntos, para dejar abierta la puerta al pasado como algo que ya había sido y permitir que la vida los ligara de una vez, como debería de haber sido desde el principio. Sin orgullos, sin mentiras, sin secretos… sólo dos personas decididas a volverse parte imprescindible de la vida del otro, a amarse _como se suponía_.

Quizá después…

* * *

><p>y FIN... ahora sí, ya no hay más ke contar de esta historia... jojo... espero les haya gustado, este es el fin con el ke al final me he sorprendido a mi misma puesto ke ni io sabía como terminaría todo (como había mencionado antes)...<p>

sé ke algunas de ustedes hubiesen preferido ke terminaran juntos u.u ... lo admito, io tmb jajajaja, pero creo ke no ha estado tan mal...

pufff, doy miles y miles de gracias a tods akells ke se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejar rw, agregar la historia o a mi a sus favoritos... son lo maximo y lo mas sensacional del mundo ^^ y sin ustedes esta historia no pudo haber sucedido de ninguna forma... PERO...

pero viene otra (jajaja) a la ke espero le den una oportunidad y bueno, olviden ke tardo demasiado en actualizar y se den (y a mi tmb) una chance para ver otra faceta de mis textos... ahm... se llama "Al límite del honor" y la publikré inmediatamente después de publikr este capi... me enkntaría ke se pasaran x allá...

en fin... digo adiós a esta historia y espero decirles hasta luego a ustedes.

cn mucho cariño:

clarisee


End file.
